Caught in the Web
by FrivolousThoughts
Summary: A series of one-shots involving the amazing Peter Parker/Spider-Man in various situations with a vast number of Marvel and DC girls (inspired by Maximus- Reborn's Everybody Loves Spidey). Latest chapter-Greer Grant/Nelson/Tigra!
1. Koriand'r (Starfire)

**Author's Note:** Well this is new, I've had a poll going on my profile page for a while now and I asked what kind of story should I start next and this has received the majority of the votes so far so I figured I might as well make a start on it.

These are going to be various one-shots involving Peter Parker/Spider-Man and a huge mix-up of both Marvel and DC woman, now the situations won't always be romantic. For instance they could be appreciative of Spider-Man or a close friend of Spider-Man but romance will be the more prominent genre, I'm going for something a little more low-key so I can take a break from Unnoticeable from time to time. Some of these one-shots will be serious and some will be quite fun and comedic, I'm open to any suggestions for both Marvel and DC woman so drop me a review and let me know what you'd like to see.

This isn't exactly an original idea and I got the inspiration from a very talented writer, Maximus- Reborn and his series of one-shots Everybody Loves Spidey. But anyway hopefully you'll enjoy a different take on things although it will be extremely difficult for me to live up to his excellent story.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I don not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Koriand'r/Starfire**

The night was a cold one in the city of New York as wind whipped through the streets, however the howling of the elements was drowned out by the wailing sound of sirens. Something all too common in Manhattan, the echo of manic footsteps could be heard as the silhouette of a man sprinted down a lone deserted street with a bag in his hand. He cut a corner and headed into a nearby alley, once there he pressed himself up against the wall and held his breath as two police squad cars raced past with sirens blaring.

The man breathed a sigh of relief and began strolling away from the scene and into the shadows with a smug smile on his face, however his lips parted as he spotted a shadow move beneath him. The thug instantly pulled out a small handgun and raised it out of fear that something or someone was watching him, before the guy could even register the movement a sleek silver strand of some kind of adhesive yanked the gun from his hand and pulled it away from him.

The man followed the gun with his eyes and watched in fear as it was slowly enveloped by a wide shadow, it wasn't until then did the man see two wide white eyes staring back at him in the recesses of said shadow. The thug backed away slowly as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead which was quite a feat as the night air was brisk, he watched in horror as the eyes grew bigger until something stepped out of the shadow and approached him.

An athletic figure adorned in red and blue spandex took apart the gun in front of the man in the blink of an eye throwing the disassembled pieces to the ground in front of him, as a last act of defence the thief pulled out a large crowbar from God only knows where and swung wildly at the urban demon.

The figure was silent but merely shook his head in… disappointment?

He laughed slightly, "A crowbar? Wow, colour me terrified. I bet you make all the vigilantes wet their pants, huh?" a mocking tone was heard but it did little to quench the man's fear.

As the black clad thug backed away with widened eyes the demon spoke once more, "What's in the bag precious? Oh wait don't tell me, you're innocent. Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before. Or you're delivering candy and presents to a children's hospital, actually knowing my luck that just might be the case" the sarcastic voice continued to prattle on as the man's eyes darted from side to side looking for an opening of some kind.

He stuttered, "S-stay back… S-Spider-Man. I'm n-not afraid… of y-you" he tried to pull himself together but he seemed too shook up.

Spider-Man nodded as he folded his arms over his spider embedded chest, "You don't say? Well I can't argue with that but do you have any idea how lucky you are to run into me? I mean in a world like this who knows what's gonna happen, you could have run into the Punisher or Wolverine. With me I just mock and beat on you, it's kind of a remedy for stress now that I think about it. What were we talking about again? Oh right, the bag. Hand it over and I'll only punch you once, scout's honour" he said giving a completely wrong scout salute to the man.

The crook nervously glanced between the bag full of cash and the bug eyed vigilante, knowing for a fact that he would be going to jail before the night ended he made a desperate attempt to rush Spider-Man. He threw the crowbar at the man and tried to bolt past him hoping the object would serve as a distraction, as fast as lightening the teenager caught the crowbar and span it in his hand with practised ease.

He commented as the man ran past him, "Wow. Clearly I'm dealing with the world's most devious super criminal" Spider-Man merely tapped the palm of his hand and shot a small glob of webbing towards the fleeing crook.

It worked and wrapped around the man's legs tripping him up in the process, he face planted concrete and moaned in pain. Spider-Man casually strolled over to the guy and whistled lowly, he picked up the bag of money and inspected it before casting his blank lenses back over to the downed criminal.

"Well I mean look at the bright side, now you can tell your friends you got beat up by Spider-Man without actually getting beat up by Spider-Man. It's cool how that works huh? You're lucky I don't have somewhere more important to be or else—!" the teen's insults were cut off as a bright neon green streak of light sliced across the sky.

Spider-Man's white eyes stared up at the phenomenon as it passed by over-head, he followed the course of the light streak until it disappeared over a few high-rise buildings. Peter didn't have to wonder where it went as a large green explosion combusted into the night air, the red and blue acrobat shook his head and turned back towards the crook who still happened to be nursing his broken nose.

He picked him up and webbed him against the wall, "Listen honey. I'm gonna be gone for a few hours, apparently they need me at the office for some strange reason. Don't stay up too late and make sure the kids go to bed early, of course by this I mean it's gonna take the police a couple of hours to find you so… yeah. Have fun with your thoughts buddy!" Spidey called back as he leaped into the air and swung off in the direction of the strange explosion.

Spider-Man's blank lenses took in the image before him as he landed on a street lamp in a crouch, the streak of green light had left a large crater in the middle of Central Park. He couldn't see too much but if the few screaming pedestrians running out of the park were any indication then he may have had a problem on his hands, Peter leapt into the thick of the trees using his enhanced abilities to get to the centre of the commotion in no time at all.

The teenager literally had to catch himself when he arrived at the crater, a tall girl was stumbling about spouting some foreign language he had never even heard of. A tall orange girl, wearing a purple leotard with a very attractive physique. She had fiery red hair and piercing green eyes but Spider-Man couldn't help but notice something in those unusual eyes of hers, fear and confusion.

The red and blue figure hopped down from one of the surrounding trees and tried approaching the girl slowly with his arms held up, he really didn't want to freak her out after all. His breath hitched in his throat when she noticed him, the look of fear etched onto her face was prominent.

Spidey spoke calmly, "Uhh… hi. Are you okay Miss…?" he led on hoping for a name of some kind.

The girl replied but her voice was shaky, "_Tulac'dor hedmay jou? Wyret pl'hrg th'deo_?" she questioned as Spider-Man knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

He shook his masked head and held his hands up once more, "Okay. Let's try to approach this a little differently, me Spider-Man. You…?" Peter tried to pronounce each and every syllable that escaped his mouth clearly.

The orange girl raised an eyebrow but looked as though she understood him… slightly, "_W'htja t'jou fun'kilab mu'cire_?" she questioned and Spider-Man literally felt like pulling his hair out of his head.

Peter raised his gloved hand calmly, "Okay I think we've already established a lack of communication between us. Do you know any sign language at all? I—wait, I don't even know any sign language" it was clear that the vigilante was growing rather nervous around the girl as she was drop dead gorgeous.

She tilted her head in a questioning manner with her long flowing red hair following after, "_Y'ret joud'la per'sintea. I'r con'te enn'dstan jou_" the alien spoke with a level tone as she folded her orange arms over her prominent chest.

Sensing the conversation was going nowhere fast the vigilante dropped to the floor with his legs crossed with a sigh escaping his mouth, curiously the girl followed mimicking the boy down to every last detail. Intrigued Peter folded his arms over his chest and watched with delight as the girl copied him, he connected his hands together and made waving motions with his arms and the girl squealed as she tried to replicate the action.

"So you're just trying to learn huh? I don't suppose you have some kind of technique to learn English, oh who am I kidding… I'm never that lucky" the brunette complained glancing off to the side.

Unfortunately he didn't have time to register the movement before the girl had pulled his mask almost all the way off and openly French kissed him, her grip was overwhelming and Peter thanked the lord that he had learned how to use his clinging ability to stick his mask to his face. The girl pulled away with a grin as she wiped her mouth with her forearm and Peter stuttered for a moment bringing his mask back over his chin trying to conceal his blush, the teenager coughed awkwardly as he tried to ignore the ever growing heat in his cheeks.

"What was that?" he questioned incredulously throwing his arms out to the side for added effect.

The girl giggled, "I was merely learning your language. That is how we do things back on Tamaran, is it not the way here?" she questioned sweetly as Spider-Man's brown eyes widened underneath the blank white lenses.

He shook his head, "Wait a second… so you mean to tell me that you learned an entire language by locking lips with a total stranger? How?! That's not even entirely hygienic let alone remotely possible" Peter complained watching as the girl's glowing green eyes studied him deeply.

"I am Koriand'r, what is your name friend?" Koriand'r asked as Spider-Man waved her off.

"Just call me Spider-Man, everybody does. Well not everybody, most people call me menace but beggars can't be choosers" he prattled on as Koriand'r continued to listen.

The alien poked where she thought his nose was, "You talk a lot friend Spider-Man. But you do not have anything of interest to say, what planet is this? What species are you?" her curiosity peaked and Peter found himself rubbing the back of his neck embarrassingly.

He chuckled and admired the innocence of the young woman, "Well I guess I'm what you'd call human… give or take and this place is Earth. Central Park in New York City to be more specific, are you here alone Koriand'r… you mind if I just call you Kory?" he weakly asked gaining a blinding smile out of the alien.

"That is a wonderful name but you are right, I am alone here. My family and friends are light-years away back on Tamaran, I have nowhere to go" the cheerful upbeat tone left her voice and Spider-Man couldn't help but frown.

The boy tried to cheer her up, "Well I'm your friend… right? I mean, you could stay with me. If you wanted to that is" Peter assured her.

The girl beamed back and threw her slender yet incredibly strong arms around his red and blue form, "That is glorious! Thank you for your hospitality friend, I am truly grateful" Spider-Man laughed nervously.

"Sure, no problem. Letting an insanely attractive alien stay at my apartment, how bad could it be?" he spoke more to himself than the girl but that didn't stop her from responding.

Her expression was curious as she leaned out of the hug and traced the wide white lenses of his mask with her finger, "Is it normal for a human to talk to themselves? You tend to do that quite well" was that even a compliment?

Spider-Man wasn't sure as he answered, "Thanks… I guess. Now I don't want to rush you but we should get going, who knows how long it'll be before S.H.I.E.L.D. or those crazy Cadmus people show up. Are you okay to walk or do need me to carry you?" it wasn't exactly the best line but you couldn't blame a guy for trying.

The red haired beauty smiled sweetly as she hoisted the man up and off of his feet faster than he could react, "I will be doing the lifting. Now where is this apartment of yours friend?" with that she rocketed off faster than sound into the sky leaving a trail of neon green light behind her.

And Spider-Man screamed all the way home.

* * *

Tamaranian language—_Who are you? What is this place?_

_Why do you wear a mask?_

_Yet you still persist. I cannot understand you._

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** What did you think? Good? Bad? Leave me some feedback and let me know and I'll try to work on it, if you have any requests just send them over and I'll try to see what I can do. Oh and if you want a follow up to this then just say so and I'll get right on it.

Don't ask me why I went with Starfire for the first chapter, I'm not entirely sure. I just thought that the pairing was quite different so... yeah, I do actually have more planned for the two of them so if the pairing gets some love then expect it to be posted after a couple more chapters. By the way this chapter would have gone completely different if I had used the New 52 Starfire, just saying.

And for those of you that are reading Unnoticeable, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak... it's a pretty big one. Stay safe!


	2. Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch)

**Author's Note:** The support has been great for this story so far so I present you with another situation, let's switch over to the Marvel slice of women for the time being.

This is how it's going to go, a DC chapter then a Marvel chapter and so on so forth just to keep things even and organized.

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I don not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch**

Spider-Man watched like a proud father as the girl he was mentoring, Hope Summers was training to somehow fulfil her purpose in the world. What that purpose was, Peter didn't quite know. He hadn't been told a lot about the girl, only that she was the mutant messiah and played a key role in the fate of all mutants. Of course that was Doctor Strange who had told him that, Peter really wasn't big on the whole magic aspect of the world but he understood it somewhat.

Apparently magic was science people just didn't understand, Reed Richards himself acknowledged its existence and when somebody like Thor existed it really was hard to argue. Of course Spider-Man had his fair share of magic allies and opponents, except Mysterio. Mysterio was a big cheater.

Peter's blank lenses stared at the young girl as she worked up a sweat with Iron Fist, she looked tired. The small session came to an end and Hope looked over at Spider-Man hoping to be cut some slack, he reluctantly nodded. The mutant walked off into the mystical city of K'un L'un along with Danny and the vigilante was left alone with his thoughts, and boy was he thinking.

Mostly about what he had said to Hope, about stepping up when the time was right. Because no matter how many gods or super soldiers the Avengers had on their pay role there would always be a time when the little guy had to step up, Spider-Man was just a happy-go-lucky vigilante. Truth be told he felt alienated surrounded by so many other heroes that were so much more powerful than he was, what could he do in the fight against the Phoenix?

Well supposedly his role in the grand scheme of things was to train Hope with the help of the Scarlet Witch, Peter was baffled to say the least. Why him? Why not Captain America or even Susan Storm? The hero of all heroes and one of the most powerful independent women on the entire planet, why not them? Peter joked that maybe god was just messing with him, he or she tended to do that quite a lot.

Maybe it was because of his mistake, one of the biggest mistakes of his entire life. Maybe he deserved to struggle day in and day out, maybe he should just—!

"Something on your mind?" a feminine voice reached his masked covered ears and Peter was shaken from his thoughts.

He span around holding his chest, "Geez! You kinda snuck up on me there! Do you have to be so sneaky?" the scientist questioned receiving a small laugh from the Scarlet Witch herself.

Decked out in her famous scarlet red costume with cape and boots to match she wore an amused smile, "Sorry. I guess we're all a little on edge" Wanda said watching as Spider-Man mentally calmed himself down.

Peter nodded somewhat warily, "Yeah I guess so" he spoke shortly finding himself with a lack of words in her presence.

How could he not? Despite the fact that it may not have been her fault the woman had put him in one of the most horrible situations of his life, a twisted reality formed all around him that granted him what he desired most. Peter was married to his first love Gwen Stacy and they even had a son together, his Uncle Ben and her father George Stacy were all alive and well. He was given the fame and the appreciation he craved, the constant need to be liked among New York as well as the rest of the world. He was one of the most famous people on the planet but like everything good in his life it didn't last long, in a world where mutants reigned supreme and humans were the minority memories of his alternate life came bleeding through his mind.

Peter wrote everything down in a journal and kept it hidden fearing for his family's safety should anyone have found out his secret, that he was a human passing himself off as a mutant. Inevitably it all came crashing down around him and Peter woke up in his bed after experiencing one of the most realistic nightmares in his entire life.

Peter blinked behind the wide white lenses of his mask as he felt himself tapped on the arm by the Scarlet Witch, "Are you okay? I didn't set off your spider-sense, did I?" she questioned knowing full well why he was so tense around her.

He shook his head with a small chuckle, "I'm fine. Just a little… out of place, besides my friends don't set off my spider-sense. If they're not attacking me that is" the red and blue hero replied prompting the woman to give him a curiously sceptical look.

"You… consider me a friend?" the question was weak and barely audible but Spidey managed to catch it.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Well yeah. I mean, why wouldn't I?" Peter asked with a slightly amused tone.

Wanda gave him a look of disbelief before turning away from him, Spider-Man raised an eyebrow beneath the mask as she turned back and opened her mouth to say something in response. Unfortunately for her no words came to mind and she turned away once more unable to even voice her shock, Peter wasn't sure how to react around her. It may have been a little unfair to think about but he really didn't want to push her over the edge as she had been before, things would get real crazy real fast.

Feeling that he'd have to be the one to progress the conversation he summed up enough courage to tap her on her shoulder, Wanda turned around and stared into his blank white lenses with her own blue orbs.

Spider-Man spoke, "Is this about that whole 'thing' that happened?" he questioned using his hands for quotation marks.

'Thing' had been the choice word for the incident as Spider-Man and everyone else affected by the House of M preferred to forget about it, though Spider-Man arguably went through the most with his twisted reality he was one of the few people who chose to just move on. If there was one thing the Amazing Spider-Man did not do it was harbour a grudge, and while there was only a few select people he truly detested with every fibre of his being Wanda was not one of them.

The woman had been through a heck of a lot in her own life, actually she was probably the female equivalent to him. But he didn't dwell on it because there was no point, he could mope about how terrible his life was in the privacy of his own apartment but when he was out and about wearing the red and blue spandex he had to be bigger than that.

Wanda nodded hesitantly as though waiting for both of her ears to be assaulted by a barrage of insults and obscenities and given the fact that it was Spider-Man she was dealing with they were sure to be creative, but it didn't come. Instead she heard the Avenger sigh heavily before placing a red clad hand on her shoulder.

"The past is the past, it's better not to dwell on it. You don't want any worry lines in that lovely complexion of yours, do you?" the New Yorker said with a small chuckle.

Wanda was shocked to say the least, as far as she was concerned she deserved at least some form of punishment for what she did but instead she was greeted by a rather flattering compliment from the wall-crawler no less. The woman narrowed her blue eyes and shook her head full of thick auburn hair, she wasn't fully aware of the fact that she was blushing slightly.

She addressed Spider-Man, "You're a very strange… yet remarkable man" she told him with a small grateful smile.

He really had eased some of her fear, and this was the man who had gone through the most tragic ordeal due to her manipulation of reality. And just like the name of the young girl they were teaching together the web-slinger had inspired some form of hope within her, the hope that if Spider-Man of all people could forgive her for her mistake then surely others could too.

Peter snorted as he slung an arm around the shoulders of the woman, "Tell that to my therapist" he quipped as he led her back towards K'un L'un and possibly towards a brighter future.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So yeah, when I was initially planning this chapter I thought I was gonna have some trouble with the situation and content but as soon as I started writing it just kind of flowed out. Anyway if you want a follow up then just let me know and if any of you awesome people have any more suggestions then keep them coming, stay safe!


	3. Dinah Lance (Black Canary)

**Author's Note:** Here's the next DC pairing and I honestly didn't know how I was gonna throw these two together but writing subtle mutual attraction is much easier than writing full blown romance, anyway hope you guys enjoy this one but if Dinah's not your thing then just put up a review and let me know who you'd like to see next.

On an off note, has the site been screwing up for anyone else lately? I didn't get any e-mails for like two days and then they all just flooded in, pretty weird. Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I don not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Dinah Lance/Black Canary**

His speed and ferocity surprised the woman, the man's stinging strength and unparalleled agility was astounding. And to think Dinah used to consider him a rookie, the Leaguer remembered the first time she sparred with Spider-Man. The vigilante was just a kid, the myth that was most potent in New York was no older than seventeen she had to guess.

Despite what she had heard, that he defied the odds on a daily basis the Black Canary was still able to floor him round after round. He fought wildly and honestly looked like an idiot with the way he flailed his arms around, Dinah could instantly tell that he wasn't used to fighting offensively. But in order to beat him she had to confuse him, even when his back was turned to her he dodged what should have been a direct strike.

Apparently he had some kind of special danger sense, a little unfair but she was adaptable if anything. The difference between then and now was astonishing, Spider-Man kept his strength in check so as to not harm her severely and matched her every move down to a tee. Dinah had heard through the grapevine that the man had adopted a no nonsense attitude, the only thing that stayed the same were the painfully obnoxious jokes.

The acrobat had a knack for giving nicknames to his allies and enemies, unfortunately for Dinah hers wasn't very imaginative. Yes, she was named after a canary but that didn't mean he had to call her Tweety every time he saw her. She only had to imagine how his teammates on the Avengers and the Future Foundation felt, but then again every team needed somebody who could lighten the mood.

The Justice League had the Flash, the Teen Titans had Beast Boy but everything else belonged to Spider-Man. Still… his combat prowess had grown exponentially and the woman was struggling to keep up with him, his movements were fluid and sawn together on the fly so she couldn't for the life of her predict them. It was obvious he had learnt some form of martial art but what that was she honestly didn't know, and she was the Black Canary for God's sake!

It took all of her mental capability to be able to ignore the constant stream of quips as well as the red and blue after images that were dotted around the room, he was everywhere and nowhere at the same time and Dinah couldn't even comprehend how on Earth he had gotten so good. Lost in a flurry of her own thoughts she felt something sting her face, she didn't see any of his arms move as she fell backwards right onto her behind.

Dinah's crystal blue eyes looked up to see a red clad hand extended out to her but she couldn't help her curiosity, "How… did you get so… serious?" the question came out in a series of short breathes and the woman only just realized how much she had been pushing herself to keep up with him.

Peter smirked behind the mask, "I took your advice" he informed her as Dinah grasped his hand lightly and found herself back on her feet.

Her advice… she remembered what she had said to him after the first time they had sparred, she was surprised he remembered that considering it was around seven years ago. She had told him that if he was serious then he needed to get serious, he needed to end a fight as quickly as possible and stop toying with the lesser threats. The quicker he could neutralize them the more people he was likely to save, but Spider-Man still found the time to throw in a one-liner here and there.

Dinah looked him dead in those wide reflective lenses of his, "Good job. I could barely even see you" the famed fighter admitted.

Although her senses were much more tuned than the average human due to years of extensive training she couldn't get a lock on him and that made her all the more proud, as though she were a teacher and he was the student. Despite the fact that the two had only shared two lessons together the progress was evident and it made it all the more sweet that he kept her advice at heart.

Spidey laughed, "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you, for a second there I thought I was gonna trip or something" the scientist joked as the Black Canary began looking him up and down.

He raised his eyebrow beneath the mask, "Uh… see something you like?" he questioned in good fun and smirked when she gave him a 'dream on' kind of look.

Dinah prodded his chest, "What martial art were you using? I've never seen anything like it" she wondered where he had pulled such a chestnut from.

Spider-Man nodded, "I thought you'd pick up on that. It's my own personal form of fighting, the names kinda cliché but… I call it the Way of the Spider. It's a martial art that utilizes every one of my powers, skills and instincts to the best of their ability. Not everyone can learn it but I'm willing to bet you'd do a pretty good job, you want a lesson?" the superhero asked walking back over to the sparring mat.

Dinah pondered the offer for a moment, "Sure. I could always add something new to the arsenal and who knows, maybe in time I'll whoop your butt with your own martial art" she teased as she strut over to the mat and entered a fighting stance that Spider-Man recognized somewhat.

Peter smiled sloppily as his brown eyes grew determined, "I don't doubt it Tweety" he chided drawing a death stare from the woman.

Peter tensed as Dinah charged, if anything the woman was stubborn so Peter had a feeling they were going to be at it all night. Who would've thought that Spider-Man would be teaching the Black Canary a thing or two about fighting?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Good? Bad? My experience with a lot of DC girls is kind of limited but this makes great practice, want to see a follow up down the line? If so just let me know and I'll try and make it happen, stay safe!


	4. Janet Van Dyne (Wasp)

**Author's Note:** Now here's a chapter with some romance, sorry it took a while but a lot of the first sets of chapters will be set-ups for the second sets. Here's one of my favourite Marvel women with my favourite superhero, seriously Janet's as awesome as they come. Anyway thank you for the suggestions and reviews and I'll try to include as many as I can write but I hope you do enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I do not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Janet Van Dyne/Wasp**

Janet breathed out a sigh of frustration as she threw the thin covers off of her naked body, she sat at the side of the bed staring out into the dimly lit apartment searching for… what was she searching for? The question remained unanswered as she tilted her head to just barely see her yellow and black costume strewn across the floor of the bedroom she was in, her green eyes adjusted to the darkness and she recognized the red and dark blue colours of another costume encircled around her own.

The brunette directed her gaze back at the snoring form of her lover and furrowed her brow, it wasn't the situation she had envisioned herself in after all. Peter Parker slept like a log as her eyes trailed along the exposed skin of his back, but of course she knew what had happened to lead her there.

Janet raised her hand to gently caress her cheek and hissed slightly as the bruise was still present, she had had an argument with Hank. It was just a disagreement, a silly little understanding but he reminded her just how real a relationship could be when she felt the cold sting of his hand. It happened at the Avengers Mansion and the heroine had never felt so ashamed of herself, the walls of the rooms weren't exactly soundproof and everyone had heard the spat.

Steve bless his soul had knocked to see whether anything serious had taken place and Hank lied through his teeth before she could even get a word out, but Janet Van Dyne was no pushover. The woman stood firm and had walked out on the man who supposedly loved her, it was only by sheer coincidence did she run into Spider-Man.

The Avenger had wanted to take out some of her anger on petty thugs and hoods and had predictively run into the street-wise vigilante, Janet couldn't explain the early resentment she held against him but the woman outright attacked him. Spider-Man was a little surprised and confused, he could see the anger and frustration in her green eyes and it genuinely upset the web-slinger.

For all of their differences the illustrious Janet Van Dyne was a woman right after his own heart, funny and energetic as well as always housing a dazzling smile on that super model complexion. Sometimes Peter thought his spider-sense extended a little deeper than just sensing danger, in some rare instances he could feel the emotion resounding off of an individual and Janet's was pure heartbreak. So closing his eyes he let her lash out and take out some of her anger on him, Janet clocked him directly across the jaw.

Granted he didn't feel a thing but when he reopened his brown orbs he saw a somewhat satisfied smile etched onto her face, at first he thought he had solved her problems but when her eyes began leaking with sorrow Spider-Man had no idea what to do. Luckily he didn't have to do much, Janet instinctively wrapped her slender arms around the nearest thing and at the time Spider-Man was the closest. The founding Avenger almost squeezed the life out of him but he just stood there and rubbed her back whispering sweet nothings into her ear, that was what he was supposed to do right?

Well if the unexpected kiss was anything to go by it certainly seemed to work, but as Janet pondered what had happened in the dim shadows of Spider-Man's apartment she had to think to herself whether it was a good idea or not. The wise-cracking vigilante was funny, charming and the physicality was an added bonus but when Janet took the mask away that was when she really had to marvel at the man.

Peter Parker was smart, caring and had one of the biggest hearts. It's said often that Spider-Man is the heart and soul of New York and the superhero community but not until then did she fully believe it, a man so willing to take the punishment for someone else's mistakes just to ensure that nobody else had to suffer. He stood up for what he believed in and was as righteous as Captain America himself, and that's when Janet realized that although Spider-Man is… well amazing Peter is so much more than that.

A strong arm wrapped itself around Janet's toned stomach and she smiled because of it, "You okay?" the question was so quiet and concerning that Janet turned and rolled into his arms the two of them lying face to face exposed to one another.

Staring at his brown eyes that sparkled with a love for life Janet sighed, "Never better… now that I'm with you" the statement was maybe a little old hat but the words were full of truth.

Janet had lead a complicated life and it had only gotten even more confusing when she had met Doctor Hank Pym, the man was brilliant but underneath all of that his personality was full of holes. The amount of times he had lashed out at her for absolutely no reason at all was all the evidence she needed, the slap was the incident that cemented their relationship in the past. The Wasp was always so concerned about what other people would think of her that she thought she had to live up to those expectations, she thought her marriage had to live up to the too perfect bond of Reed Richards and Susan Storm.

But she just couldn't do that, she didn't have the strength to continue just to please others. Peter on the other hand didn't care what other people thought and that couldn't have been truer considering who he was in the world of superheroes and villains, Spider-Man was constantly the source of rumours and accusations in the Big Apple and most of the time Peter never batted an eyelid. Of course when things got serious like the wall-crawler being framed for murder then something needed to be done, but the point is that she had never felt more comfortable and content than when she was with Peter and given the fact that she had only spent one night with him that was pretty incredible.

His chest was warm and inviting like a cup of hot chocolate in the winter, it was refreshing and a pleasure of hers. His arms were secure and strong but she had never felt softer skin, and the goofy smirks he gave her riddled her body with sultry tingles.

Peter smirked brushing a short stray brown hair away from Janet's small nose, "Is that a fact? How long do you plan on staying?" he inquired as the woman traced her fingertips across his jawline.

Janet bit her lip, "For as long as you'll have me" she moaned as Peter rubbed her neck and chest with the gentle hands that could only be associated with him.

He looked off to the side, "Oh… well I should probably warn you. We're gonna be here for a while" he joked.

The woman's soft infectious giggling was cut short as Peter cupped her chin and drew her in for a deep strawberry flavoured kiss, Janet's eyelids fluttered shut as she raked her fingers through his short coconut scented brunette hair. Janet threw back her head in pure ecstasy as Peter riddled her upper chest with small precise kisses and she grinded her thigh against his waist, lost in a plethora of pure bliss and never ending excitement a small fleeting thought crossed her previously troubled mind.

The thought was so miniscule and insignificant that at that moment it was pushed all the way to the back of her head making way for bursting sensations of vivid rainbow coloured euphoria, the question being what would everyone think about the Wasp and Spider-Man being together? What would the Avengers think? What would Hank say? Well truth be told, Janet didn't care because as long as she was with Peter Parker nothing else mattered.

He was there to protect her, to comfort her should she ever feel down and blue. And the amount of joy that swelled in her heart was universal when he held her, to her there was only him. No more hiding behind false appearances and high expectations, no more bruises and harsh words that would break her resolve. At the end of a hard soul shattering day she could come home and collapse into his always welcoming arms because even though the world may turn its back on her, a man she originally resented for a reason she couldn't quite explain would always be there to whisper sweet something's into her ear.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm not really that good with romance and describing feelings and stuff so if you had any problems with this one just let me know and I'll do my best to work on it, if you have any more suggestions or ideas for situations for the web-head and some of the finest women in comics then just send them on over with a review and I'll see if I can make them possible. Stay safe!

I'd also like to wish BlueInfernoX a happy birthday, sorry it's a day late but I figured I'd put it up with this chapter. Hope you had a fun day!


	5. Rachel Roth (Raven)

**Author's Note:** Man it's good to be back online! My internet's been down for a week people, a week! Seven. Days. It's been pretty bad but I... I don't want to talk about it.

Anyway when I was planning this chapter I thought to myself what was the best decade for the Teen Titans comic books? Why the eighties of course! And then I thought to myself what was going on with Spider-Man during the eighties? Care to make a guess? Well there are some clues below so read on and see if you can tell what's happened to Spidey.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I do not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Rachel Roth/Raven**

April 9th 2010

_Something strange happened to me today, I know that's not exactly unusual for me but still… it was quite different. An ally of ours is staying at the Tower, normally I wouldn't care but he just seems to pop up wherever I go. I scowled at him as I read and his already narrow angry eyes scowled back, I like to keep my face hidden from others but I have absolutely no clue of what he looks like. _

* * *

April 11th 2010

_He's just black and white, tall and athletic. Whenever he's not looking I steal a glance his way and notice he's always tense, his hands are always balled up into fists and I can't help but be on edge around him. He's definitely changed, he doesn't talk much anymore and even when he does it comes out as one worded sentences. _

_I can sense pain and anguish but also the feeling of entrapment, it's curious to say the least. Normally people are tense around me, I can see the fear in their eyes when they look at me. I can feel the terror in their souls when I walk by, I don't intend for them to be scared but that's just how I'm perceived given my background. When I walk by him I sense no fear, I can't see the fear in his eyes because when I do look into them I only see my own pale reflection looking back at me. _

* * *

April 15th 2010

_Spiders are beautiful creatures, the way they move and catch their prey is a sight to behold. I watch him sometimes, I just sit there and stare at him from across the room and he stares back. Normally I would hate someone staring at me but this is different, his gaze isn't accusing or suspicious. Mine holds disinterest most of the time and occasionally his narrow white eyes soften slightly, they enlarge a fraction as he stares at me but as soon as someone talks to him they harden once more and his jaw tightens._

_If I didn't know any better I would say that this is not Spider-Man, the man I have met before is fast agile and quick witted. This man is still all of those things but he rarely says a word anymore, his silence compliments mine and I find myself talking to him more and more._

* * *

April 20th 2010

_We talked through the night, surprisingly I did most of it. He questioned my reason for being on the team, I must admit I've been doing that a lot lately. I didn't answer but instead offered him a question of my own, I asked why he'd run away and he too does not answer. I can tell he's running from something, he's been staying with us for almost two weeks now and the only person who seems to know something is Nightwing. It's none of my business so I won't intrude but even Richard is wary around him for the most part, that's the thing that worries me._

_Occasionally I catch him talking to himself, he sometimes refers to himself as 'we' instead of 'I'. It's unsettling but intriguing, it's not every day I come across somebody as broken as I am._

* * *

April 23rd 2010

_I went out on patrol with him today, Richard advised me to keep an eye on him. It was interesting to watch him work, he was aggressive and short tempered. He dished out the most savage beating I've ever witnessed to a rapist and tore apart a gang of thugs in less than ten seconds, it was rather exciting for me. Something I rarely ever feel, he seemed indifferent about the situation and it only fuelled my curiosity. I won't deny that these feelings are strange but it's the first time I've ever really felt anything for anyone and I'm not even sure what it is exactly I'm feeling, I've spoken to Kory about it given her productive love life. She told me I was 'how humans say crushing on him', it was probably the only time in my life I've ever felt like laughing. I don't get crushes, never have and I never will._

* * *

April 25th 2010

_I find myself spending more and more time with him for reasons unknown, there's just something about him I find exhilarating. Garfield had been teasing me today and despite the fact that he was just joking no matter how weak they were the spider was quick to defend me, I don't need anyone to stand up for me. Vulnerability shows weakness, although I do admit it was quite flattering at the time despite his aggressive approach._

_We continue to talk through the night and I notice he sits closer to me as each day passes, I'm not normally comfortable with close proximity but I can't bring myself to move or even voice my protests. It's almost frightening in a way but even with his nightmare inducing glare I don't have any time for fear, it's not in my range of emotions._

_He's a man of few words, I've noticed he doesn't even take the time to grunt when he's performing physically demanding tasks. I'm not normally attracted to… well anything really but I feel myself chip away when I'm in his presence, he says he understands me. He told me he admires a woman who can take care of herself, that my resilience is attractive. I found myself at a loss for words in the first time in my life, I didn't really know how to respond to his advances._

* * *

April 27th 2010

_We went a full day without talking to one another and I couldn't bring myself to look into his opaque eyes, I was acting timid around him and I hated it. It seems he did too, he told me to forget about what he had said. The only problem is that I'm not fully sure I want to, when he's not silent or angry he can be caring. People may call me the witch of the Titans and I am half demon but I'm still a woman and I feel comfortable with him, he said my eyes are stunning and I couldn't help but blush._

_Is this what it feels like? To care for someone? I don't know, I've never felt this way about anybody before. Most of the other girls aren't really any help when it comes to advice, Rose just told me to screw him and get all of the tension out of the way. Like I said, no help at all. He asked me what kind of books I read, he asked me whether or not I was okay. I responded with a small smile and he nodded, he didn't pry or over stay his welcome and I realized that he was respecting my privacy._

* * *

May 2nd 2010

_He's protective of me whenever we go out, whether it's together or as part of the Titans. He sheltered me from a shotgun blast fired by Deathstoke, I was relieved to see that it didn't kill him but instead just made him angrier. It took Superboy several attempts before he was able to calm the vigilante down and pull him off of the mercenary, he's stronger than he looks. Everyone's having doubts as to whether or not they can trust him anymore but he doesn't seem to care, Richard has tried to talk to him but apparently he's not getting through to him._

_Yesterday he told me he was leaving, said that he had overstayed his welcome. When everyone else heard they seemed to be okay with the news, they wished him well but he didn't listen to any of them. He never took his eyes off of me, even when Richard said something about the suit he was wearing._

_It's funny, now that I think about it I can't seem to remember what he had said either. I followed him to the exit and he turned to me silently, he told me how I wasn't exactly one for emotion so he opted for a handshake. I have to admit I felt rather insulted and thinking back on it now I have no idea what came over me, I batted his pitch black hand away and grabbed him by the collar of his costume. I pulled his face down onto mine and I kissed him, it felt unusual. Suddenly the lower half of his mask was gone and I could feel his lips brush over mine, he tasted ripe with emotions both positive and negative._

_I didn't protest when he tasted me, his hand caressed my face with passion and I could feel myself grow warmer. The man pulled me in hard against him and I melted into his embrace feeling as though I were exposing my very soul to him, he seemed to accept willingly enough and I looked up at him with begging eyes… I wanted to see his face._

_The white slits of his eyes narrowed in understanding and his mask drew back on its own before me, I didn't expect him to be so handsome. Messy brown hair hung loosely over his deep hazel eyes and those were the first features that drew me in. The eyes, they held so much pain and suffering and I nodded in sympathy which was something new for me._

_I pulled him in close once again and felt his lips brush against my ear as he pulled my hood down, he whispered his name as an act of trust. I don't know why I did it but I gave in to him and replied with my own where only he could hear it, the rest of the night was quite unclear after that but I awoke undressed in my bed with the duvet wrapped around my torso._

_I was alone once again and felt a little betrayed, did he just leave in the middle of the night? After I had let my guard down? I was shook from my thoughts as the door to my bathroom opened and he walked out in a pair of boxer shorts, I tried to cover myself up despite how intimate we had gotten and he offered me his hand._

_He told me he was leaving, said he couldn't run away from his problems forever. I knew the feeling very well but was utterly shocked when he asked me to go with him, I felt conflicted. I didn't know how to answer but he sat there completely silent and waited for me, finally after what felt like an eternity I nodded. _

* * *

June 30th 2010

_During my time with the Titans a lot of things had happened, yes they were like my second family but sometimes I felt as though I were a burden to them. With him I felt wanted, I felt needed and I felt desired. It was an uplifting thought and one he still lets me feel every moment we spend together, whether it's when we talk or when I accompany him out on patrol and everything in between._

_Still… that suit of his, sometimes I wonder whether it has a mind of its own._

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have to admit I was originally going to put Batgirl up first but I figured I'd keep that one until next time, but don't worry Barbara will make her appearance. Also if the first person account threw you off then I apologize but I thought that if Raven couldn't express her emotions on the outside then why not record them somewhere like say... a diary. That makes sense to me but if you'd like to see a follow up down the line then just let me know and I'll get to work.

It's good to be back!


	6. Carol Danvers (Ms Marvel)

**Author's Note:** And it was bound to happen some time but here we have one of Marvel's finest women, Ms Marvel herself. Most of these first parts are getting something off of the ground relationship wise, I promise you the second parts will be more romantically involved. I'm just trying to spice things up a bit and to all those that reviewed it really means a lot to me, I honestly thought you'd hate the way I wrote the Raven chapter but I'm glad it was so well received. It was the most fun chapter to write to date despite it's moody disposition.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I do not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Carol Danvers/Ms Marvel**

"Can't we talk about this? I mean I love to talk, it's my thing. My skill, my strongest ability. Who needs spider strength and speed when I talk faster than you can fly!" Spider-Man shouted back through his red mask as he swung high above the streets of Manhattan.

Not too far behind him and noticeably not even trying to keep up with him was Carol Danvers, the illustrious Ms Marvel herself. As one of the many enforcers of the Superhero Registration Act she was tasked with hunting down fellow heroes who refused to register with the government, while it didn't sit well in her stomach hunting friends and ally's Carol believed it was the best course of action and ultimately did not want to spend the rest of her life in a federal prison.

Her brow furrowed as she pursued one of the more elusive heroes in the public's eye despite the fact that he pranced around in his spider themed onesie in broad daylight in the most superhumanly active city in the world, "I'm warning you for the last time Spider-Man. Stand down and turn yourself in or be taken down by force" she advised the red and blue vigilante as he swung low and diverted into the nearest alleyway.

A few parting words were thrown her way, "My mother warned me about crazy women like you. I bet you're just hanging back to check out my perfectly defined butt" Carol heard him chuckle after the accusing taunt.

The woman rolled her blue eyes as she followed suit quickly enough turning into the alleyway she had spotted him enter only for her neck to hit something firm, Carol ricocheted from whatever she had hit to the floor with little force and it agitated her more than actually damaged her. Ms Marvel slowly rose to her hands and knees and raised her head to see the athletic form of Spider-Man clung to the side of the alley wall holding a now slack web-line in his hand.

He placed his hand to his mouth and gave a short laugh, "You might wanna watch your step. I probably should've told you that before you fell but then where's the fun in that? Catch me if you can double M" he exclaimed before leaping out of the alley much to the irritation of Ms Marvel.

It seemed the arachnid was treating the situation as one big game, a game she would be more than willing to play. A grim smile found its way onto her lips as she took to the sky to try and spot the law evading hero, luckily she hadn't given him much time to actually gain any sizable distance as New York City was Spider-Man's playground. Peter knew the ins and outs and every nook and cranny of the great city and finding him could be like finding a needle in a haystack, an almost impossible task if he was hiding.

Carol caught sight of him bouncing across rooftops around twenty blocks away and she pushed on the speed a little catching up to him in no time at all, the woman saw him turn his head up at her from above and figured that must have been his special danger sense warning him to her presence. Despite the clear and present danger Spidey addressed her sarcastically flipping and twirling as he did so, all the while with a determined smile present on his face.

"What seems to be the problem Officer Marvel? Is it because I forgot my superhero license? I swear I left that in my other pair of pants" he asked in a juvenile manner.

Carol's brow creased as she smirked prompting Peter's spider-sense to ring like crazy, with speed that surprised the Queens born hero the heroine swooped down and delivered a solid punch to his jaw. Spider-Man went flailing through a billboard and straight into the brick wall of a building, luckily the force wasn't enough to send him all the way through to the other side but he'd have been lying if he said he didn't see stars.

Peter shook his head as Carol once again appeared floating in front of him with her arms folded across her chest, "Like I said Spider-Man. Come in willingly or I will make you, the choice is yours. All you have to do is register" she told him offering the man her hand out of a gesture of good faith.

Peter scowled behind the mask as soon as she mentioned the law and with his own trademark speed he grabbed a hold of her hand and flung her down to street level, "What? So I can broadcast my identity to the entire world? Do you have any idea how many enemies I have, how many enemies we all have? Nobody even associated with us would be safe, it's a stupid law with stupid rules Carol and you'd have to be from the planet stupid to even be stupid enough to follow said stupid law!" Spider-Man shouted soaring down after her.

The woman grit her teeth as she prepared to pull up but didn't expect the added weight of Spider-Man to come crashing down on top of her, the man shot out two web-lines simultaneously connecting them both with the solid blacktop beneath them. With a mighty heave he drove Ms Marvel down like a rocket smashing them both into the street's surface, a small crater was left and Carol was lying prone as Spider-Man narrowed his eyes and pointed towards her.

"This city, this entire world is a dangerous place. If we all fall in line and do what the government says then a lot of people are gonna get hurt, what will it take to make you see that? This country has divided us, there's not even a superhuman community anymore" he exclaimed as he turned to her but wasn't expecting a solid right hook to come flying out of nowhere despite the aid of his spider-sense.

Spider-Man spiralled out of the crater and into a nearby bus denting it horribly, "Then what about Stamford? How many lives were lost because of some inexperienced punks? The government can offer training and security to heroes like you, it doesn't have to be this way Spider-Man" Carol spoke genuinely as Peter crawled out of the vehicle's side slowly.

He stood noticing that Carol looked without injury, she had probably shrugged the attack off. Peter's lips thinned as he stared at her through the wide white lenses of his mask, he shook his head making her frown.

"Doesn't it? Young heroes need training, I'll give you that. But they also need guidance, someone they can trust to show them how it's done. No offence Carol but the government cannot be trusted and if you seriously think you're gonna convince me to join then you're barking up the wrong spider-themed hero, something that drove apart the Fantastic Four has to be bad. That isn't just a friend or an acquaintance, that's a family being torn apart from the inside out!" Peter argued making Carol harden her gaze.

The woman placed her hands on her hips, "Despite the minor setbacks you have to understand that it's what's best for the future" the look on her face was conflicted and Peter could tell.

He pressed on knowing there was no way physically he would've gotten out of the situation, "What future? If you make heroes register some of them won't even have a future, I'm speaking from personal experience Carol. People close to me have suffered because of my secret identity, it's something I do not want to repeat. So regardless of whether or not you agree with me the law is wrong, I will not come quietly and the only way you're gonna get this mask off of my face is if you pry it from my cold dead body. So what's it gonna be Carol?" he finished waiting for the moment of truth where he just may have been killed.

Fortunately it didn't come and Spider-Man heard the heroine reply, "You know I can't just walk away" she simply stated allowing Peter to try and further his cause.

His jaw tightened, "Then don't. You know this is wrong, deep down you know this isn't how things should be. Why don't you do something about it? Show the world just how strong you really are, join our cause and help set things right. Carol, when Captain America thinks it's wrong then it's probably wrong" Spider-Man added in a joke at the end to help ease some of the tension.

The woman stood still and silent as though she were in deep thought, her blue eyes were studying Spider-Man's blank lenses. Was she really going to trust a man whose face she couldn't even see? It was safe to say that she didn't know, Carol had done her research on the man. She had even fought alongside him but she had never seen him so passionate about something, he was always joking. He was always talking but he never really had anything interesting to say other than the occasional funny quip but to see him stand his ground and talk so intensely about something was new to her.

She would be lying if she said his words didn't sway her, they definitely held some merit and it was admirable to see someone stand by their ideals even in the most desperate of situations. As Spider-Man stood there in front of her waiting solely on her decision, a choice that would determine the fate of his life she came to a conclusion.

* * *

Five minutes later…

The scarlet and gold armour of the world's richest superhero landed at the small site of the superhuman fight that had been reported, Tony Stark surveyed the area as S.H.I.E.L.D had begun cautioning off the scene. He spotted one of his enforcers, Ms Marvel talking with a few of the agents and he approached her expectantly. Her blue eyes spotted the gleaming armour from a mile away and as she waved off the agents Carol turned to Iron Man with a displeased frown.

"Carol, heard you and Spider-Man were levelling a city block. I don't see his red and blue ass anywhere so care to tell me what happened?" the familiar snarky tone of the man's voice filtered through the suit and Carol had to eye roll inwardly.

She pointed her black gloved finger behind her motioning to a small manhole cover, "We fought. He tried to talk his way out of arrest but when that got him nowhere he escaped into the sewers before I could reach him, he was gone before I could even pursue" she said prompting Tony to frown inside the titanium alloy suit.

Despite the disappointing news he nodded, "I probably should have warned you about that. Chase him out into the open in New York and he's gone, you should've aimed for a more up close and personal approach. Something to remember next time" Tony told her offering criticism where it was needed and Carol nodded.

"Yes sir" she simply said and Iron Man took off into the air without another word.

* * *

New York Sewer System

The fast moving form of Spider-Man could just barely be made out through the dark damp recesses of the tunnels, he was crawling along the ceiling avoiding the ankle high waist of the passages all the while contemplating what had happened a mere moment ago in his head.

_Can't believe she let me go, that decision could have completely destroyed her life… I guess that means there's still hope after all._

Peter thought smiling slightly behind the fabric of his red mask, despite her choices and all of her cons it seemed Ms Marvel was okay in Spider-Man's book. And as Peter rubbed the side of his jaw slightly it was certain she could throw one hell of a right hook, a punch that would surely leave the red clad vigilante with a whopper of a bruise.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well how about that? So this was set during the mass hysteria of the SRA and as such Carol and Peter were on opposite sides however in this little universe Spider-Man never revealed his secret identity and was obviously single at the time. If you guys want a follow up where Carol becomes Captain Marvel then just let me know and I'll get right on it, stay safe!

Also for those of you that read Unnoticeable I promise you a new chapter sometime soon, it's just when my internet cut and it has been on and off ever since I've lost a lot of motivation. But never fear, I'm using this series of one-shots to get back into the game and re-assume my writing skills. Wish me luck!


	7. Barbara Gordon (Batgirl)

**Author's Note:** I'm thrilled the Ms Marvel chapter was positively received, I spent a while on it. This one has been requested for quite some time now and the woman in question is one of DC's finest so I couldn't very well skip her, I hope you guys enjoy this one!

Thank you to all of those that have faved, followed and reviewed so far. It really helps and means a lot to me, keep sending some recommendations in and share your thoughts with me. I'd love to know what you guys think so far!

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I do not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Barbara Gordon/Batgirl**

Peter Parker fixed his tie and straightened his rented suit furiously as he stood waiting outside of a large glorious mansion in the biggest Gotham Estate in the area, the teenager ran a hand through his messy brown hair as he exhaled deeply unsure of what to expect when he eventually entered the large stately home.

He knocked three times using the large silver door knocker and readied himself mentally for the meeting ahead, after a few minutes he heard the light footsteps of a man walking towards the double door on the other side. Peter raised his eyebrows as the door creaked open and he was greeted with the sight of an elderly man dressed in a sharp black suit with a small greyish moustache, the man raised an eyebrow as he looked Peter over.

"Hello Mister Parker, Barbara has been expecting you. A little late but I trust you had no trouble getting here?" Peter knew who this man was.

He had met him before in his Spider-Man costume when he unceremoniously dropped into the Batcave accompanied by a brooding Dark Knight due to the fact that one of his rogues had been running around in Gotham, Alfred Pennyworth continually made sarcastic comments about his choice in colour scheme and the dry British accent got under Peter's skin… especially when it was mocking him anyway.

He was the butler and close personal friend of the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne and moonlighted as Batman's assistant too, Peter knew that Bruce and Batman were one and the same but he wasn't too sure whether Bruce knew his secret identity.

Peter shook his head and gave the butler a smile, "Not really. I'm sorry I'm late though, I took my Aunt out for dinner. It was her birthday today" he explained as Alfred invited him into the manor.

The British gentlemen nodded with a smile, "Ahh yes and how is May? I hope she received my gift, I regret I was not there to hand it to her in person" he questioned with courtesy.

Peter nodded as he stood there with a small rose, "She's fine. Thanks for asking, and yeah she got it. Loved it even, in fact I think she liked it better than my gift" he joked prompting a dry smile out of the man.

"Marvellous, well do give my regards to May when you return to New York. I'll just fetch Miss Gordon shall I?" Alfred said waltzing away with a small spring in his step.

Peter shook his head with a fond smile, his Aunt and Alfred had really hit it off upon meeting one another at one of Bruce Wayne's formal engagements. Peter was invited and could take a plus one but embarrassingly had no date on hand to go with him, so like the kind and caring woman May Parker was she attended the shindig with him and Peter was surprised to see a small sparkle of excitement gleam in her eyes upon meeting Alfred… something the secret vigilante hadn't seen since childhood.

If anyone deserved happiness it was her and as far as Peter was concerned if she wanted to pursue things with Alfred he couldn't have been more thrilled for her, who was he to step in the way after all? Suddenly Peter was shook from his thoughts by a light tap on the shoulder, he turned with a dreary smile but that was soon replaced by a look of sheer terror.

The physically imposing figure of Bruce Wayne leered over Peter with a firm jaw and joyless expression, Peter had to strain to stop himself from shrieking in terror and suddenly the thought that he was at least forty times stronger and faster than Bruce was not a comforting one. Bruce smirked as Peter fidgeted uncomfortably, there was no-one on the entire planet he could not intimidate.

"Here to pick up Barbara?" the question was short and to the point but Peter struggled to give an answer.

He had only met Bruce Wayne once when he wasn't dressed up as a giant bat, the only instance of meeting was at the formal party but there was definitely an odd air of familiarity on both men's part. Peter knew why but he wasn't sure whether Bruce did, he nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm uhh taking her to see a show. Then dinner… is that okay with you?" the last part came out as a genuine question and Peter was unsure why he had asked that.

The man wasn't her guardian, Peter had met Barbara's father and although he was intimidating he had nothing on Bruce. The brown haired teenager had received blessings from Commissioner James Gordon, he didn't need permission from Bruce Wayne. Unfortunately a little voice inside Peter's head was convincing him that he did, and Peter believed it completely.

Bruce nodded, "Fine. Just have her back by ten, she'll have some work to catch up on" he informed the smaller boy and Peter held up a finger as though asking for permission to speak.

He inquired, "Work for college?" Peter feigned as he knew full well why Bruce wanted her back relatively soon and before the dead of night.

Bruce shook his head, "Not exactly but it's no less important. In fact I wouldn't mind if you tagged along as well, Killer Croc is loose in Gotham Sewers and I could use the extra muscle. Better to take him out quickly instead of wasting precious time and energy" he told Peter and suddenly the boy felt like his whole world had come crashing down all around him.

He stuttered, "You mean—y-you know I'm… you know?" Peter was unable to form a coherent question but Bruce nodded nonetheless.

The smile was not lost on Peter, "World's Greatest Detective. Be back by ten or you'll have me to deal with and no amount of ridiculous agility or danger senses will be able to save you" the threat was spoken calmly and stated as a fact as though the man was completely sure about what he had said.

Peter believed him, "Yes sir" he managed to squeak out as Bruce turned on his heel with a satisfied expression.

At the last moment before he was about to leave Peter's line of sight he cast his icy blue stare back in his direction, "Your secret's safe with me and I know for a fact you'll tell no-one about mine. It'd be the wise thing to do anyway, enjoy your evening" despite the added pleasantry and reassurance Peter was still terrified of the man.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and spun around to come face to face with the sight of a drop dead gorgeous Barbara Gordon in a little black dress that hugged her curves and heels that accentuated her behind, her fiery red hair fell over her shoulders and stopped to rest on her chest. Ruby red lips and sparkling blue eyes made his jaw drop and her hourglass figure complete with jasmine scented smooth skin set his senses on fire and pushed his heartbeat into overdrive, her eyelashes fluttered and she smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you made it, Bruce didn't give you any trouble did he?" the girl questioned and Peter smirked as he presented her with the red rose.

He watched fondly as she took in the scent and grinned, "Nothing I couldn't handle" he blatantly lied.

Barbara hooked her sleek slender arm around his own muscular one and walked him to the large double doors, "I'll take your word for it stud" she commented making Peter smile shyly as the two of them left the manor for a night on the town.

Still, Peter couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched and if his enhanced senses were accurate then the set of steel blue eyes fixated on him and his date originating from one of the upper windows of the mansion made him sweat. The Batman did not joke around when it came to one of his partners, in fact he didn't joke around in any situation.

But the uplifting smile Peter received from Barbara when he looked at her made his heart leap for joy and ensured that the added attention from the Dark Knight was totally worth it, even if it meant he could only indulge in her lovingly warm company for just a mere second.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this one had less of the main girl in but it's for a good reason, honest. The Batgirl follow up is going to be relatively negative and quite dark and I tried to do a little foreshadowing in this chapter which I think I failed epically at, anyway thanks for reading and reviewing (it helps out a bunch with motivation) and stay safe!


	8. Silver Sablinova (Silver Sable)

**Author's Note:** Hello again, thanks for the feedback for the last chapter. It wasn't one of the best in my opinion but I had fun with it nonetheless, I am taking everyone's review into account so if you have something to say then just let me hear it and I'd be happy to listen.

This one was relatively difficult, there have been many incidents in the past where Silver and Spider-Man have met that I could have used but I opted for something a little more immersive than the comics. This chapter is based on probably one of if not my favourite level from the positively received Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions video game, it's rather weird though because the game is supposed to be canon or thereabouts in comic continuity but when it was supposed to have happened is what confused me.

Around the time that the game takes places Silver Sable should have a small infatuation growing for the Spider-Man of her dimension (Earth 616) but instead she wants to mount his head on her wall, literally. I just always thought that was weird... anyway this chapter tries to rectify that without changing the events of the game and steering her towards future events in the comics, if it turned out terrible just let me know but it's just a bit of fun as I've tried to capture the somewhat smooth sarcastic voice of Neil Patrick Harris who voiced the Amazing Spider-Man for the game in my head while writing this.

Anyway now that all of that's out of the way, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I do not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable**

A red clad hand shot its way out of a huge pile of debris and concrete, it had begun to push away the heavy build-up of bricks and soon the tired and sore figure of Spider-Man emerged. Holding one of the many fragments of the Tablet of Order and Chaos he cracked his back before turning back to look at the large unconscious form of the literal Juggernaut, he shook his head slightly as disbelief was present underneath the red fabric of the mask.

He had once again managed to stop the unstoppable but the motivation was great behind his actions this time around, all of time and space were hanging in the balance and it was totally his fault even if it was just an accident. As he prepared to walk away from the large construction site the rotating blades of a large silver helicopter stopped him in his tracks, he looked up not bothering to shield himself from the wind or dust the blades were picking up and groaned slightly.

Peter had completely forgotten about Silver Sable and her Wild Pack, his wide white lenses could see her stood in the belly of the steel chopper looking down at him with a… smile? Spidey had no idea why she was smiling, a couple of minutes earlier she had wanted to mount his head in her living room. In one quick motion he webbed the piece of the tablet up into a sling and strapped it around his back for safe keeping.

The helicopter lowered upon Sable's request and she stepped out as soon as it touched the ground, she walked over to Spider-Man who opened his arms wide hiding a small childish grin behind the mask.

Sable paused to look at him, "What are you doing?" she questioned still a little surprised that he had managed to survive an entire building collapsing around him as well as going toe to toe with Cain Marko.

Spider-Man tilted his head in a confused manner, "What? You mean I don't get a celebratory hug?" he teased watching her lips form a slight frown as she motioned for her men to secure the downed Juggernaut.

She folded her arms across her chest as she addressed him, "Honestly I'm more concerned about the bounty on your head. Not as big as Marko's but well, you are underestimated" Sable said as Spider-Man nodded his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So you heard about that huh? I guess that's why you set your boys on me, thanks for that by the way. Made my job a heck of a lot easier" Peter said his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Sable offered him a smirk, "If it makes you feel any better they were relatively new at their job. You're way above their pay grade" she continued prompting Spidey to furrow his brow behind his opaque lenses.

He too folded his red and blue arms, "What's with all the compliments? Did I accidently fall into a parallel universe again? Man, what are the odds huh? Oh wait never mind, I totally forgot I was Spider-Man for a second" Peter finished with a snort as he walked by the woman ready to deliver the last piece of the fragment to Madame Web.

Sable turned her gaze away from him and back to what little remained of the large building he and the Juggernaut had fought through, "Tell me. Did you plan on leading Marko to one of Osborn's buildings, given your history with the man I wouldn't be surprised if you did that on purpose" she remarked resulting in Spider-Man to halt in his footsteps and spin right back around to face the modern ruins.

_Oh yeah! In your face Osborn! Two birds with one building! Suck it!_

Sable heard a muffled laugh escape Spider-Man's mouth before he put a lid on it, "Oh no… that's… just so… unfortunate… heheheh" he struggled to say it with a straight face and luckily didn't have to on account of his red mask.

With that wonderful piece of news presented to him he turned with a new-found spring in his step and began walking away from the scene whilst whistling a light hearted tune.

Sable followed after him, "If you'll allow me to express my gratitude Spider…" she trailed off as Spider-Man turned to her ceasing his whistling.

The man seemed to be in quite a hurry, "I've kinda got somewhere I need to be. You know, the fate of existence and all that—!" Peter was abruptly cut off as Sable grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his mask up to rest on his nose.

The silver haired woman pressed her lips against his for a brief moment with her eyes closed savouring the sweet taste his lips had to offer, Peter's hazel eyes widened and he was speechless as she pulled away from his mouth. Sable smiled as Spider-Man quickly pulled the bottom half of his mask back over his jaw in a valiant effort to hide the obvious blush on his cheeks, he failed and Sable jumped at the opportunity of a very shy and very speechless Spider-Man.

She smirked, "I'd like to thank you on behalf of my pay check. Now didn't you have somewhere you needed to be?" she questioned playfully her voice taking on an innocent tone.

The man stuttered, "I—uhh yeah… I got… stuff. I'll uhh just—go then… yeah" Peter bumbled on ignoring the ever growing smile of the devil woman.

He turned on his heel and dashed away from the scene before he leapt high into the air and swung off with the tablet fragment safely strapped to his red and blue back, "Spider-Man away!" he shouted as Sable watched him go with a small smile on her face remarking to herself how utterly ridiculous the man was.

"But he is quite the kisser" she muttered to herself brushing the tips of her fingers across her lips feeling a sense of in-completion encompass her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** See? Subtlety! I like to think it's my strong suit... yeah. Okay so I've noticed I've kinda been neglecting to answer the reviews, honestly most of them are just suggestions for woman but some are really uplifting and they motivate the hell out of me. So don't worry, I am reading and taking everything into account. All of you guys are amazing and just on an off note because it's been swimming around in my head ever since I read your review... MrSlinkerman... challenge accepted, I say this only because I've genuinely been intrigued with the concept of Death falling in love with Spider-Man. I mean it's not entirely out of the question, Deadpool managed to do it so why not Spidey.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this because I had a little blast writing it and for any of those that read Unnoticeable I promise the next chapter will be up relatively soon, stay safe!


	9. Harleen Quinzel (Harley Quinn)

**Author's Note:** I'm back for more! And this time it's a villianess, I will say this though... don't expect beyond at least two or three chapters featuring the bad girls of comics because it's hard to make something real when the girls in question are complete psychopaths. Seriously, like Killer Frost? She's a cold blooded killer, pardon the pun. Why would Peter even consider dating her? Unless... he's a Superior Spider-Man? brushing that thought aside for now and taking all of this into account there's only a few villianess' that have other more approachable sides to them that can be used to set something up, Harley Quinn's probably a poor choice for this but this is more of a one sided crush than anything else.

Take it how you will, I had a ton of fun writing this one and I really tried to nail Harley's voice. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I do not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn**

"HAHAHAHHAHAH! Not quite what I had in mind but I suppose it'll have to do! Harley, see to it that our guest enjoys his stay at Hotel Joker. When I'm through with him he'll never want to leave!" the maniacal laugh of the Clown Prince of Crown filled the vigilante's fabric covered ears as a slim athletic looking woman dressed in red and black appeared out of the shadows.

"What're you gonna do? Make me sit on a whoopee cushion? Help… someone save me…" Peter drawled out in a deadpan tone with a satisfied smirk as the criminal grew silent.

The Amazing Spider-Man found himself in an old broken down warehouse in Yonkers following the trail of a recent string of murders, every victim he came across had been exposed to the poisonous gas that was usually associated with the Ace of Knaves. Every one of them died laughing and Spider-Man was determined to put the killer behind bars, he had heard the man had broken out of Arkham but the twenty year old just figured Batman would deal with it. Well the moment the Joker decided to set foot on the streets of Manhattan that's when it became Spidey's problem, and even more so his responsibility.

The sadistic criminal ran out of the warehouse with a frown muttering something about kids these days leaving the agile pair alone in the warehouse, Spider-Man got into a defensive stance while the harlequin watched diligently.

The woman smiled sweetly in front of him as she brandished her ridiculously large hammer, Harley Quinn was once a psychiatrist with a level mind working to rid the world of men like the Joker by 'rehabilitating' them. Of course it didn't work out and she spent her time following the crazed clown around like a lovesick puppy dog, Peter's brow furrowed behind the red mask as Harley opened her red painted lips to speak.

She placed a gloved hand on her wide gymnastic hips, "If it ain't Spidey-Man! I've been rearing to go a few rounds with you for a while now hun" a teasing smile found its way onto her mouth and Peter frowned.

"Yeah well you'll have to forgive me if I'm not as thrilled as you are" he commented as she ran forward with a sadistic grin plastered across her face.

He continued, "A giant mallet? Seriously? That has to be the single biggest cliché I've witnessed tonight, you know aside from your boyfriend's winning complexion" he teased watching as her grin widened with humour.

Harley swung and Peter dodged the attack with ease, she was nimble and fast on her feet but he was a hell of a lot faster. The red and blue web-slinger struck out his foot and tripped her only to be surprised when she dropped the hammer and caught herself by springing off of the ground aiming to kick him in the jaw, his spider-sense alerted him and he reacted in time catching her ankle and flinging her across the room.

"She's going, she's going and she's out of the park! The crowd goes wild!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he watched her soar across the warehouse.

Harley giggled in mid-flight flaying her arms about like a lunatic, "You're so much fun Webs! The Bat never tells any jokes!" she shouted her compliment making the scarlet vigilante wince slightly on account of her whiny slightly grating voice.

Spider-Man shook his head, "I'm starting to see why. I'm surprised he hasn't gone insane yet" he muttered to himself more than anyone else but it didn't stop the woman from hearing him.

Harley grinned sadistically, "I've gotta surprise for you handsome!" she screamed.

The crazed woman reached into her cleavage in mid-air and flung a handful of marbles at the wall-crawler, fortunately Spidey knew enough about the Joker to know that he didn't and by definition anyone associated with him carry ordinary toys. Confirming his suspicions Peter's spider-sense once again lit up his skull and he leaped high into the air avoiding the marbles as they struck the wall behind him, the resulting explosion was enough to propel him forward and snag Harley in mid-air securely.

The woman struggled to get out of his grip all the while laughing hysterically as though she were ticklish, "Stop it! I—I'm—I can't… I'm sensitive there!" she screamed with a painfully obvious blush present on her pale white features.

Peter looked down as he landed with her and noticed one of his hand was indeed touching one of her breasts, the superhero retracted his hand quickly and readjusted his grip on her so he was holding both of her arms tightly.

The blonde struggled but Spider-Man's grip was like iron, "Let me go! Damn it! What are you made of? Mistah Jay said you're just some punk kid in a Halloween costume!" she complained as Spider-Man shushed her with a reply.

"It's Spider-Man for a reason blondie" he stated as a dazed and dreamy look glazed over Harley's features.

She laughed slightly but finished with a sigh, "Yeah I bet it is" Harley said in a low alluring tone making Peter raise an eyebrow under his mask.

He ignored her behaviour for the most part before speaking, "Hey at least you have something to look forward to. There's a nice little padded cell just waiting for you back at Arkham you little psycho you" Spidey joked prompting the Joker's right hand woman to giggle.

She leaned into Spider-Man's grip, "You know just what to say to a girl web-head. If I weren't so stuck on Mistah Jay I'd let you do anything to me… anything" another long drawn out tease and Spider-Man snorted slightly.

The man pointed up with a snicker, "Yeah well he might have something to say about that" he cryptically added.

Harley jerked her head back to look up towards the warehouse's skylight and was shocked to find the Joker knocked out cold and locked in the grip of the Batman, "No! No fair B-Man! We didn't know you were here too!" she screamed up but Spider-Man shook his head in annoyance and shot a small bullet of webbing onto her mouth ensuring she didn't say another word.

Peter turned his head slightly and wasn't at all surprised to find the Batman stood right beside him, "You did well. You made the right decision calling me" he merely complimented and Spider-Man put his hand up waving the sentiment off.

"Yeah well I've heard how hard the Joker can be to catch and I think he gave Superman some trouble once so better safe than sorry, right? Besides, you are the leading expert on the guy" he replied prompting Bruce to nod as he carried the restrained clown over his shoulder.

The Dark Knight nodded his head towards a still silent Harley Quinn, "I'd be careful around her. It's not every day someone besides the clown catches her eye" the smirk was evident on his face and Bruce noticed Spider-Man's jaw tighten even with the mask hiding his features.

He glanced back to the harlequin as his large white lenses reflected the doe eyed look she was giving him, "Hilarious" was all he said as the two of them left the warehouse with Spider-Man keeping his grip locked tightly on her slender arm.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ta da! Anyway I'm glad Silver's chapter was so well received, that was a fun one to write. I really wasn't going to answer any reviews but I feel the need to reply to some of you, the reviews with questions anyway. It's not that I don't enjoy the other reviews but there's not really much I can say to something like 'great chapter, do so and so next'.

**aspiringactor:** Oh geez, Galacta... I've thought about it and I just don't see how. Then again that's the whole point of a challenge... I guess I could... I'll see what I can come up with, promise. As for the rest of the women, stay strong... they will come.

**The New Creed:** You know I've been wanting to write Deadpool for a while now, ever since I began writing for Spidey. The chapter I already have planned for Death doesn't involve Deadpool as I believe it would genuinely ruin the chapter, maybe in a follow up? Or maybe something else a little more outside of the box? I don't know, we'll see.

**Whenntooda:** I was thinking about that truthfully but then I'd have to cover alternate reality versions of girls that could be covered in relative 616 canon, I don't know... I'll toy around with the idea because a younger Spider-Man would certainly help things out.

**hamrat:** There are a few stories like this, the honour for the first goes to Maximus- Reborn. As I said in the very first chapter I was aware of this and simply wanted to put my own spin on things, just because a character has been covered by an author doesn't mean it's off limits to another but I will take your advice and try to broaden things out a bit starting with this chapter actually. Spider-Man and Harley Quinn? I'm not sure it's been done before...

Thanks for the motivating reviews, I'm really glad to see this story doing so well. On a side note for those of you reading my other story Unnoticeable, you can expect the next chapter to be up tomorrow! Stay safe!


	10. Jennifer Walters (She-Hulk)

**Author's Note:** So I wrote this one quite recently actually, compared to other chapters anyway because originally I honestly couldn't think of a situation shared between the two that had been even remotely close to romance. Mostly because they are always at each other's throats despite the pair's ability to crack wise whenever in the face of danger and that's when it hit me, why not just get everything out in the open but on a more one-on-one approach.

This is literally Spidey and Shulkie having a conversation set directly after the events that take place in Avenging Spider-Man issue seven, it's the start of something beautiful folks.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I do not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk**

"Uhh Jen? How many more of those are you gonna eat?" Spider-Man questioned nervously as he already felt the impact her appetite was having on his wallet.

The Sensational She-Hulk stopped herself mid-chew as she set down her club sandwich and glared at her company, "Are you saying I'm fat?" the inquiry made Peter have a mini heart attack.

The vigilante caught himself as he began to choke on his own sandwich, "N-no! Not at… all, I didn't use the F word. I'm just saying do you think maybe you could… slow your pace?" the brunette almost bit his own tongue out at the way he had worded the reply.

Jennifer leaned back as she seemed to let his remark slide, "After a night like this I'll do whatever the hell I want. Honestly I'm surprised I haven't hit a bar yet, instead I'm just sat here spending my time eating with a guy who thinks he's a comedian" the emerald beauty folded her arms over her large purple and white covered chest and frowned.

Spider-Man shrugged as he shook his head, "I don't think I'm a comedian. Funny? Yes. Witty? Uhh hello? Charming? That one's debateable but the point still stands, hey at least I bought you something to eat" Peter pointed out as he sent a toothy grin her way.

She sneered at the visible smirk as the lower half of his red mask was resting on the bridge of his nose, "Not until after I threatened you" She-Hulk pointed out as the owner of the small establishment stood behind the bar watching the two Avengers go back and forth as he dried glasses.

Spidey chuckled, "Thanks for that by the way. It's been a while since someone's made me wet my tights, you should feel proud" he… complimented her?

Jennifer rolled her green eyes, "I feel so honoured. Why can't you just be a silent brooding vigilante like… Daredevil? Or Moon Knight or somebody?" the irritation on her part was not lost on Spidey.

The man sat up snapping to attention, "Number one. If I were a silent brooding vigilante then this world would be at least twenty per cent more miserable, you'd think I'd be joking but a lot of New Yorkers tune into the news to see me tear into some rookie super villain almost every day. Why nobody's given me my own show yet, I have no idea. Number two, we tried that remember? The whole dark and black look?" Spidey pointed out as he railed off his reasons.

She-Hulk brushed a loose strand of ivy shaded hair out of her lighter coloured face, "Oh God that was a nightmare. The whole Secret Wars and then that, jeez Spidey you really put everyone in a crappy mood. Thanks for Venom and Carnage by the way" the Jade Giantess stated sarcastically.

Peter shook his head and narrowed his brown orbs behind the wide lenses of his mask, "It wasn't my fault! It's not like I said 'hey symbiote, you know what would be hilarious?' That thing had a mind of its own, but thanks for letting me know I'm responsible for two of the world's most notorious psychopaths" he threw caution to the wind suddenly losing his appetite in the meantime.

Jennifer shook her head incredulously, "You brought it up!" the woman exclaimed as she rose out of her seat to bear down on him.

Spider-Man rose to the challenge and looked dead in her green eyes with annoyance, "Yeah but I didn't think you'd remind me of my mistake! Do you have any idea how long it takes me to get to sleep at night? Those monsters slaughtered so many and it's all on me, it's not like I walk up to you and say 'hey She-Hulk! Remember when you ripped the Vision in half and then went on a rampage?! You go girl!" he screamed at her with an intensity that made the towering woman speechless.

That is until she grit her teeth in raging fury, before he knew it a large green fist was sent flying his way and the force of the blow knocked Spider-Man through the small restaurant and out of the window carrying shards of glass with him as he went. While the owner of the deli looked on in horror and confusion as the two superheroes had merely been chatting a moment ago She-Hulk breathed steadily, the woman hated losing her cool as it reminded her just why everyone feared her larger cousin.

Exactly one minute later a dazed Spider-Man re-entered the restaurant and took his seat in a casual manner, "Well that was… painful" he commented before rubbing his jaw carefully.

Jennifer sighed as she could already see the large swelling lump beneath the fabric of his mask, "Sorry… I've just been a little angry lately. Well, angrier than usual and sitting here arguing with you isn't exactly helping" the lawyer diverted her eyes away from where she guessed his was once again assuming her own seat.

Spider-Man shook his mask covered head as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Apology not accepted. It was my bad, I shouldn't have gone there. That was… despicable, I uhh I'm glad you punched me though. Knocked some sense right back into me" he remarked with a small chuckle careful of his newly injured jaw.

She-Hulk gave him a half-hearted smile, "I have to admit… I needed that. Fighting a bunch of cats didn't exactly do it for me, you know?" Peter was grateful for the attempt at humour as it helped to lessen some of the tension.

"Well that's me, superhero punching bag. I'm not really a cat person either but even I had to admit, that tail looked fabulous on you" the red and blue acrobat jabbed recounting her newly acquired appendage.

The tired smirk he received from her put a relieved smile on his own lips, "I really rocked it didn't I?" Jennifer questioned as she regained new interest in her half-eaten club sandwich.

The scientist pulled up the lower half of his mask and grinned, "Totally" Peter complimented as he too was about to dig into his own small snack with newfound hunger.

She-Hulk chewed and swallowed before speaking, "Better than Tigra?" she asked with a playful tease of the lips.

Spider-Man shook his head, "No contest" he remarked as he brought the sandwich closer to his open maw before he clamped down… hard.

A new wave of stinging pain lit his synapses on fire as he almost leaped out of his seat opposite her, "SON OF A…!" Peter screamed in mind-numbing horrifying agony.

He slapped both of his red gloved hands to his mouth as She-Hulk once again bit into her own food with pleasurable delight, "A girl could sure get used to this" she teased as the thought of a completely silent Spider-Man made her giggle whole heartedly.

Spider-Man on the other hand was not so joyful, instead he shoved his sandwich away from him with a muffled groan and folded his red and blue arms over his chest like a child not getting his way.

To sum up, his costume had been drenched in sewer water and he had had a much disputed team-up with a super heroine who was rumoured to loath him. He got into a shouting match with her resulting in her busting his jaw almost clean off and he couldn't even finish the small meal he had paid for, but as he stuck out his tongue at the green Goddess of a woman and she gave him a triumphant grin coupled with a playful wink back a lone solitary thought entered his head.

The thought being that maybe the night hadn't been a complete loss after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there we have it, thank you all so much for the reviews and the faves and whatnot. They really are insightful and a lot of you have suggested great women for the story, the support is what keeps me going and you guys are ripe with it. And for those that are suggesting Deadpool I won't be using him as he will be making an appearance in one of my other stories but if my first attempt at writing him is received generally well then I'll let Wade make the jump over to this little chestnut.

Speaking of the regenerative degenerate, who's played his new game? I'm going out to buy it this Friday but I've heard some pretty good things, well... from Deadpool himself anyway so maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up. The guy's not exactly trustworthy...

Apologies for the slightly later upload time but a few things came up, how about a hug instead? No? Okay, worth a try anyway :)


	11. Kara Zor-El (Supergirl)

**Author's Note:** Another pairing that had to happen sooner or later, this one is quite the popular one for reasons unknown. I don't hate it but I myself could never really get into it, to each is own I suppose. I was inspired by the Amazing Spider-Man issue 33 and the Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon for this one, something about someone so powerful like Supergirl being completely helpless just catches me every time. I guess it's because I don't really care for overpowered characters all that much...

Anyway on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I do not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Kara Zor-El/ Kara Kent/Supergirl**

Peter struggled to keep his arms upright, every single muscle in his body ached and the pain was only getting worse. The vigilante was trapped, caught under a gigantic pile of debris and metal with no way out. The boy had stumbled upon a plot of some kind involving one of his greatest enemies, Doctor Octopus. Once upon a time Peter had respected the scientist but fairly soon that same respect was replaced by pity, he had given Otto so many chances at redemption and each and every time the maniacal genius just threw it back in his face.

Spider-Man could have lived with his mistakes costing himself his own life but he drew the line whenever someone else was involved, Peter's wide opaque lenses glanced off to the side of him to see a knocked out Supergirl twitching in pain. The pair had agreed to work together when Kara brought news that Lex Luthor was involved with the plot, two evil genius' on the same side with a common goal was always a bad sign.

At first the two heroes were finding it difficult to get along, Peter wanted to come up with a plan of action whereas Kara did not want to wait around all day and dived straight in. It didn't help that she unwaveringly nicknamed him 'bug boy', for some reason it seemed all the more annoying when she called it him rather than some pissed off super villain.

And as such Spider-Man found himself in one of the most desperate situations of his life, he was trapped underneath the Hudson River in a large pressurized base of some kind. He had no idea whether or not Otto or Luther were still alive, several explosions had gone off during the fight which mostly consisted of Spider-Man fighting the two men due to some kind of experimental Kryptonite gas Lex had flooded the room with. In other words Supergirl was down for the count and Spider-Man was struggling to stay alive.

The teenager could feel himself running out of air as water continued to pour into the submerged base and pool around his ankles, he could feel the temperature drop through the skin tight fabric of his suit and he shivered because of it. The subtle movement made the metal beams and machines above his head creek and Spider-Man's grip almost faltered, Peter's brown eyes watched as the water swept around Supergirl's head swaying her long golden locks back and forth.

He had never been more afraid in his entire life, not because he was going to die but because if he didn't do anything then she was going to die. There was no way on Earth he was going to let that happen, Spider-Man had only met the Girl of Tomorrow a couple of times before but that didn't mean she was any less important to him than anyone else in his life.

The ESU student made sure his feet were firmly planted on the ground before he braced himself, with every ounce of strength Spider-Man could muster he pushed upwards. The metal bent and creaked but it didn't budge one bit, Peter continued to strain himself as he felt his arms almost fall off. He stopped and relaxed as the water continued to rise only serving as a reminder that he was running out of time, but he couldn't do anything. He just felt so weak.

"I-I can't… I'm not s-strong enough, I've failed… she's going to die… because I can't do anything" the brown haired boy struggled to get the words out of his mouth.

Suddenly thoughts of another certain blonde haired and blue eyed girl flashed through his panicked mind and Spider-Man had to shake his head to get rid of them, he really didn't want to fail yet another person in his life even if Supergirl wasn't a big part of it. But he just felt so weak, so powerless to even stay awake. What was the point of all of his great power if he couldn't use it?

The fight had took a lot out of him and now he was making sure that his temporary partner wasn't about to be crushed, he'd never forgive himself and the teen had a feeling that Superman wouldn't cut him any slack either. Where was Superman? Shouldn't he have been able to hear what was going on with that crazy hearing of his?

Peter didn't know, he didn't even fully understand how fatal Kryptonite gas could be to a Kryptonian. But judging from Kara's still prone form it wasn't doing her any favours, Spider-Man groaned.

"S-Supergirl…? I c-could use… some help, p-please?" Spider-Man stuttered and shivered as the water rose to just under his crouched knees.

Unfortunately he received no answer from the feminine superhero, Peter sighed as he shifted himself into a better position for any extra leverage he could gain. Just before Peter was about to give one last mighty heave he heard Supergirl murmur in pain slightly, the water level was dangerously close to completely passing over her face. The thought of her drowning before she died of radiation poisoning was an unbearable one and it made Spider-Man all the more determined to save her life, seeing absolutely no other option and no other way out Peter pushed against the metal.

"AGGHHHH! COME ON, YOU CAN DO THIS SPIDEY! JUST… ONE… FINAL… PUSH!" Peter screamed to himself trying to coax out the frustration and turn it into pure useable strength.

Ever so slowly the metal beams and machinery began to crumple and bend underneath the pressure Spider-Man was expending, his hands were as solid as steel and there was no way he was going to give in. Peter felt his red and blue costume tear all over revealing bare slightly paled skin and strained over exerted muscles, he squeezed his brown eyes shut underneath the red mask as he continued to lift hoping that eventually the debris he and Kara were caught under would give.

It seemed that no matter how much he thought God hated him his prayers were answered as Spider-Man threw the remaining debris off of his back and almost collapsed as his entire body relaxed, but Peter knew there was no time for rest. As fast as he could he dashed over to the downed form of Supergirl and bundled her up and into his arms, and with that he took off running as fast as he could through the metal hallways of the underwater base.

Peter felt his spider-sense pulse across the surface of his brain alerting him to the danger that was present all around him, the water that was flooding in furiously behind him and the pain wracking his entire body. But he continued to sprint as quick as possible throwing a concerned glance towards the girl leaning her head against his chest every now and then, the pain she was going through was still evident and Peter almost felt as if he had no right to complain.

How weak must she have been feeling? The girl could barely move and he was moaning about a few aching joints, Spider-Man shook his head as the 'aching joints' soon began taking a toll on his body. The teenager could barely see straight as he turned another corner just barely outrunning the flooding water and collapsing hallways, his dreary struggling to stay open eyes caught sight of the escape pods at the end of the hallway he was currently in but he wasn't sure whether he would make it or not.

Wasn't Supergirl far enough away from the chamber of Kryptonite gas to just recuperate and fly them out of their? As Peter's blank lenses gazed over her red and blue form his question was answered as the stunning young girl moaned in pain, a sound that made Spider-Man frown and knit his brow together in determination.

The escape pods looked so close but he felt as though they would take an eternity to reach, as Spider-Man's thoughts continued to race things suddenly took a turn for the worse. One of the boy's knees buckled and he instantly lost his footing, Kara was flung some distance away down the hallway and Spider-Man instantly felt water wash over his body in violent waves.

The base was now completely submerged and Spider-Man narrowed his eyes as he bit back a scream of pain, his knee had definitely been injured at some point. But that did nothing to dampen his resolve as he moved his arms to swim over to the floating figure of Supergirl, he gathered her up into an arm and used his other to propel himself forward towards the aquatic escape pods. Tiringly reaching one of the escape pods he wrapped a hand around the door's lock and turned with the proportionate strength of a spider, the door gave way and he opened it just large enough for him and Kara to squeeze through without risk of completely flooding the pod.

It worked and when inside Peter pushed his shoulder against the door slamming it shut and relocked it with a couple of turns of the handle, on the verge of blacking out Peter set Supergirl down in one of the seats comfortably and hit a button marked 'propeller start'. The escape pod dislodged itself from the now marine base and began the slow journey back to the surface of one of the New York's rivers.

Spider-Man felt his eyes flutter shut behind the mask but instead of resisting he gave in and welcomed the small amount of peace that came with passing out, he had done his job and was content with just sleeping for the time being.

* * *

Hours later Peter's brown orbs reopened themselves to the world and he was thankful that he was out of that death trap lair, he felt the grainy texture of sand underneath him and guessed he was lying on a beach. What he wasn't expecting however was to get a raspberry tasting wakeup call from Kara in the form of a kiss, Peter was surely dreaming. The blonde couldn't tell whether or not he was awake due to the mask's lenses but she pulled her lips away from his as he sat up with a startled expression, the girl looked sheepish and Spider-Man was a little too shell shocked to pull his mask back over his jaw.

"Were you uhh… were you just kissing me?" Peter questioned drawing a blush out of the girl.

She tried to explain, "No! I was doing the thing, you know the uhh… CPR? The kiss of life, like mouth to mouth? I thought that's what humans did when others were unconscious" Spidey seemed to buy it for the most part.

He grinned brightly despite the discomfort of his injuries, "I'm not complaining" the comment earned a small slap on the arm… that oddly didn't hurt.

Peter was confused, "Hey I thought you super people could like throw stuff into the Sun… what gives?" he inquired being mindful of his own injuries in the meantime.

As Spider-Man rubbed his muscles Supergirl explained her diminished strength, "The Kryptonite gas is still in my system. I won't be fully recovered for at least another few hours but… are you okay?" the girl's blue eyes gazed into Spidey's own blank lenses.

The vigilante shook his head brushing off her concern, "I'm totally fine. Nothing a few good years of sleep won't fix" he joked drawing a small smile out of the alien girl.

Peter suddenly felt a soft fragile hand caress his arm, "I saw what you did. I was awake but I couldn't do anything on account of the you know what, I just… want to thank you. You saved my life and it was kind of… amazing" Kara trailed off as Spider-Man rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well they don't call me that for nothing, but seriously you don't have to thank me. I just did what was right—!" Peter was suddenly short of breath as Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close for a passionate kiss.

Something sparked as Kara's sighs harmonized with Peter's and their fingers entwined, electricity shot up and down his battered body but it wasn't the painful kind. Pleasure and ecstasy lit Peter's nerves on fire and Supergirl's leg began to rise slightly, the boy's extremely sensitive fingers swept her blonde hair behind her ear and he could feel her warm heart continuously thump against his chest.

It seemed her strength was slowly returning bit by bit, Peter's eyes were as wide as saucers but he would've been lying if he had said that he didn't enjoy it. Kara leaned out of the kiss and looked up at Spider-Man with affectionate eyes and pouty lips, he wore an adorably embarrassed smile as he laughed awkwardly unsure of whether he was among the land of the living or not.

"Was that a real kiss or did you just try to give me mouth to mouth again?" the teenager said sporting a humorous grin.

Kara rolled her crystal blue eyes, "Shut up bug boy" she muttered pulling his head down for yet another small slice of exciting heaven.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there we have it, thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. It's much appreciated, I didn't think a relatively normal conversation between two characters would pave over but then again Spider-Man and She-Hulk aren't exactly normal. Thanks for the info on Deadpool the video game, I actually read a review on IGN and they said pretty much the same thing. I think this might be one of the rare instances I buy a video game completely for the main character, it's Deadpool after all.

I haven't been able to buy it yet unfortunately due to some personal problems that have my complete and undivided attention, the only reason I uploaded this is because I already had this and a few other chapters ready. And because of the personal problem for all of those that read Unnoticeable the next chapter won't be uploaded for a while, I just really need to take care of this problem and it's the kind of thing that gives me absolutely no time to write. I will get it up eventually so don't worry but thanks for the continued support in general as it's really been great, you guys are fantastic.

Just quickly though, GERONIMo (guest) I did explain why Spidey screamed in pain. He was punched point blank in the jaw by She-Hulk... She-Hulk. Now that's never happened to me but I would care to wager that it would hurt, like a lot. When people get tooth ache it hurts when they bite down on certain or maybe even all food depending on the severity of the pain, now imagine being slugged in the jaw by a freakin' Hulk. The only reason Spidey's even alive is because of his powers and the fact that the guy can take a hit, he screamed in pain because his jaw hurt because She-Hulk punched him. I really can't simplify it any more than that, maybe you should have read it a bit more intently or maybe it's my fault for not being completely clear. I'm pretty sure I was though, Hulk's are very strong...


	12. Laura Kinney (X-23)

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, sorry this is a day late. I normally make a habit of updating this every Monday but I was just busy, I don't know... things happen. Sorry if I seem a little less enthusiastic but I'm exhausted, I just got back from playing tennis with my brother. 11 straight sets, I won the last time we played but this time I lost. 6 games to 5, I was losing 4 games to 1 so I'm pretty proud of myself I managed to make a decent come back.

What was I talking about? Tennis? I should probably say something about Laura as a character huh... well X-23's a very complex and layered character with an incredibly dark past, mixing a person like her with such a colourful character like Spider-Man is bound to make an interesting combination. There's a good few stories out there that get the relationship right but I'm not so sure I can do that, I'll leave that up to you to decide.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I do not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Laura Kinney/X-23**

Laura's long black hair blew in the wind as she stood high above the ground surveying the streets of New York City, why was she there? What was she supposed to do? She had found Wolverine, the genetic template which she was moulded from but then what?

What was her purpose? Should she just leave, without letting him know? Without letting anybody know? The girl was clueless, she didn't fully understand anything let alone how the outside world worked. Laura was on her own in an unforgiving reality and although she had a tough hide, literally… she was still… cautious of what was around the corner. She was still afraid of the unknown and despite being a weapon primed to kill any and all opponents at her core she wanted her Mother back, she wanted a Father that would be willing to look after her.

Laura wanted what other people had, other girls her age had. A loving and caring family to call her own, people who would offer their help merely out of the kindness of their hearts. But unfortunately she was reminded just how cruel the world could be as she was being followed by something with a distinctly unique scent, a powerful scent that she had smelled all over New York from Brooklyn to Manhattan.

"Wolverine?! Dear Lord, what have they done to you?!" the fast-moving web-swinging form of Spider-Man ricocheted into view as he came to a stop perching on a nearby chimney top.

Snikt!

Laura growled as she unsheathed her adamantium claws and readied herself in a predatory fighting stance, "Whoa… I just kind of thought you looked like a chick version of Logan but you've got the whole she-bang! Claws, attitude and hey you even smell like him!" Spider-Man taunted as Laura glared at him furiously.

She remained silent as the vigilante's wide white lenses passed over her intently, "Huh? Are you one of those quiet Catholic girls Mothers want their sons to bring home? Seriously, throw me something here. There's only so much I can do on my own despite being amazing" he quipped only to receive a guttural snarl from the young girl.

Spidey tilted his mask covered head, "Well that's attractive. But honestly, don't let me hog all the banter Wolverina… no wait that sucks. How about… Wolverette?" he jabbed relentlessly clapping his hands together when he received somewhat of an answer.

"Wait a second, I saw your eye twitch! That's perfect! Wolverette it is, you can be my new amazing friend. So new best pal, do you have an actual name or should I get an engraved collar with the word Wolver—!" Spider-Man's spider-sense went off and he found himself watching in slow-motion as Laura leapt at him with a feral scream.

The acrobatic man casually hopped off of the chimney and handsprung away to a safe distance as Laura shredded the chimney top into dust, "Geez! Temper, temper. You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were an exact copy of small, hairy and stinky" Spidey mocked as the toned athletic girl landed and turned to him with a cold scowl.

Laura hadn't expected him to be so fast, in fact she barely registered the movement with her eyes but her nose followed his upbeat and positive scent right down to what he had had for breakfast that morning. She crouched ready to strike but Spider-Man sighed and stood waving her aggressive behaviour off, it was clear she needed some sort of help.

"Look, all jokes aside you look lost kid. How old are you anyway?" Spider-Man questioned resting his strong hands on his hips.

Laura blew several loose strands of her hair out of her face as she rose to a stand as well, "Old enough" she muttered but kept her claws unsheathed and ready for anything.

Spider-Man raised an eyebrow behind the opaque discs that were the lenses of his mask, "Old enough to do what? Drink? Drive? Both at the same time? I wouldn't recommend that last one" he joked with surprising results drawing an awkward crook of a smile out of the young girl.

He pointed at her lips, "See? I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help. I'm a lovable goof, I couldn't even find my underwear this morning" the web-slinger was trying to lay it on thick and create a harmless impression.

Laura gaped, "You mean you—?" she had begun to ask but Spider-Man nodded.

"Yep, pretty stupid huh? Man, it's chilly. What's your name kiddo?" Spider-Man inquired keeping a safe distance as in trouble or not the girl was clearly dangerous.

Laura's face hardened somewhat, "X-23" she informed him rather steely.

Spider-Man raised an eyebrow beneath the mask as he sported a frown of disbelief, "X-23? What kind of name is that? You've got to have a real name, didn't your Mother give you a name?" he asked rather innocently unaware of the depth his question plunged.

Laura faltered slightly as memories of her 'Mother' Doctor Sarah Kinney flowed through her dark mind, "Laura… Kinney" she breathed out as tears stung her eyes in grief.

Spider-Man raised his red clad hands upon seeing trails of tears fall from the girl's eyes, "Hey hey hey… it's all right. I'm here to help, do you have somewhere to go? A home or anything like that?" he questioned his confidence growing by leaps and bounds enabling him to approach her somewhat hesitantly.

Laura shook her head with her long black hair swaying after her as her claws sheathed, "I have nowhere. I have no-one" she dropped to her knees with a look so lost Spider-Man's heart almost broke right there and then.

He crouched down next to her and offered an unseen smile, "Wrong. You have me, and there's nothing I hate more than seeing a girl cry. A pretty girl for that matter with a pretty name, I know I'm just some strange guy who can stick to things but trust me… I want to help" Spider-Man looped an arm around her shoulder rubbing it comfortably.

Laura leaned into his embrace willingly and almost passed out from the grief and fatigue, "I am yours" she muttered before falling limp in his red and blue arms plagued by nightmares of her past sins.

Spider-Man sighed, "Only until we find your parents or guardians or relatives of some kind. But I can't risk my identity, fortunately I'm quite the popular arachnid so I guess you can stay with my other family for a few days" he said to himself scooping the girl up in his arms and walking to the edge of the building's rooftop.

There he looked out over the pristine spires of New York with his lenses reflecting the marvellous panoramic landscape, the building he was looking for though was one of the city's most famous landmarks. The home of the greatest family of superheroes the world over, the large towering form of the Baxter Building.

Spidey shrugged his shoulders as he leaped off of the rooftop with Laura firmly in hand and swung towards the building, "I'm late for my FF shift anyway… and I'm pretty hungry… I hope Sue made sandwiches… no crusts just the way I like them" he mumbled to himself as his red and blue costume changed form and colour in mid-air resembling the white and black shades of his Future Foundation uniform.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just to let you guys know, my times freeing up a lot more now so I should be able to get some more time for writing in. Hopefully anyway, I haven't been able to start the next chapter of Unnoticeable yet and I still have to stay in front with these so just give me time and I'll try my hardest to get it done.

If you wanna see how Laura reacts to being cared for by a complete stranger then just say so, also do you want to see someone new? The next chapter will be a DC woman so just throw your requests at me and I'll try to come up with something, just so I'm not leaving you guys hanging because I seem to be doing that a lot lately I'll give you a choice out of a few women for the next chapter since these are the ones I already have finished.

Diana Prince/Wonder Woman

Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy

Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna

I'm still trying to work on a few more for both Marvel and DC but I haven't had that much time to work on them, as for the woman after the next chapter... probably Spider-Woman... probably.

Thanks for the reviews and continued support, it brightens my day up quite a bit :) Thanks for the well wishes **auron187**, I do read every review so I am taking everything into account and I'm trying to include everybody's own favourite pairing so if I haven't so far or the woman you want isn't listed above then just say so and I will figure something out.

And to **JoWashington**, I'm glad someone understands! Also thanks for the reviews, those of you that have reviewed practically every chapter are incredible people. **aspiringactor**, **The New Creed**, **The Astonishing Spider-Fan**, **JoWashington** again, **Mercwiththemouth**, **Whenntooda**, **Gaby**, **McCabeRz**, **Cloud Ex-SOLDIER**, **A-BOMBLIKEABOSS**, **auron187** again, **Logan GC**, **NeoTyson**, **Dragonskyt**, **Clouffie1986**, **cabrera1234**, **mkeeg91**, **Captain Ash**... just to name a few.

And to the rest of you guys, you're all really awesome people. Like seriously...


	13. Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy)

**Author's Note:** Okay, so a lot of people said there piece and a lot of people wanted Poison Ivy for this chapter so here she is. The next two DC chapters will be Zatanna Zatara and Wonder Woman in that order, sorry to those of you that wanted the Amazonian Princess and the foxy magician. So in this chapter I've tried to really get Spidey and Ivy in a situation where he can show her the error of her ways and open it up for a follow up chapter where the two meet under more civil and friendlier terms, can someone say Birds of Prey?

Anyway, let's get to it!

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I do not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy**

Every joint and muscle in his body felt as though they were about to snap, he was so weak. The man was barely struggling to keep his eyes open behind the large white lenses of his red mask as the barbed green vines ensnared around his form tightened grinding into his skin, he could barely register the pain and the woman's on going monologue was left unheard.

The woman was a red head, as if he needed another one in his life and had an unusual appearance but it was nothing he hadn't seen before. Her skin was a light green colour and her outfit was composed of nothing but leaves just barely covering her breasts and naval area, she wore no shoes and walked around barefoot but the only thing that really stood out to Spider-Man were her ruby red alluring lips.

Compared to the rest of her they seemed to glow as if giving off some kind of a beacon that drew men in like flies, he nodded his head lazily as she continued to rant on about how men were the bane of existence and how the Human Race did not deserve to live.

He dribbled slightly the saliva staining his red mask, "Isn't that… a little… hypocritical?" he spoke slowly struggling to form the right syllables for the words.

Poison Ivy turned to him with a scowl, "What did you say?" she demanded slightly but when she heard the man's quiet snoring it seemed he had fallen asleep.

A frown found its way onto her lips and she smacked him across the face, "Since you're so eager to interrupt me you can repeat yourself. What did you say insect?" she questioned as the vigilante tilted his head as though he was only just remembering where he was.

He shifted slightly in his bonds and looked up finding the ground was above him, apparently he wasn't dreaming and he was still hanging upside down in New York City's Botanical Gardens. Peter tilted his head back down to find the villainess staring at him with her hands planted on her wide green hips.

He cleared his throat, "Wh-what… was the uhh… question?" Spidey drawled out resulting in the woman rolling her green eyes dramatically.

She literally face palmed for a moment, "Are you really this annoying?" Pamela questioned getting a drunken chuckle from Spider-Man in return.

He replied in a whispered tone as though he were telling her a secret, "That's what… that's wh-what… every… one says during their… fi-first time" Peter finished with a restrained laugh and Ivy hummed.

She looked him over once again and found that although he was a complete idiot he was extremely fit and agile, despite the fact that she suspected he was under the influence of alcohol it took her almost half an hour to rein him in with her plants. Spider-Man was stronger than he looked, a great deal stronger than the average man and every bit as agile as the rumours claimed.

Pamela swayed over to him and raised her hand to bring him just that little bit higher into the air using the plant life all around her, she stopped when Spider-Man's large white eyes were level with her own green orbs.

A devious smirk found its way onto her appealing but lethal red lips as she spoke, "Tell me Spider-Man. Do you find me desirable?" she questioned as Spider-Man's gaze found its way to her chest.

He cleared his throat slightly, "I'll bet… you say that… to all the boys" Spidey joked gaining a small giggle from the criminal.

Pamela used her hand to tilt his head back up to face her as she continued, "Only the ones I like" her tone grew soft and husky and she peeled back the red fabric of the acrobat's mask to find a firm jaw and a clean set of pearly whites.

The fact that she had Spider-Man upside down with his mask peeled up to the bridge of his nose made her laugh in irony, "I've always wanted to do this ever since I saw the movie. Call it a girlish fantasy" Ivy remarked pulling his face closer to her own.

Spider-Man barely had time to register her movements before he felt her soft lips gliding against his own, they tasted sweet and he savoured every moment. The kiss didn't last long but he felt her tongue lick his lips towards the end of it, his hazel eyes were wider than saucers by the time she moved away from him.

Peter shook his head slightly as the effects of the kiss were beginning to set in, his ears ceased their ringing and his muscles returned to their usual firm yet elastic state. He looked up towards his body as his fatigue wore off and he tensed moving his arms outwards with all of his might, the action had the desired effect as he ripped himself free of his organic bonds. Ivy's face took on a shocked expression as she backed away, the woman turned to run and threw her hands up with a flourish.

Whip like vines came out of nowhere and Spider-Man leaped into the air avoiding them by twisting his body like a contortionist, coming out of the leap he struck his legs forward kicking Ivy directly in the back. She went head over heels forward but before she could fall anywhere Peter brought his own hands up and tapped his web-shooters like there was no tomorrow, Pamela went rolling into a giant glossy recently spun spider-web.

She struggled against the strong sticky substance but could not break free, eventually she glanced at her captor with an irritated expression.

"How are you still alive? My kiss should have killed you!" she spat at him and Spider-Man chuckled thinking back to what had happened only a couple of hours earlier.

Peter Parker had surprisingly been assigned to take a couple of shots of a very rare flower that had been transported from the United Kingdom to New York City's Botanical Gardens as part of their rare orchids show. The specimen in question wasn't as impressive as Peter thought it would have been but apparently it had caught the eye of a famous plant aficionado, Poison Ivy came out of nowhere and swept the flower up with the aid of some security personnel who seemed to have been under some sort of spell.

Naturally Peter got in the way but it didn't take long for him to be blown away by the woman's charm, and she administered a fatal kiss. One that would've killed the photographer had he not taken drastic measures, while the first kiss he received as Peter Parker was fatal the second kiss he received as Spider-Man was an antidote countering the effects of the first kiss.

In short Poison Ivy had unknowingly cured a dying Spider-Man and the thought made Peter grin behind his red mask but instead of spiting the woman he opted for a different approach, "What happened Doctor Isley?" he questioned in a calm tone as he folded his arms in front of her.

The look on her face was to be expected, her emerald orbs widened slightly and she seemed put off by the fact that he had used her real name. The woman turned her face away from his blank curious gaze with a scowl.

Ivy bit her lip, "My name is Poison Ivy" she told im flatly.

Spider-Man shook his head, "No. Your name is Doctor Pamela Lillian Isley, a brilliant biologist with a sweeping affection for any and all things plant related. You're the foremost authority on the organic side of science the world over so I have to ask, what happened?" she felt his gaze harden on her features and couldn't bear to turn her head to look at him.

Pamela didn't know a lot about Spider-Man, not a lot of people did. Due to prior experience beforehand he came off as a naïve boy in a grown man's game but everything about him said differently, the way he carried himself made him seem so much older than he sounded. The vigilante was the very definition of a wolf in sheep's clothing, and it seemed he knew quite a bit about her before her criminal activities took a hold of her life.

Peter tilted his head, "I've read a lot of your research. I'm something of a biochemist myself so you can imagine how I must feel meeting you, other kids have posters of models and actresses on their bedroom walls. I had a full page spread of you, I've still got it in my old room" he prattled on rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

The green skinned villainess turned to face him with a curious stare, "What are you getting at?" Ivy questioned gaining a nod from the red and blue misfit.

"What I'm getting at is that you threw your life away, and for what? It must hurt waking up every day knowing that people view you as a joke, some kind of freak or side effect that shouldn't even be around" Spider-Man went on knowing that he would provoke a reaction out of the woman.

It seemed his psychological therapy was working, "Shut up! You annoying little insect! My children will—!" Pamela was cut off mid-sentence by a chuckling arachnid.

He snorted, "Your children? Oh you mean the plants you claim to care for, the plants you so adamantly protect? You're not protecting them Doc, you're killing them. Just stop and take a look around for a second" Peter finished waving his arm all around his person.

Ivy shot him a glare before directing her gaze around the large room they were in, the walls could not be seen. Every inch of what used to be metal and brick was no covered in thick plant life and vines of all kinds, it was quite beautiful to be so immersed in nature but as Ivy looked back at Spider-Man she wasn't ready for the horror to come.

He folded his arms once more and fixed her with a stern glare, "You're a criminal and you just stole one of the world's rarest flowers. When the police storm in here from every direction every single one of your plants, your children will be brutally murdered. And they'll be nothing you can do about it, you chose this life. You could have used that incredible brain to apply your abilities to the world, to the greater good. With a mind like yours you could have saved these creations, you could have inspired mankind to live in harmony with Mother Nature" the twenty year old went on as tears stung the criminals eyes.

Ivy tried to blink away the pain but it was no use, "Why are you telling me this?" she practically begged as the sound of SWAT teams could be heard storming the gardens.

Spider-Man bowed his head as if out of pity, "Because I still respect you. Regardless of whether you're a criminal and I'm a vigilante, you're a brilliant woman and you inspired me. Would it be too much to ask for you to inspire me again? I know you can use every single flower in here to break free but think about it, you'd only be harming them. Give yourself up and I promise I'll let you keep the flower, at least with you it'll be cared for properly" Peter said drawing a small smile from the woman in the meantime.

She nodded hesitantly because after all what else could she do? The man was right, the police had dealt with her enough times already to take her and her flowers down with relative ease courtesy of chemical grenades specifically targeted for her. Spider-Man dissolved the webbing using a small spray concealed in his web-shooters and helped her to a vertical position, without a word Ivy waved her right arm up and called a vine to her. It carried the rare flower she had stolen with it and upon retrieving it she held it closely to her chest, Pamela tilted her head back up to Spider-Man and pecked him silently on his masked cheek.

"I hate you" she muttered before walking forward as the police stormed through the gardens.

Could it have been because he appealed to her human side? Her more kind and caring nature? Or was it because he pandered to her ego and used her own love of plants against her?

At that moment in time Ivy didn't really care, she got to keep the rare orchid on Spider-Man's request and the man had indeed reminded her of her old disposition. A creative hopeful who wanted to make the world a better place and save its organic nature, the woman may not have shown it but it was a nice feeling to be treated as a respected human being every now and then and not just some genetic experiment gone wrong.

Peter watched as Pamela was arrested with a smirk and he couldn't help but feel a shimmer of hope in his heart that she would heed his words and try to use her abilities to better the world, it may have been a long shot but the red headed woman could surprise the world and inspire others to do the same in the meantime.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm really not that happy with the ending but realistically Spidey can't just let her walk, can he? I hope you guys enjoyed that, I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the reviews and faves and everything, it really is fantastic :)

Oh but before I forget, what do you guys think of the news that a Batman/Superman film is in the works and slated for a 2015 release? I'm so excited I can't even breathe, which is dangerous really. I should probably go see a doctor...


	14. Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman)

**Author's Note:** And here's another inevitable one, a pairing that a lot of people who don't read comics think are brother and sister or cousins or something. You'd think I'd be joking but I asked my sister the other day what does she think the connection between Spider-Man and Spider-Woman is, she thought they were husband and wife. I said guess again, she said siblings. I said one more time and she said that she didn't want to play any more, she probably had way more important stuff to do. Me? I sit at my computer and write this... enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I do not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman**

Peter beamed behind his red mask, "Hark fair Spider-Woman! For it is I, your male born equivalent!" he shouted flipping down to street level to land on the roof of an empty taxi cab.

Jessica Drew sighed heavily to herself as she turned and laid her own blank white lenses on him, "I am not in the mood for your particular brand of crazy today. Go and annoy someone else for a little while, I've got this" the obsidian haired heroine told him as she elbowed another one of the Spider-Man wannabes directly in the jaw.

Spider-Man winced because of it, "It looks like you're enjoying this more than you should be" he commented as she soared through the air and drop kicked another Spider-Man sending him flying through the front window of a nearby jewellery store.

Spider-Woman didn't reply but instead grunted as she set her sights on more of the replica arachnids, a grin lit up her features as a thirst for battle coursed through her veins.

Peter stood and rubbed the back of his neck watching as other Spider-Men attempted to assault the former Hydra agent, they failed quite miserably and the man had to wonder whether or not the Avengers having a Spider-Man setting on the mission simulator was a good idea.

All of his 3D holographic counterparts seemed to be focused on Jessica for the most part but they couldn't harm her, not really. He watched his fellow Avenger make short work of the digital copies before the simulation shut down completely and the two no longer stood in a virtual New York, instead all they could see was the sleek grey walls of the simulation room.

Jessica had worked up one heck of a sweat and snagged a bottle of water off of the floor in the corner of the room, "So… what can I do for you?" she addressed him before quenching her thirst.

Peter frowned, "Should I not be worried about this? How can you all be okay about punching me? In the face! My beautiful face!" he questioned throwing his arms out to the side for added effect.

The woman smirked shaking a few lose strands of raven hair from her face, "You're a good stress reliever. And you talk constantly, it was kind of a unanimous vote at the last meeting" she teased as she walked past him.

Spider-Man followed with a dumbfounded expression hidden beneath his mask, "There was a meeting?! Since when was there meetings?!" the disbelief in his voice was evident.

Jessica laughed, that sort of sweet and short giggle Peter had grown so accustomed to ever since the two began dating. It had been a little under four months since the web-slinger summed up the courage to ask her out, he was genuinely surprised the woman didn't turn him down instantly but the two really managed to hit it off. Eventually true romance blossomed and Jessica would worry about what to wear for dates and Peter would be increasingly shy around her, it was a beautiful thing.

She poked his chest, "I'm kidding Peter. There's a setting for all of us, it's so we can learn each other's strengths and weaknesses. If you ask me the thing could use some work" Jessica stated as the pair walked through the halls of the Avengers Mansion.

Peter tilted his head slightly, "Why's that?" he inquired resulting in a triumphant smile from the woman.

"The simulations aren't nearly as irritating as the original article, plus they actually have tactics" she mocked as Peter nodded with a smirk.

He chuckled, "I walked right into that one. And who says you don't like jokes?" he questioned wrapping his arms around her waist and securing her tightly.

Jessica blushed as she batted at his arms, "Oh I don't. But seeing as how we're dating, I guess I have to put up with them… even the absolutely terrible ones" the comment made Spider-Man display a faux sign of hurt.

"None of my jokes are terrible, why would you even say that?" he teased as Spider-Woman pinched his nose through his mask with her thumb and forefinger.

She smiled, "Because it's fun to annoy you" Jessica said but Peter frowned.

He rubbed his nose as she let go, "So it's okay for you to annoy me but I can't annoy you?" the vigilante questioned drawing a sigh from the former spy.

"You annoy everyone honey, there is no way you cannot know that" she drawled out.

Was he really that oblivious to others around him?

Spidey rubbed the back of his neck, "Well… I mean it takes time to get used to me but…" he trailed off not completely sure how to finish the sentence.

Spider-Woman patted his back, "We've been dating for almost four months and I've known you a hell of a lot longer. I'm still getting used to you, your Aunt must have an iron will to be able to tolerate you" she joked making Peter grin.

He laughed, "My Aunt succeeds where evil despots have failed. Not even Doom can tolerate me, the dude blocked me on Twitter and wouldn't poke me back on Facebook" the scientist quipped drawing that same giggle from Jessica.

And the fact that it was a laugh meant solely for him made it all the more sweet, despite all of the expectant flack the two received for dating on account of it being so ironic neither one of them cared. Spider-Man and Spider-Woman was literally a match made in heaven and Peter could even ignore the fact that she could kick his butt whilst mind-controlled, as his deep brown eyes stared into her own green orbs beneath the lenses of both masks he knew that she could take care of herself.

He knew that if some crazy super villain hell bent on his destruction came along and tried to destroy his life she would be right there beside him, not just as a close friend but as an Avenger and a lover. Suddenly Peter was snapped out of his thoughts as Jessica waved a gloved hand in front of him, he smirked behind the mask.

"You okay? You just kind of glazed over there for a while" the female web-head said throwing him a curious look.

Spider-Man shook his head and unexpectedly hoisted the woman off of her feet, "I just realized something" he told her spinning around with her in his arms.

Jessica grinned at his spontaneous nature as it was one of the things she loved most about him, "Oh yeah? What's that? You've finally gone off the deep end?" she joked as Spidey set her down but still kept her close to him.

"Funny, but not even close. I just realized that you're the most amazing person and well… I—I am so deeply in love with you" in the time they had been dating Peter struggled to sum up the right words to describe just how he felt about her but figured the words didn't really matter.

Jessica on the other hand was shocked and incredibly surprised by his honesty as Peter was shy when it came to his feelings, "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" but the prolonged wait had helped her come to terms with her own feelings about the web-slinger.

She didn't just love Spider-Man, she had fallen in love with Peter Parker. Out in the field Peter was the most talkative and deprived man she had ever had the pleasure of fighting alongside and occasionally opposite him but behind closed doors and without the red mask he was the most caring person, he listened to everything she had to tell him going so far back to when she would confide in him about her abduction by the Skrulls. Back when everyone was against her, back when nobody would trust her.

Nobody but him, Spider-Man acted the same as ever around her unfazed by the life changing events that had taken place and when she did find out his identity he was a comforting shoulder to rest her head on.

"I-I just figured—!" Peter was cut off as the raven haired woman wrapped her slender but strong arms around his neck and lowered his head to meet her own.

The two web-heads locked lips and Peter was once again reminded how easily the woman could get him to shut up, Jessica explored his mouth with unwavering passion and Spidey felt like the luckiest guy in the world. When the two Avengers parted for air they both wore lazy and tired smirks, the low shade of red present on Jessica's cheeks made Peter grin bashfully.

Her warm breath mingled with Spider-Man's as she panted slightly, "I… I love you too" she told him resting her face in his hand as he cupped her cheek.

"And my jokes?" Peter inquired playfully.

Jessica giggled resting her forehead against her partner's, "Yes Peter. And you're jokes" she told him her eyes never once moving away from his blank gaze.

Spider-Man and Spider-Woman, love wasn't always so predictable and the two superheroes didn't pair off with one another just because law dictated it as such but because they grew to respect and cherish each other for who they truly were. At the heart of the relationship it wasn't Spider-Man and Spider-Woman, not really. But rather Peter Parker and Jessica Drew, just two not so normal people who happened to cross paths and fall ever so madly in love with each other.

An orphan from Queens and a former Hydra agent drawn together by fate, the fact that they both shared monikers was merely an added yet convenient coincidence and neither of them seemed to mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys liked that, me? Kinda... I liked it but I just thought that there wasn't really much of a connection shared between the two characters other than Jessica's his work wife, I mean the dynamic between the two is funny but in the comics team mate status is about as far as it goes. She's not even connected to him by the Web of Life, you'd have thought she would've been involved in Grim Hunt but no... maybe she had other stuff going on.

Oh and before I forget because I kinda did last chapter, as mentioned by The New Creed if anybody wants to pick any of these up and start there own story then go right ahead. I only ask that you PM me beforehand and let me know so I can read it, other than that I don't have a problem with it at all. Go nuts!

And a lot of you have been asking for some follow ups to these, one of you (The New Creed again) has been asking for follow ups to every single chapter. I have to admit that was my intention, when I started writing these the plan was to get as many pairings as possible out and then when I was satisfied start work on the follow ups. I have a few already done and I like most of the chapters I've done so far so expect sequels to most if not every chapter so far, I really have my work cut out for me!


	15. Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara)

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is a little bit late, had some problems with my connection. But here she is, Zatanna. I've kinda been looking forward to this one ever since I wrote it, it's just a nice little chapter with a simple conversation. I hope you guys enjoy because I'm having a ball writing these!

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I do not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna**

As the Mistress of Magic bowed to her audience however sparse and unappreciative it may have been, she sighed and walked off of the lit up wooden stage watching the large red curtain draw to a close in the meantime. Business had been slow for the stage magician and Zatanna wasn't going to get her fill of customers anytime soon, dividing time between her job and her Justice League activities as well as her everyday life was getting increasingly difficult.

Zatanna brushed her raven black hair out of her face as she pulled her top hat off and made her way towards her own personal dressing room, she offered one of the many stagehands a smile as she passed them but on the inside the woman was struggling to make ends meet. She could have just asked Bruce for money but the magician really didn't want to impose, Zatanna knew he had a lot to spare but it didn't feel right lending money from such a close friend.

She pushed open the door to her dressing room and shut it just as quickly, she then peeled off her black blazer and slipped out of her ebony high heels. Holding her magic wand in her hand Zatanna flourished her wrist slightly enabling the blazer to fly over to a wooden rack for just such an occasion, the heels walked themselves over to her stage wardrobe and neatly tidied themselves away before the wardrobe door creaked shut.

The blue eyed entertainer was about to fling her top hat over to her dresser but paused when she felt a small vibration in one of the pockets of her pure ivory coloured waistcoat, Zatanna pulled her phone out of the pocket and smiled slightly when she saw she had received a text from someone.

_Hey sweet thang, how was work? ;)_

_From: Pete_

Zatanna sat down in front of her dresser's mirror and raised her eyebrow slightly in confusion, the tapping sound of her fingertips could be heard a moment later as she replied.

_Work was fine, a little slow but I can't complain. What's with the 'thang' part honey? xxx_

_From: Zee_

A few seconds went by until she got a reply, the man did have fast fingers as she had learnt first-hand.

_Oh, sorry. I've been hanging with Luke for a while and well… he kind of rubs off on you, we spent the better part of the night busting some drug circle in Harlem so you can imagine how much fun I've had. Wait, what do you mean slow? Normally you've got a full house down there, what happened?_

_From: Pete_

Zatanna frowned as she read the digitally displayed words, the 'full house' period of her career had been during the early years when just about everyone was interested in magic. The thought of time flying by occurred to her and Zatanna had to reflect on the two years she had been dating Peter, at the time they were both teenagers and she had had the pleasure of meeting the spider side of his personality first.

The then young girl was no older than sixteen and had been pulled into a dark alleyway when she was walking home from her All Girls Catholic School in New York, her and her Father had moved there for her studies but the neighbourhood was a dangerous one… then again the entirety of New York was a pretty dangerous place.

But just as she contemplated the worst possible scenario a somewhat skinny red and blue blur swung in and decked her attacker knocking him out without so much as a strained grunt, of course Zatanna could have ousted her opponent with a simple incantation but her Father had strictly advised her not to use magic in public. Her saviour was the much rumoured Spider-Man that at the time had been stalking New York City's criminal underworld for two years, the girl could instantly tell that he was no older than she was.

His tone of voice and athletic not fully grown yet frame was a dead give-away but his smooth attitude and energetic nature attracted her, he was after all one of the first boy's she had come into contact with at the time since her move to New York. A friendship took off from there and the two had been as thick as thieves ever since, when John Zatara disappeared Spider-Man was the first to help take up the search and the girl had begun to truly admire his sense of nobility and responsibility.

The vigilante and magician had been in a relationship for two years exactly and it had been a truly wild ride, Zatanna had moved all the way over to New York City to live with Peter and she'd have been lying if she had said it was no fun at all.

Her dark black painted lips formed a small smile of nostalgia as she thought of her early years but the added complications of the present once again reminded her of just how crappy her day had been, Zatanna replied tiredly.

_It's not as fresh as it used to be, I'd rather not talk about how boring my day's been if that's okay. I'd much rather rent a movie and eat ice cream :( xxx_

_From: Zee_

Zatanna leaned back in her chair as a small gasp of air forced its way out of her mouth, a small glance at the window told her it was getting dark out but the sweet serenity of sleep would not save her from her mundane everyday life. Her phone once again went off and Zatanna lazily cast her gaze across the bright digital screen.

_Man, I'm sorry to hear that. Tell you what, how about we do something special. Just the two of us, you deserve it after all :)_

_From: Pete_

At this Zatanna pouted, it was a sweet sentiment but truth be told the woman was exhausted. Her ankles were incredibly sore and she just felt like collapsing as soon as she got home, regardless of whether she reached her bed or not.

_You spoil me Peter, any other night I'd be more than happy to but I'm totally spent. I think I'll just take a nice soothing shower and then head to bed, although… I wouldn't mind a little company ;) xxx_

_From: Zee_

Zatanna waited for the man's reply and the expected answer arrived almost immediately, the words made her bite her lower lip in anticipation.

_Will you uhh… will you wear the hat?_

_From: Pete_

She failed to hold back a small laugh as she typed back, the thought of their oncoming encounter had renewed her energy and the woman had a spring in her step as she reached for her overcoat and shoes.

_Yes Peter, I'll wear the hat :P xxx_

_From: Zee_

Zatanna could practically see the giddy smirk on the other side of the conversation and was looking forward to the sure to be highlight of her day, as everyday she spent with Peter was adventurous. No matter how dull and uneventful her life could get the one thing that lit up her face without fail was Peter Parker, the man was like a firework in a rainstorm and Zatanna felt lucky that she had been blessed with such an amazing soul mate.

_Awesome! :D_

_From: Pete_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you go, pretty sweet right? I don't really have much to say about this one but I liked it, I hope you guys did too.

When I checked the reviews for this story I found something that put a huge smile on my face, an extremely flattering review by Wiggles-n-stuff. The sheer amount of compliments rolled into one monumentus review is nothing short of outstanding, it's one of if not my most favourite review full stop so I'd just like to say thanks. Every single one of your reviews really does mean a lot so if it's not too much to ask keep them coming and let me know what you think!

Also for those of you that read it the next chapter of Unnoticeable should be up sometime this week!


	16. Doreen Green (Squirrel-Girl)

**Author's Note:** Now this was actually one of my favourite chapter to write, and coincidentally contains one of my favourite super heroines. Squirrel-Girl! She's awesome, really she is. I hope you guys like her just as much as I do, if so then you're going to have fun reading this.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I do not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Doreen Green/Squirrel-Girl**

A party. One heck of a swinging party, and Spider-Man was glad that he was invited. The guests? All Avengers, past and present. So really, he was only invited by default. Well you win some, you lose some. But in Spidey's case he needed a break, everybody needed a break. Badly…

As Benjamin J. Grimm put it a few weeks earlier, it had been a really crappy year. What was the occasion? The return of the Wasp! Janet Van Dyne, everybody was relieved that the heart of the Avengers hadn't been killed during the Secret Invasion but instead had been trapped in a microverse. A universe so small that it actually existed inside theirs, very convenient.

But as the red and blue web-slinger shot out a quick web-line towards Jarvis all the way across the other side of the large ballroom a smirk graced his visible lips, he really did enjoy superhero parties. Because it was an entirely different class of people, they were the same as him. They had been given great power and chosen to do what was right with it, they all came from different backgrounds but got along like they grew up together… most of the time.

"Whoo! Take him Thor!" Spidey called out as he quickly whiplashed his drink over the heads of the room full of mingling superheroes to have it land in his grasp.

The God of Thunder himself was locked in yet another arm wrestle with the resident Hulk of the team, the large red fellow to be precise. None of the Avengers knew who he was save Captain America, and Spidey had a little trouble trusting him in the beginning but he had proved himself.

The Red Hulk grimaced the strain evident on his twisted features, "Not gonna happen… little man" he forced out.

Thor grinned as he too was having a little trouble ending the contest quickly, "Little?! Thou hope ye can back up that insult!" he challenged pouring on more pressure if that were even possible.

The two impossibly strong individuals seemed to be locked in a solid stalemate as the Red Hulk kept his grip firm surprising Thor, fairly soon the two simply let go with smiles on their faces calling it a draw.

Spider-Man rubbed the back of his head, "Man… I really wanted to see who was stronger" he muttered to himself.

But as his imagination dwindled on thinking of the possible outcomes he noticed a young woman cross his path with a bright chipper smile, "Hey! Doreen!" he called out jogging after her at a slow pace.

Squirrel-Girl turned mindful of her large bushy tail and smiled upon seeing the acrobat, "Hey Spidey. What's up?" she greeted with a bounce in her step.

He stopped in front of her and smiled awkwardly, "Listen… I just wanted to uhh say that—well a couple of weeks back… I was kinda rude to you and you ended up saving my ungrateful butt. So I guess a thank you is in order, seriously though… thanks" Peter genuinely stated watching as she batted away the sentiment.

"It was nothing… but you were pretty rude to me, you told me to shut up" Doreen told him prodding the black spider emblem on his chest.

Spider-Man frowned, "Really? I said that? I was kind of in the middle of something, you know… fighting for my life on the side of a shuttle. I didn't mean it, honest. Hey, I think you're awesome. Seriously, I mean when you handed Logan his ass?! Classic!" he exclaimed drawing the attention of a few surrounding Avengers.

Wolverine furrowed his brow from the bar as his super sensitive ears picked up an insult, and it was spoken by a voice he knew all too well. He grit his teeth in frustration and followed the sound towards Spider-Man mingling with Squirrel-Girl, his best friend talking to… Doreen of all people.

"Hey! I heard that!" he shouted drawing a confused look out of Iron Fist who was standing right next to him at the bar.

Danny inquired, "Heard what?" he said as Logan mumbled incoherent obscenities just shy of being heard.

Back with Spidey and Squirrel-Girl, "Well maybe we can come to some kind of arrangement. How about an arm wrestle?" the brunette posed with a glint in her brown eyes.

Spider-Man stammered, "I uh—well… I'm not sure. How strong are you again?" he questioned not truly knowing the full extent of her abilities.

Doreen raised an eyebrow, "You're not scared are you? I mean the big bad Spider-Man isn't afraid of a little challenge, is he?" her tone took on one of innocence.

Peter shook his head and puffed out his chest, "Of course not! Lady, I'm Spider-Man. I overcome challenges in my spare time, show me what you got" he leaned in closely and whispered the last part as Doreen squared up to him.

"If you lose you have to buy me dinner as an apology but if I lose then I have to buy you dinner, deal?" she offered making Spider-Man pause in thought for a moment.

He raised a hidden eyebrow beneath the mask, "Are you doing this just so you can have dinner with me?" Peter asked.

Doreen stood on her tip toes to reach his eye level, "Yep" she stated with a smile.

Spidey looked off to the side for a moment before returning his gaze to her, "Why?" he inquired.

She folded her arms, "Because you're funny… and kinda cute" the babysitter admitted letting a shy expression cross her face.

"Well I'll be damned…" Peter muttered to himself.

Not a moment later the two contestants were seated opposite one another with death stares, but Spider-Man was having a momentary lapse of confidence. The entire party had halted to a standstill to watch the two super powered individuals go at it in a test of strength and it was safe to say they weren't sure who was going to win.

Squirrel-Girl was always underestimated, she had fought the biggest and most powerful beings in the business and came out on top each time since the age of fourteen. The young mutant and her army of squirrels were a force to be reckoned with and Peter was truly beginning to question his decision in taking her up on her offer.

Spider-Man faced the impossible every day and took whatever life threw at him with a spring in his step and a wise crack at the ready, the red and blue web-slinger had even fought his own costume. He was one of the few to have been blessed with the Uni-Power being deemed worthy enough to save humanity from total annihilation, but was content and humble enough to go back to dealing with street crime… though he didn't have much choice in the matter.

But one thing the two remarkable individuals had in common was Wolverine, they had both thrown him around like a rag doll though for Spidey it was quickly becoming the norm.

"All right folks, if you thought Thor and the Red Hulk was an entertaining match up then you ain't seen nothing yet! On this side of the table weighing in at foxy enough to pull off spandex is the Amazing Spider-Man and on the other side of the table, the mean nobody really knows how powerful machine Squirrel-Girl!" the very excited and very enthusiastic Janet Van Dyne exclaimed across the room drawing smiles and curious glances out of her fellow heroes.

One such hero was Henry Pym, "Foxy?" he questioned ready to believe the woman had had one too many drinks.

She poked his nose, "It's my party. I get to say whatever the heck I want!" Janet shouted as she threw her arms out towards each of the contestants.

"Combatants, ready?" she asked waiting for answers on both ends as their respective friends gave the two heroes pep talks.

Iron Man slowly massaged Spider-Man's shoulders getting the young hero in the zone, "Don't worry Webs. You got this, I'm not about to let you lose against some woodland babysitter" he encouraged drawing a confused and kind of scared look out of Peter.

"Uhh Tony? You can stop touching me now" he told the Iron Avenger who soon relinquished his grasp with a visible apologetic look etched into his features… truth be told he still hadn't forgiven him for the whole 'Civil War' thing.

Wolverine leaned in close to Spidey, "Listen bub we're all rooting for you but do you think maybe you could throw this? We've all got some cash riding on the little lady" Logan asked as Spider-Man gave him the blankest look he had ever given anyone in his entire life… ever.

Peter reached out and patted the feral's shoulder, "You're a good friend Wolverine" he merely stated before turning his wide white lenses towards Doreen.

The girl was surrounded by female Avengers all of which Spidey knew fairly well, "The general consensus is that Spider-Man can lift ten tons. But he has done some questionable things in the past that leave a lot of people wondering whether that's true or not, whatever the case try to throw him off and distract him. He's at a disadvantage when he's not in his comfort zone" Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel offered her input as she had had first-hand experience with Spidey.

Spider-Woman smirked as she too took Carol's advice into consideration, the former Hydra agent whispered something unheard into the girl's ear but whatever it was it was enough to leave a small blush on Doreen's cheeks.

But what worried Peter was the determined smirk that followed, "She's smiling. Why is she smiling? Should I be worried?" he voiced his concerns to anybody that was willing to give him an answer.

Unfortunately that somebody was Wolverine, "The only thing you need to be worried about is your reputation after all of this is over" he muttered drawing a hidden glare out of Spidey.

"Again, thank you" Peter said with a hint of venom lacing his tone.

Janet once more entered the all-around conversation, "Last time… combatants… ready?" she paused between her words for added tension.

It was safe to say it worked, "Ready!" Squirrel-Girl exclaimed pumping a fist into the air.

The wall-crawler gulped before answering, "Formal protest?" he breathed out.

"Go!" and as soon as Janet had spoken the word the pair of heroes locked their hands together like a vice.

"Informal protest?" Peter squeaked out.

Spider-Man's entire arm tensed his skin-tight suit showing his muscular bicep perfectly, the same could be said for Doreen to a lesser extent of course. Wolf whistles and cheers lit the room on fire as the battle for strength began and Peter's eyes widened slightly as he hadn't been expecting Squirrel-Girl to be so strong, of course he had fought and beaten stronger opponents in his time but it was never purely brute strength against strength.

He always had to find another way around it, but he could see the sweat dripping off of Doreen's pretty face. Peter could see her struggling too and it renewed some of his confidence, slowly but surely Spidey exerted a little more force bringing Doreen's arm closer and closer to the surface of the table.

Doreen faltered but as she herself tried to pour on the muscle the two locked arms twitching and straining to best one another an idea struck her, Spider-Woman's words to be precise. Casually and slowly Doreen began slipping her big bushy tail under the table and around Spider-Man's leg, Peter faltered slightly and Squirrel-Girl was about to use the chance to her advantage but the webbed wonder could play that game too.

He raised his head and looked her dead in the eye, "Your tail just brushed my crotch" he told her calmly.

The reaction he had been aiming for was instantaneous and the eighteen year old woman shrieked in embarrassment whilst blushing heavily loosening her grip slightly, Spidey seized the opportunity to slam her arm down onto the table and stand with his arms raised high.

"Yeah! I'm the man! Looooooooooser!" the web-slinger taunted as Doreen blew a loose strand of brown hair out of her field of vision and folded her arms over her chest in defeat.

"Crap…" Wolverine muttered as he handed a hand full of green over to Daredevil.

Matt counted the money with a smirk, "Didn't doubt him for a second" he said as Logan walked away back towards the bar to drown his sorrows.

Congratulations came from the male heroes as one of their own had managed to defeat the seemingly undefeatable Squirrel-Girl, and it was Spider-Man no less. The women however surrounded Doreen muttering things like 'you'll get him next time' and 'the guy has sticky fingers', but as the crowds parted getting back to their own business the two individuals approached one another.

"Man, that was tense. You're pretty strong Spidey" the Great Lakes Avenger said as Peter rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

He replied, "Thanks… I guess the respectable thing to have done would have been to let you win. Next time, for sure" Peter stated before Doreen unexpectedly reached up to cup his chin and peck him on the masked cheek.

"As far as I'm concerned, I've already won" she said sweetly before grabbing his arm and escorting him away from the party of superheroes.

A stunned Spider-Man followed in tow, "Um… where are we going?" he weakly spoke up only for Doreen to giggle in reply.

"I lost so I get to buy you dinner, remember? Let's go handsome!" Squirrel-Girl said excitedly knowing full well that the night was still young.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed that, I know I did. I will just say that I had no idea who was going to win the arm wrestle and when I took both contenders strength into account (Spidey-10 tons and Squirrel-Girl somewhere between 10 and 25 tons) I thought I'd keep them both even, and since this is a fic all about Spidey I decided to give it to him... don't hate me.

Okay, so I've heard some of the reviews and I do plan on having a kind of crime-fighting dynamic with some of the girls. I might even implement it into the Zatana follow-up, those of you asking when I'll get around to the follow-ups... I really don't know. I suppose I could get to around chapter 25 and then start the follow-ups but if you would like them sooner then just say so and I'll make it happen.

And to **Batros940**, I really don't know how I would write a Crystal chapter given her next to nothing interaction with Spider-Man. Sorry but I just don't see that happening. As for all of the other requests, they seem possible and definitely plausible. Except Nico from Runaways maybe, I'm not really familiar with that character.

Expect the next chapter of Unnoticeable relatively soon, for those of you that read it.


	17. Kara Zor-L (Power Girl)

**Author's Note:** I know I said that Wonder Woman was next but I'm still having a bit of trouble working out some of the kinks in that particular chapter so I hope this can hold you over until then, I hope you guys like it!

Also, two updates in one day!

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I do not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Karen Starr/Kara Zor-L/Power Girl**

Peter Parker had definitely not been expecting his day to play out quite the way it had, a short train ride over to the pristine city of Metropolis to cover a story on its very own son, Superman. Apparently Peter was the greatest photographer on the Eastern seaboard, and as such was covering the story with the best journalist.

Unfortunately for him, the best journalist was all the way on the other side of the world so he had to settle for second best, a mild mannered reporter by the name of Clark Kent. But Peter wasn't an idiot, he knew what Clark Kent did in his spare time. Being friends with Batman had its benefits…

But none of that had Peter worried, oh no. It was the iron death grip wrapped around his throat that had him worried, though the face of the person squeezing the life out of him was a very pretty one.

Spider-Man gasped as he hung limply in the grip of a woman that looked just like an older Supergirl, save for the short haircut. Though that pretty face of hers was contorted into an expression of anger and frustration but also complete loss, and Peter could see it reflected in his wide white lenses.

"Listen to me, we can help. That's all we're here to do, do not hurt him. He's not like us" a very calm and collected Man of Steel tried to calm the woman down as he held his hands up and approached her with slow and steady footsteps.

Peter felt the vice around his throat tighten and he struggled, knowing she could snap his neck with painful ease at any minute, "Not… helping" he called out between gagging for oxygen.

The small street the three were on had been all but obliterated in the ensuing fight, which mostly consisted of Spider-Man directing citizens out of the area whilst Superman tried to reason with the Supergirl look alike, neither of the red and blue heroes knew who she was or where she came from but she was smart as she had targeted the weakest of the two… and it just happened to be you know who.

She grit her teeth as her aggressive blue eyes glowed a powerful red, "Stop trying to treat me like a person! I am a monster! You have no idea what it feels like!" she screamed at the Man of Tomorrow, blasting the pavement he was standing on with a short burst of scorching heat vision.

Superman came to a swift stop with an understanding nod, "You're right. I don't know how it feels, why don't you explain it to me? Trust me, I want to understand" he reasoned with determination.

But to Peter it all made sense, "He… can't understand. But—but I… can" his words were heard by the immensely powerful being as she directed her gaze towards him with a snare.

"I thought I told you to be quiet!" she shouted in fury, throwing away whatever patience she had to begin with.

But Peter continued, "It's okay—I know… I… know—what's it like. To question… your very—exis—existence, I promise you… I understand. You're a… clone" she was ready to kill him right then and there but that last word had caught her.

She opened her mouth for a moment in reply but no words came, a stray tear leaked its way out of her eye and down her cheek and just when Peter thought he was getting through to the blonde woman, her eyes once again reignited with red energy.

"You're lying! How could you—?!" despite the fact that she was ready to burn his face off, Peter could see the sheer sorrow evident on her beautiful complexion.

Spidey wiggled his head from side to side with what little room he had, which was virtually next to nothing, "I'm not… swearsies. I've been—cloned, so many… times that—I've lost track. But they… are not monsters, they're—my br—brothers" he truthfully revealed, shocking even Superman.

The Kryptonian clone could tell he was being honest; she could see inside his incredibly fragile body and noticed that his heart rate had not sped up… well, since she had begun choking him. She had no idea how she knew to look at his heart rate to tell if he was lying or not, she just did.

Spider-Man could see that she was confused but he had also noticed her grip had become lighter, allowing him to breathe a little easier, "I know… how lost you must feel. I questioned my entire life… I thought that my friends… my family weren't even mine to call my own, and I truly realized how my brothers must have felt. You're not a monster, you're a person… unique in your own right… please just… just talk to me" he pleaded, tightening his jaw as the situation could have gone either way.

Fortunately for him, the woman dropped him with a startled and horrified expression, Spider-Man landed on the blacktop of the demolished street, coughing and gagging for the sweet sensation of fresh air.

His wide white lenses watched as the clone took a step back as though she were mortified by her actions, "I—I'm so… I didn't mean to hurt you" the traumatized woman choked out between steady sobs.

Spider-Man shook his head in a rather dazed fashion, "It's… it's cool. People try to choke me… like—like ninety per cent of the time, even my friends sometimes" he mocked with a painful chuckle as he tried to pace his breathing.

It wasn't long before Superman approached the pair, "We're both just trying to help, honestly… we mean you no harm" the hero from a farm informed her as tears were still openly running down her face.

Spider-Man stumbled to his feet, "Whatever you need. We're here for you, just you know… be a little friendlier next time" he joked, placing a gentle hand on her sturdy shoulder.

Superman smiled pleasantly, "You're among people you can trust. I'm Superman and this is my friend, Spider-Man" the big blue Boy Scout introduced himself whilst motioning over to the wall-crawler.

Peter gave a short two fingered salute but cocked an eyebrow beneath the red mask, "We're friends? That's going on Twitter, in your face Johnny" he said with a smirk as Superman rolled his eyes for a short moment.

The woman extended her strong yet feminine hand, "I'm… oh wait… I can't use that name can I?" she questioned, thinking of her genetic template's name.

Spider-Man rubbed his chin for a split second, "Well… how about… Power Girl? Too cliché? It's too cliché, right?" he posed the clone and then Superman.

The man seemed inquisitive, "Power Girl… it does have a certain ring to it. What do you think?" he inquired, offering the girl her first real choice.

A bright grin lit up her features and she nodded happily, wiping away the tears that had stained her face, "I love it" Power Girl revealed before locking arms around the tall form of Superman.

Peter smiled as he looked upon the scene, he felt incredibly proud at what he had accomplished. Turning a force so powerful she could fight Superman himself to a standstill towards the right path was amazingly humbling and in all honestly he felt like a better person because of it, he had done his good deed for the day.

But the web-slinger was caught completely off guard as he was enveloped in a super strong grip, only to realize that the girl was hugging him. Spider-Man noticed the Last Son of Krypton gazing fondly at the two of them as he had just added one more member to his ever expanding super family, Peter himself realized that if there was anywhere on the entire planet she could flourish and grow it would be under Superman's guidance.

"Realize that you have a right to exist, yours like any other form of life is precious. And on the off chance something leads you astray, remember that with great power there must also come great responsibility" Spider-Man spoke softly, encouraging an uplifting smile to grace her gorgeous lips.

Lips that Power Girl planted on his masked cheek before turning away from him and walking slowly back towards Superman; the vigilante brushed the fabric of his mask affectionately before he dashed off and away from the scene at the first sound of wailing police sirens.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there we go! In my own personal opinion I thought the origin for Power Girl in the mainstream DC universe, before New 52, was extremely complicated. I opted to use the DCAU back story for the character while retaining the original name, plus Spidey's dealt with clones before so I thought it would be equal ground between the two.

Thanks for the reviews for last chapter, I read every one and I'm glad you guys enjoyed Doreen! I figured it was a nice change of pace from the usual dramatic **Jc**, I'll take your advice. I honestly had no idea I hadn't included anything like that, expect White Tiger and maybe Storm if I can think of a situation for the pair.

**Rider Paladin**, thanks for detailed review. I'm glad you're enjoying the set-ups, it's kinda tough making them believable but fun to do. I have to admit, Wasp and Raven are my favourite so far. I'm not familiar with Caitlin Fairchild but I'll look into, thanks for the character description though, she does sound a lot like Peter. As for Lyra, something similar was done by Maximus- Reborn in his story. I wouldn't want to make anybody think I'm just ripping his idea off, but I would love to do a Lyra chapter. I'll try and see what I can come up with, thanks for reading.

I hope you guys liked this one, leave a review and let me know who else you want to see!


	18. Death

**Author's Note:** Okay, so **MrSlinkerman** challenged me sometime ago to write a Death chapter. That's right, a chapter including Death. I was instantly intrigued, especially since the Marvel version of Death is a little unorthodox. She has it big time for a certain mercenary, so why not Spidey? This is a little different from previous chapters, it's more of a personal look into the amazing albeit bleak life of Spider-Man and Death has a front row seat. If I were to describe her initial thoughts about Spidey, I would have to say she finds him interesting. Maybe she's not smitten with him but she definitely respects him, I don't know... let's see how you guys interpret it.

Sorry this is a little late but... sometimes I'm lazy, it's beginning to be a real problem.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I do not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Death**

Peter struggled to stay conscious as water pooled and swirled around him, chilling him to the very bone. His wide white lenses masked the sheer look of terror his brown eyes were exhibiting, but not for the fear and horror that was sure to claim him, no… he was scared that he wouldn't make it in time.

Absolutely terrified that he wouldn't get the antidote to his terminally ill Aunt May before it was too late, he had just fought off Doctor Octopus and was trapped under debris and machinery. His muscles ached and his back hurt but the sole problem that mattered was his Aunt's health.

Peter was fifteen, he had been the masked vigilante known as Spider-Man for a few months and already he was in way over his head.

She approached him, unseen and out of sight. Her footsteps hidden by her long pitch black robe, they didn't even disturb the slowly rising water as it mirrored her dark form. The Angel of Death knelt down in front of him as Peter slumped with an aggressive sigh; there was nothing he could have done. Her bony skinless fingers rose from beneath the recesses of the dark robe and Peter felt a small chill run up and down his spine, images of his sick Aunt May and his recently deceased Uncle Ben flashed through his mind and the boy closed his eyes behind the mask.

She could feel the pain radiating off of him within an instant, a tired pain… a pain the teenager didn't even know how to handle. Death was there when the light left his Uncle Ben's eyes and she was witnessing the fire burning out within the colourful being, it was an unfortunate thing. Something so beautiful surely deserved to live, but she had her job to do and she would have made sure he was at peace.

For a moment he didn't say anything or do anything, but as Death slowly reached for his face with the intent of touching his skin… she hesitated. The boy shook his head and shifted his body into a position of leverage, absolutely refusing to give up so soon.

The infinitely aged being studied him for a moment as he strained and grunted, the child's spandex costume ripping and tearing every which way. The angel couldn't explain it but he just had a kind of ethereal glow about him, a hopeful light illuminating his life. The woman rose silently and was surprised to see the boy do the same, holding tons of metallic wreckage on his back.

Death knew he couldn't see her, it would've been physically impossible if she didn't will it so but the way his large opaque lenses bore into her made her wonder. The shadow was taken aback as an ear to ear grin split on Peter's face, clearly visible on account of his torn mask.

"I did it! I did it! I did it for you, Aunt May!" Spider-Man called out to no-one in particular, shifting the excess tonnage off of his shoulders.

The red and blue child slowly rose to his full height, standing around a head smaller than the cloaked figure in front of him. Coughing the excess water out of his system before snagging the antidote off of the submerged metal floor, Peter gazed to the empty space in front of him.

The silence was deafening for a moment as the two stared at each other, almost as if they were frozen in time.

Finally Peter breathed deeply. "Not today" he muttered before walking straight through the otherworldly being.

Death followed him with her lack of eyes for a lingering moment before she steeled herself away, and just like that she vanished back into the unknown without the precious soul she had intended to court back with her.

* * *

The second time the cold omnipotent being arrived at his side was under radically different circumstances as she didn't come for him, she was there for somebody else. Another old soul, worn out by time, one wearing a police badge…. Captain George Stacy. He muttered something to Peter as he held the officer in his arms and Death could sense his brown eyes widen behind the red mask, Death didn't interrupt the exchange and let the veteran say his piece.

He stuttered and mumbled, gripping Spider-Man's arms desperately. "I know… Peter, I… know who you are" George revealed shocking the boy.

Peter didn't interrupt the man, instead he let him continue. "It's okay… I understand, you're a good man… Peter and I… I consider it… an honour to have known you" George said as the teenager gripped his shaking hand for support.

"The honour's all mine sir, I promise I'll take care of her... I promise" Peter stated resolutely.

George strained to smile. "Don't go… making promises y-you can't keep… son, just please… keep Gwen out of it" he trailed off as Spider-Man nodded firmly.

A few final breathes left George's lungs and the Mistress of Death carefully claimed him, showing more care than she usually would have as she separated his soul from his body and escorted him away from a grief-stricken Spider-Man. She left without a word but threw a small glance back at the red and blue vigilante, his wide white lenses were gazing off into empty space and she knew that he must have felt completely lost.

* * *

Surprisingly, the force that was born along with the very universe itself was called back to the land of the living just a few weeks later to a place that reeked of death. She arrived in the middle of a fight, a battle between two forces. The force that wanted to destroy everything in its path and the force that desperately fought to protect the world from the dangers of it, the Green Goblin and Spider-Man.

The two superhuman combatants exchanged countless powerful blows but the short fight came to a conclusion rather abruptly, when the Goblin held up the young girl in his arms with evil intention. Death looked upon the blonde mortal and bowed her hooded head to pay her respects; she really was uncomfortable with children dying, especially given her own infinite age. Spider-Man hesitated and tried to reason with the madman but it was all for nought, the sickeningly sadistic grin painted on his mask told the black angel all she needed to know.

The girl was barely alive, just barely. Some part of her was still clinging to the thread of life she still possessed but any hope was lost as soon as the monster threw her, she carelessly flung through the air and Spider-Man was already on the move.

The loud snap that followed split the air and Death stayed rooted in her position on the other side of the bridge's pillar, a few moments later Peter had realized his mistake and the sense of guilt and dread that had dominated his life ever since he put on the costume completely consumed him. Death slowly made her way over to Spider-Man as his body trembled and wracked with muffled sobs and apologies, a small tap on the shoulder of Gwen Stacy and the beautiful blonde was already joining her father in the afterlife.

"Oh God, Gwen… please don't leave me" Peter cried into her shoulder, holding the lifeless blonde for all his worth.

He didn't receive an answer. "Please… I made a promise; I said I'd keep you safe. I can't do this without you… I'm not strong enough" strangled pleas landed on deaf ears and Spider-Man let out an animalistic scream of anger and pain.

Peter felt her body suddenly grow ice cold but he continued to hold onto her lifeless form for as long as he needed to, Death once again left leaving the boy on his own to grieve. She had no idea how children grieved, she had no idea how this human dealt with so much loss and suffering. Maybe when it was time to claim him, maybe then he would be at peace with his lost loved ones.

"All my fault… it's all my fault" Peter uttered stoking his first true love's pale cheeks.

* * *

Years went by and the boy was still a child in her eyes, he had skated along the thin line between life and death for too long and Death was waiting for the moment when she would eventually claim him for her own. The tapestry of life unravelled before her and the so-called centre of the Web was still going strong, stronger than ever before in fact.

She had been by his side through the hardest of times but always watched and waited, she never appeared to him. Because somewhere at the back of her mind, she knew that he was going to get up and face down whatever was trying to kill him… vampires… lizards… symbiotes… goblins… rhinos… chameleons… mad scientists… evil dictators… inter-dimensional beings… cosmic entities… hunters… clones… assassins… ninjas… crime lords… time travellers… gods… even other superheroes.

Spider-Man was one of her more elusive victims and although it should have pained the Mistress of Death, she respected his need for justice and his goal of preserving life. Life that could be preserved and protected was cherished by Death, it was only when the embers of life flickered out was she there to comfort them and lead them to the other side.

When Peter would be on his last legs, she would be right beside him with a guiding hand just as she would with anybody else, he had earned more than one thousand lifetimes of rest but Spider-Man was still needed.

Far off down the line when the day would eventually come and she would lay her fingers on one of the brightest souls to ever grace existence with his presence, he would finally sleep peacefully. Not having to worry about anything anymore, not having to fight anymore… knowing that he upheld the words of his Uncle Ben and left an inspiring legacy for other Spider-Men to pick up and follow in his footsteps.

Because as she lied watching from the shadows she knew the mantra, she had heard the words come from his mouth a million times. When times seemed there bleakest, when all hope was completely lost.

Spider-Man would stand up remembering that with great power there must also come great responsibility and it was her responsibility to look after him until and when that fateful moment came, the moment when she could finally lay his troubled and conflicted soul to rest.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there we have it! I think if I were to do a follow up, it would be about Peter's last stand and his eventual confrontation with Death. Drama! So if any of you reviewers have any more unorthodox requests then just let me know, it's tricky but insanely fun.

Thanks for the continued reviews, I'll try to get around to every request eventually. Tigra, Shadowcat, Invisible Woman and Spider-Girl will be up at some point. Wonder Woman is next, and Caitlin Fairchild is a maybe. I want to try and wade out into unexplored territories so I'll be looking into her character, thanks for the support!

Oh and I just noticed that **Mercwithamouth** has quite literally reviewed pretty much every chapter as has **aspiringactor**, I appreciate the dedication guys. Really, I do. Thanks for being awesome!


	19. Diana Prince (Wonder Woman)

**Author's Note:** And finally, here she is! The biggest super heroine in the DC Universe, one I promised some time ago... Wonder Woman!

I've wrote this one out twice, and although I worked hard on the first one it just... seemed a little off. So I deleted it and started again, this one's a little more easy going and conversational. I wanted to get the two of them into circumstances that would seem natural, and I thought about how Wonder Woman is righteous and brave and almost never suffers a lapse in her self-confidence. Spider-Man is righteous and brave but his self-confidence is severely lacking, that's probably where the whole 'no one dies' thing came from and really... can you blame him.

So this is just a small little interlude between the two contrasting characters, it's nothing romantic but instead meaningful... hopefully at least. I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I do not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Diana Prince/Wonder Woman**

The legendary hourglass figure of the Amazonian Princess, swayed along the hallways of the Justice League's Satellite. It was a large, impressive construct built as a main hub of sorts for superheroes the world over. Of course it was mainly known as the Justice League's headquarters, provided by the resident billionaire of the team.

Diana brushed her long ebony locks back over her shoulder as she spotted a lone figure, sitting under a large tree, out in the preserve. The preserve held all manner of exotic plants and animals, ranging from those found on Earth to those that… weren't. Truthfully, it had always reminded Diana of the island of Themyscira. The thick, vast trees and plant life was a well-known relaxation spot for the Princess.

But as she approached the figure, her eyes softened. He didn't exactly know his way around the satellite, and was simply admiring the view. The Spider-Man had already sensed her presence as Diana halted at his side, leaning down to take a seat by the tree.

Peter raised an eyebrow; it wasn't every day he got to talk to _the_ Wonder Woman. "Umm… hi," he weakly rasped out.

Diana offered him a smile and he almost melted on the spot. "Hello, I understand you are up for a spot on the team Spider-Man. You must be quite pleased," she stated elegantly.

Spidey wasn't really sure what he thought about the situation; the size of it was that he had been offered Justice League membership. Along with a number of other Earth based heroes, but Peter hadn't made up his mind as to whether it really was for him.

The silence on the matter was noted by Diana. "I sense you are troubled, Spider-Man. Would you like to discuss the matter?" She questioned in that oh so informative voice.

The red and blue web-slinger waved her off. "It's nothing, really. I wouldn't want to bother you with it," he excused himself.

"Nonsense, it's our job to make you feel comfortable here so please, go ahead." The Goddess told him.

Peter nodded in understanding but still couldn't really sum up enough courage to say what he was thinking. "It's just… I've been thinking that… maybe I'm not right for the Justice League," he revealed.

Wonder Woman was caught off guard by the statement. "Why do you think that is? I've witnessed you in battle; you're a very capable warrior." She complimented as Peter shifted his wide white gaze to look at her.

The perfectly crafted structure of her face, the absolute bluest of blue eyes. The light dash of ruby red lipstick, and those incredibly black strands of hair. It made him want to run away and hide…

Peter broke his gaze and stared at the slightly purplish grass beneath him. "It's… kinda hard to express in words, words you'd understand." He muttered.

Diana raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I may not be as intelligent as some but if you'll allow me to understand then I will," she replied having not fully understood what he meant by his statement.

Spider-Man quickly defended himself. "No, no! It's not that, I'm sure you're insanely smart. It's just… okay… I don't belong here, side by side with the greats. Spider-Man doesn't belong in the same team with Superman and Wonder Woman," he explained surprising Diana.

The gorgeous super heroine frowned. "Do not berate yourself like that; it doesn't do you any favours. I have heard many heroes speak very highly of you; you are an Avenger and a member of the Future Foundation. Why can't you stand shoulder to shoulder with us?" She pressed with curiosity.

Spider-Man shook his head. "You just answered your own question, like I said… I don't belong here. You live up in the clouds; you can do all of these legendary feats. I belong on the streets, swinging through skyscrapers and neighbourhoods. Do you see where I'm coming from?" He asked with a small smile.

Diana surprisingly agreed. "I believe I do, I have a friend. One that is like you, he said something similar. He told me that he doesn't belong here either, he said that he only felt content with the ground beneath his feet and his fists bloodied." She revealed.

Peter laughed slightly. "Exactly, though I wouldn't have put it that darkly. I'm guessing the due you're talking about, that's the Bat right?" He guessed.

Diana too joined him in his laughter. "Yes, he certainly has a way with words." She commented as the vigilante rose to a stand.

She joined him, inching over him by three inches due to her heels. "I… I think I've made up my mind, they're not gonna be happy about it but it makes me happy." He admitted with a hidden smile.

"Whatever your decision, I promise to provide my support." Diana smiled as she placed a feminine hand on his red clad shoulder.

The hand was a lot heavier than expected. "Thanks Wonder Woman, that… that means a lot." Peter thanked as the two of them left for the meeting.

"Do not worry; if it's best for you then it's best for the rest of us. I must admit, I had hoped to get to know you better." Diana replied startling Spidey.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "Really? What do you want to know?" He inquired, not sure if anything he had to offer that could impress the powerful woman.

Diana placed a finger on the black spider emblem, perched on his chest. "What is the source of your powers? I've always been curious to know whether you shared any connection to the Gods, did Arachne bless you or was it some sort of twisted curse given by Athena?" She posed her intrigue getting the better of her.

Spider-Man shook his head with a small chuckle. "Sorry to disappoint but neither, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Though, that's what I used to believe. A spider, dosed with radioactive rays bit me. And now I can do whatever a spider can, pretty lame, I know." He added in an off-handed manner.

Diana furrowed her brow. "It is not lame, it is… simple and honest. A quality that is severely lacking in most others, Superman is the last of his kind so now he strives to protect his new home. Thor is the Norse God of Thunder and the realm of Earth is under his protection, you were bit by a spider. I understand that part but forgive me, I do not understand why you decided to don spandex and fight crime." She explained as Peter fumbled with his words.

"Well, I guess… I mean a little after I got my powers… something bad really happened. Like the selfish kid that I was back then, I decided to cash my abilities in. I entered a wrestling competition and won, but I got cheated out of the prize money by the guy running the show. It's safe to say I was pretty angry but as luck would have it, the guy got robbed." The two of them stopped for a moment in the hallway.

Peter continued when Diana nodded. "He ran right past me, with a smug grin on his face. I could have done something; I could have destroyed that guy. But… I didn't, and he got away. It wasn't my problem but by some sick twist of fate, it became my problem. I got home and found out that somebody close to me, somebody I loved so much… they had been murdered. I was so angry, the cops couldn't do anything but Spider-Man could. I found him, the guy that murdered my… my Uncle Ben." He contemplated revealing the name of his uncle but just let it out.

A sigh escaped his lips. "Turns out the guy that robbed that robbed the wrestling manager, the guy I let go, was the same guy that killed my uncle. I didn't know how to react; I didn't know what to do. He was just sitting there, begging me not to hurt him. And against everything my body, my instincts were telling me, I didn't. I webbed him up and left him for the police, because that's what my Uncle Ben would have wanted. Because my aunt and uncle didn't raise a monster, and because with great power…" Peter trailed off.

Without warning, he walked off. Wonder Woman stood there lost in a sea of her own thoughts. She would have never known that a hero like Spider-Man, somebody so upbeat and colourful could've been born out of tragedy. Shaking her head, Diana followed Spider-Man into the meeting room.

"With great power? Is there more?" She asked silently as the other Justice League members were taking their seats.

Peter stopped. "Oh yeah, there's more. But you'll have to come and visit me in New York to learn the rest," he whispered with a hidden smile.

And as Diana took her seat among her peers, she couldn't help but smile genuinely as Spider-Man rejected the offer to join the Justice League, a thought entered her expansive mind as she watched him babble on. It was a funny thought, but also one she couldn't explain. At the start of their conversation, Spider-Man had been the one riddled with worry and self doubt. But by the end, and unknowingly, he had convinced her with simple words that he did have what it took to stand amongst the Justice League.

Diana hoped that for his sake, he knew just how worthy he truly was.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Fin! So... how was it? And be gentle, it took me a while to get a dynamic going between the two.

Also, this just in! Caitlin Fairchild has officially been confirmed for a future chapter! Now, I'm not fond of the whole DC New 52 idea but I had to write about that particular incarnation of the character. After all, I'm only covering Marvel and DC women. It was tricky and gave me little to work with, it's the first time I've ever heard of the character let alone written her so please go easy on me.

Next up is the Invisible Woman! Hurray!

And I'm totally shocked that you all responded so well to last chapter, given who it was that I was writing about. So it turned out that Death was a hit, I probably got way too much into that chapter. I just wanted to really paint a picture of his hardships, and I barely even scratched the surface. I've definitely got something planned for the follow-up, so you'll have to wait and see.

And no, **aspiringactor**! Death is not a paedophile! XD I was totally oblivious to that whilst I was writing it but... oh well.

**The New Creed**, I've been interested in Sif for a while so she'll probably be making an appearance soon. Enchantress might be tricky but I may give it a shot, Galacta might be the most difficult as she's a being of cosmic awareness and would probably see Spider-Man as something that would feed her hunger. I've read into her character recently and apparently she acts like a normal teenage girl, she is trying to suppress her hunger and she is pregnant. The teenage girl aspect isn't anything to worry about as it's just a rouse, she's not a teenager although I have no idea how old she truly is. Probably a few thousand years old, give or take a year. How would Spidey even come across her? I've been throwing a few ideas around and nothing seems to be sticking, I would love to do it but until I can think of something, it most likely won't happen. Sorry :/

**Harbinger Of Kaos**, I could probably make a Black Cat 2099 chapter work. I'll get back to you on that.

**chm01**, I'll see what I can do with Huntress.

**AmazingSpidey52**, a Spidey/Shadowcat chapter will be coming soon to a computer near you!

**Superemopowerz**, I don't think a Hela chapter is in the cards. She's pure evil and shows no signs of mercy, Spider-Man would never associate himself with someone so broken ill-intentioned. Sorry, but it just wouldn't happen.

**phantom00**, an Emma Frost chapter would be great but there's barely a dynamic between them. They are rarely seen in the same room together and I know Maximus- Reborn covered probably the only exploitable instance in the comics, I wouldn't want to copy him unintentionally but I will try to think of something. I've tried to write Black Widow three times and each time, I've come out unhappy. When I get it right, it'll go up so just be a little patient. Storm is another difficult one, and I know Maximus- Reborn did her but I'm just not as creative as he is. Again, when it hits me, I'll update with it.

**Ant Crown**, Death of the Endless is the DC's incarnation of Death. If I were to do a chapter with her, it would essentially be the same as the previous one but with Death being able to speak. And although Teela is owned by DC, she's not a part of the mainstream universe. Original or New 52, if you have anything else to request then just let me know but I'm trying to keep it in house with a wide variety of choice.

**Dracula2012**, I'm on it... that is all.

**Crow667**, while the concept of a complete Death/Spidey fic does intrigue me, I wouldn't have the time to do it just yet. If anybody else wants to take a crack at it with the groundwork stemming from this then go for it, it'd be great!

**A-BOMBLIKEABOSS**, I think I'll just do one version of Wonder Girl. I don't want to repeat myself but keep as much variety as possible, oh and Tigra will come!

**sup**, I'm not entirely sure Mystique and Spider-Man would be compatible. I'm pretty cure she's bi-sexual and in love with a girl named Destiny, she's not completely evil but I fail to see an instance where the two of them could really bond.

And to **Deus-Sigma** and **Rider Paladin**, thanks for the compliments and detailed reviews. I felt emotion when I wrote the Death chapter, manly emotion!

So again, thanks for reading and reviewing and all of that other awesome stuff. If you guys have anybody else you wanna see and any ideas, like how Spidey meets certain women, then just let me know. I'll be glad to write some of your situations, until next time!


	20. Susan StormRichards (Invisible Woman)

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this one has been a long time coming. Probably the one everyone's been expecting for quite some time, I know I have. I just didn't want to start off with the usual pairings, I wanted to try some different things but a classic every now and then can't hurt. What can I say about Sue? She's one of Marvel's lead women, one of the most famous super heroines of all time and drop dead gorgeous.

I was wondering how I was gonna approach this, an alternate universe perhaps? Something that never was? But I didn't want to, I didn't want to erase the history the characters have. Spider-Man's relationship with the Fantastic Four is practically mandatory, it has to be there. I wanted to keep it mainstream, keep it Earth 616. But I didn't want Sue to cheat and Peter to come between a marriage, it would never happen. But even in the most perfect marriages, women look at other men and men look at other women. It's perfectly harmless, but there's a fine line between checking someone out and stepping on the sanctity of marriage. But let's face it, Reed and Sue's marriage is far from perfect...

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I do not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Susan Storm/Richards/Invisible Woman**

"Are you sure I look okay in this thing? It doesn't remind you of anyone? Not even a little bit?" A nit-picking Spider-Man pestered, tugging at the tightly fitting white and black costume he was wearing.

The woman he was talking to, one of breath-taking beauty was none other than Susan Storm. She rolled her bluer than blue eyes with a dainty smile, was he really so conscious about the way he looked?

She raised her hand to pick things off of his shoulder that weren't even there to begin with. "I've already told you, yes. You look great, would you stop worrying?" Susan pleaded as they entered the kitchen area on the top floor of the Baxter Building.

Peter remained silent as he flipped on the granite kitchen counter with literally no effort at all, landing in a perch; he rubbed the back of his neck. The scientist just couldn't shake the feeling that he would be mistaken for somebody else; he loved a new costume every now and then… okay… maybe whenever he could swing one.

"Really? It doesn't give off… like an Anti-Venom vibe? You'd tell me if it did, right?" Peter once more inquired.

Sue pulled a few fresh slices of bread from a nearby loaf. "If it really bothers you, you can always change the design with a single thought. Third generation unstable molecules, remember?" She reminded him as he looked down at his costume.

"Oh yeah," he muttered whilst concentrating.

And just like that, his costume began to reform and reshape. All sorts of designs and spider emblems came and went, the style changed from dominantly white to dominantly black.

Peter seemed satisfied with the change. "How do I look?" He asked once more.

Susan turned to inspect him but gasped when she saw he had gone for black over white, a large ivory spider spanned his body. The shape and overall edges were blocky, resembling the Future Foundation style. A thin white stripe was present on both sides of his body, running up and down the outsides of his legs and arms.

It was actually pretty simplistic but the eye pieces of the suit made Sue uncomfortable, they were hard edged and narrow. They looked angry as though they were bearing into her very soul, blank white hatred stared right back at her.

"I don't like it," she calmly told him.

His eyebrows rose in concern. "Really? I think it looks pretty cool," Peter admitted, feeling out the costume.

Sue strutted over to him and took a pinch of black fabric in between her forefingers. "It creeps me out; I get bad memories just by looking at it." She voiced her critique.

Spider-Man caught on, suddenly feeling dirty. "Right… back when I was a jackass when I wore black, should have seen it sooner. Guess I'll stick with Anti-Venom mode," he joked as he reverted the suit back to its original design.

Sue turned away from him with a blunt knife in hand. "Peter, it's fine. I like the new look, you fit right into our little family." She tried to sway him.

Spidey raised a hidden eyebrow beneath the pitch black lenses of his white mask. "I know… I just wish I could get used to it, having people pat me on the back after a hard day's work is a little disconcerting. How do you people sleep at night?" He asked with a dry laugh.

A small giggle escaped Susan's throat and Peter smiled because of it. "You have to stop being so hard on yourself Spidey, the past is the past. You have to start looking towards the future; our success is your success." The blonde mother of two told him whilst buttering a few slices of bread.

Peter nodded. "Insightful, but I won't listen. It's like hardwired into my DNA, my Aunt May always tells me how stubborn Parker's can be. Sometimes… sometimes it's a little frustrating," he admitted with a solemn look.

Sue glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as he sat there. "Have you ever thought about taking a break?" She asked curiously.

Spider-Man shrugged. "And go where? My last vacation was with you guys to the Macroverse, that didn't exactly play out too well. When I got back I found out Jolly Jonah had somehow been elected Mayor of New York, whenever I take some time for myself… bad things happen." He muttered as Sue opened the fridge to peer inside.

Using her cosmic abilities, Sue managed to levitate all of the ingredients she needed out of the large metal frame. Bringing them to a halt on the kitchen counter, she turned around to lean on it. The woman folded her arms and gazed intently at Spider-Man for a moment, she was trying to find the right words to say.

"But when you don't leave, bad things happen too. That's just the way the world works," Sue remarked reasonably.

Peter balled his white and black fists. "Yeah, a world run by Norman Osborn. I should have—" The genius was interrupted as Sue shook her head.

The most powerful member of the Fantastic Four held a sympathetic look. "Don't say it, it'll only upset you more." She voiced.

Spider-Man remained silent, prompting Sue to continue. "I should have done something, if only I'd have been faster. Each and every time you berate yourself, it only serves to traumatize you. You're amazing, Spider-Man. But you can't be everywhere at once," she said truthfully.

Peter bowed his head slightly, suddenly aware that he was lightly blushing. "I guess you're right, amazing's just not good enough. You should know, you married fantastic." Spider-Man mocked with a slight scoff.

Sue raised her brow. "There have been a lot of instances where Reed has fallen short, he's a brilliant genius. He's discovered entire worlds and civilizations but when it comes to something as simple as tucking the kids in at night or telling me he loves me, it's a little hard for him." She revealed to Peter.

But Spider-Man already knew, he had watched and observed for years. Reed Richards had been one of his childhood idols, he had never thought in his wildest dreams that he would have been able to work alongside him at some point in his life. But Peter was not blind, Reed was a great man. One of the best when it came to science and diplomacy but his family didn't seem to think so, there had been many times when Peter had been the one to talk to the Richards kids, instead of their father.

"Reed is… complicated and I love him, I really do but sometimes… sometimes I just feel like—" The gorgeous blue orbed heroine was cut off by Spider-Man.

Peter gazed at her behind the mask, admiring every minute detail of her angelic face. "He could be better… you deserve better, Sue." He boldly stated.

Susan's crystal blue eyes locked with his ebony lenses for a moment, her hands were uselessly rubbing the sides of her arms in anxiety. It baffled her mind, how Peter always knew what to say in any given circumstance. How when Spider-Man really listened, he put away the one-liners and broke out the poetry.

After Johnny's death, Franklin was absolutely mortified. Reed barely batted an eyelid, and it was up to Peter to guide the little boy through it. Valeria was a genius, and she was around the age of three. Three years old and she was already smarter than Peter, the vigilante didn't seem to mind though and treated the young girl as an equal.

Spider-Man was good with kids, they practically loved him. Susan always thought that it was because he was practically a child himself, trapped inside a grown man's body.

Peter stepped off of the counter, standing around six inches taller than Sue. "Is there something bothering you? Are you okay?" He simply asked.

Sue sighed as she held her face in her hands. "No, no I'm not. I… I'm tired, I'm just tired. I have to go, maybe lie down for a while. I know the kids will be safe with you, I'm sorry." She unexpectedly apologized, moving away from his penetrating gaze.

But Peter stopped her. "Is something wrong? Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm willing to listen," he said, offering her his ear.

Susan hesitated to stay but decided against it. "Peter, please. I'm fine; I just have to… distract myself for a moment." She placed her hand against his chest in an effort to wriggle away from him.

Her face lit up a bright pink colour; she had no idea just how hard his body was. Reed could alter his body, contort it into any shape or size he desired but at the back of Sue's mind she was always aware that it was just a trick. A false illusion if you will, with her fingertips grazing against Spider-Man's steel pecks, she almost had to remind herself that she was married.

But Peter let her go, because she had asked him to. The Invisible Woman quickly made her way out of the kitchen with her striking blonde hair hiding her expression from his view, and all Spider-Man could do was wonder just what he had said to make her react in such a way. He didn't bother following after her, he figured she needed some time to herself.

He was still pretty hungry anyway, the white and black wall-crawler span around to find the sandwiches Sue had promised to make him unprepared. He laughed despite it; he could make a sandwich himself. That he was sure of, but Sue always cut the crusts off for him.

Preparing his small snack, Spidey heard the light patter of feet scramble up on the stools of the kitchen counter. The vigilante turned to see Franklin and Valeria Richards sat there each with a smile plastered on their bright young faces, Peter grinned in response.

"What'll it be kids? I'm taking requests so if you want anything special just throw them Chef Spidey's way," he joked as Franklin grinned.

He pointed eagerly to the bread. "Can you make a grilled cheese sandwich? Uncle Johnny used to make them for me," the powerful child added with a fond smile.

Talking about Johnny had become easier, for everyone really. Peter had told Franklin that whenever he wanted to remember someone that wasn't there anymore, he should have always remembered the times they had laughed. Which Peter could safely say with confidence considering it was Johnny, they had laughed a lot.

"Coming right up, kind sir. And how about you, little lady? Any special requests?" Spider-Man asked in the best western American accent he could muster.

Valeria smiled elegantly. "Pan-seared filet mignon with shiraz sauce, if you don't mind chef." She stated plainly.

Spider-Man gawked at her for a solid second before scratching the back of his neck. "I could make you pancakes and let you beat me at chess later?" He asked, hopeful that she would make the compromise.

The small blonde child seemed to consider it for a moment. "Deal," she stated, shaking Spidey's white clad hand.

He turned to Franklin who was looking him up and down with a hint of confusion. "You know you look like Anti-Venom in that costume, right?" The boy pointed out.

Peter heavily sighed. "I know," he admitted with shame and a bowed head.

But what he didn't know was what was up with Sue, he had been asked to join the team out of respect for Johnny and most of the time, it was either him and Sue or him and Ben. Reed rarely ever spent any time with anybody outside of adventures; he always chose the isolation of his laboratory over any sort of companionship.

Maybe Susan was feeling a little lonely? Whatever the case, he just hoped that she could work her way past her inner turmoil. She was, after all the most powerful member of the Fantastic Four.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there you have it, nothing scandalous. Just doubts and unspoken questions, but it could make for an interesting follow up. I hope you guys liked this one, Sue's a favourite of mine. I normally don't answer reviews in the same way I do in my other story but I've decided to change it up, that way I can answer each and every single review.

**NeoTyson:** You're completely right, it isn't something you see everyday. But I felt that Spider-Man didn't really fit in such an off-world large scale team, I mean he stretches himself over the Avengers and the Future Foundation and is very flexible when it comes to a normal day out. He doesn't really have a set MO, he's normally branded a vigilante but he's gone up against almost every single bad guy in the Marvel Universe. Peter doesn't feel adequate enough to join the Justice League because of his low self-confidence, he just thinks so lowly of himself when in actuality he's regarded as one of the greats too. Thanks for the review dude.

**Dragonskyt:** Thank you, I try to keep it varied and wide ranged. I will get around to writing part 2's eventually, my original plan was to wait until chapter 25 and then start with the follow ups. If you approve, then just say so and you can expect the follow ups then.

**Mercwiththemouth:** I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I just felt that that would be his actual reaction. He has enough to deal with without actively travelling to different galaxies in search of adventure, he is still regarded as a street level hero despite everything he's done. I was waiting for this one too my friend, I hope I've done he characters justice.

**The Fox Box:** Your request sounds fun, judging from what I've read of the character. If I don't get around to her before the follow ups then I'll include some sort of 'bonus lost chapters' section,d I think that sounds kinda cool. I hope you can just be patient enough to wait, I'm trying to do as many as I can.

**JoWashington:** It'll pick up when I get around to the follow up, that I promise you!

**Deus-Sigma:** Well thanks for the kind words, I'm happy you found it believable. I understand your trepidation towards the New 52 take on Caitlin's character, I myself am somewhat nervous about posting the chapter. If it eases your fear a little, I'll do a little more research and see if I can rewrite the chapter. I honestly don't mind, I would rather get the character right then get her horribly wrong. Thanks for the information though, and as for your request... I'm not entirely sure. I would love to do it, I really would but I'm not sure how I would do it. Death was fairly easy to imagine, she has been physically represented in the comics but I'm not entirely sure the Phoenix Force has. Feel free to correct me, I don't know everything about comics. I swear if I don't manage to get to it before I start the follow ups then I'll include it in a 'bonus lost chapters' section of sorts, that is if I can figure a way to do it :)

**Crow667:** I agree, he is being treated rather badly in modern comics... I say 'rather badly' when I actually mean Marvel has killed him off... twice. *Face palm, Marvel*

**JC:** Storm's already on my list, if I can manage Hawkgirl then Hawkgirl will be done too. Shadowcat will be up sometime, as will Rogue. Miss Martian will appear if I can make it happen, a lot of people really like Artemis with Kid Flash so I'm not too sure about that one... maybe a little bit of banter between the two? As for Rocket, well I guess I can look into the character and see where that takes me. Thanks for both of your reviews!

**A-BOMBLIKEABOSS:** Thanks for the three reviews dude, much appreciated. Although that is a great song, when I think of Spidey the term 'underdog' immediately springs to mind. So... any song about overcoming the odds pretty much, oh and I misunderstood your request. If I can write both Wonder Girls then they'll be put up, that's an if though.

**Ant Crown:** Really? I had no idea, the more you know. Tell you what, if I can manage it then she'll go up later down the line in a bonus section. This fics turning into a wider range of women with each passing day, not that I mind much. And Zealot, that's a tough one. I'm not even sure how I would handle that, again if I can manage it then I'll make it happen.

**Batros940:** Well, that's a shame. I thought long about that one for a good while, I guess I can exhibit more freedom with the follow up. Hopefully you'll find that a little more unique, and i had no idea Spidey and Gen 13 already crossed over. Thanks for the info, as well as Destiny's death. Is there anything I haven't missed?

Until next time!


	21. Tala

**Author's Note:** I bet none of you saw this one coming, I didn't even see this one coming until yesterday. I read the review **TOAA** sent in and just though 'I guess I could take a look at the character', I watched a few clips of her on Youtube and bam... I love her so much. I think it's the accent that gets me, there's something just so sweet about it. The voice actor really nailed the part, and if any of you are a little confused to who Tala is, I'll put up a little bit about her.

Tala's master sorceress, in addition to this, she also has some succubus like skills with seduction. She claims that many men have fallen for her but for some reason in the Justice League Unlimited cartoon, she's stuck on Gorilla Grodd and Lex Luthor. That's where this takes place by the way, the DCAU. She was one of the Project Cadmus members but then she is seen later on as Gorilla Grodd's assisstant in the Legion of Doom, I won't spoil anything else for you if you haven't seen the cartoon yet (you totally should though).

While watching, I didn't get the sense that she was inherently evil. She wanted to be loved and cared for by Luthor but he treated her so badly, when the Flash and Luthor switched bodies, Tala was so infatuated with the Flash in Lex's body that they did some pretty questionable things in a bathroom. If you don't believe, search it on Youtube. Hilarious... and just the fact that Tala became so devoted to Grodd because he rescued her from a mirror prison, kind of proves that she sticks by her loyalties. I just had to write this, I'm sorry I'm a day late but I actually had this written out already but it was drastically different. When I watched the clips on Youtube, I realized just how wrong I had written the character. Apparently she's mistaken for a vampire all the time, the vampiric character being called Dala... you can see the confusion.

So, my apologies. It was kind of tough but not overly so to write this, I'm willing to try out the obscure pairings and I don't think this has ever been done before. Tala and Spidey? Probably not...

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I do not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Tala**

Peter Parker had been in his fair share of crazy situations, he really had. Okay, so maybe not Peter Parker. But his alter ego, Spider-Man had. Fighting Doctor Doom, battling the Joker. Teaming up with an assortment of super teams, the Justice League and the Avengers. The Teen Titans and the Fantastic Four, most days he didn't know whether he was coming or going.

But it was safe to say that he had never been experimented on by a talking gorilla, a super genius talking gorilla. No words came to Peter's mind as the ape continued to poke and prod at him, steel restraints were holding his arms and legs securely in place. He had little to no wiggle room; he had no idea how he was going to get out of his bonds and escape.

He just had to get himself caught, didn't he?

Faint murmuring slowly grew in volume as Peter guessed he must have been drugged, up until a few seconds ago, he could barely see two feet in front of him. But his superhumanly acute senses were reaffirming their grip on reality, and the ape was right in front of his face. Breathing quite heavily, through his nose Peter noted, was Gorilla Grodd.

The evil genius seemed to be examining Peter's mask, which was a good thing at any rate; it meant that his secret identity hadn't been compromised.

"Oh, why are we entertaining the idea that the Justice League would rescue some buffoon in spandex? He's been useless; can't we just get rid of him and be done with it darling?" A noticeably female voice hissed, the source coming from the other side of the room.

It sounded Russian, or maybe European and Peter wouldn't admit it but he was… fond of it. Maybe it was due to his time spent with the Black Widow.

Peter held back a snicker as Grodd rolled his eyes, seeing a monkey roll his eyes, actually expressing irritation was funny. At least to him it was, but then again he found most things funny.

Grodd didn't even bother to cast a look at his female companion. "All part of the plan my dear, he may be a common vigilante but his physiology is… extraordinary to say the least. The brain scan points to genius level intellect, perhaps my equipment is on the fritz. But until we manage to get someone like Superman underneath the microscope, he'll have to do. Strangely enough, I can't seem to find a way to get his mask off." The ape mused as he rubbed his hairy chin.

A woman's face came into view, a very pale yet attractive woman. "Can't we just cut it off?" She questioned, Grodd suppressed the urge to eye roll once more.

The woman had long, magenta hair. Clear, white eyes. Pouty, purple lips and an unusual black marking just above her chest. Her long, silk dress was coloured an obsidian black and led all the way down to her bare feet. The aura she gave off was just… electric, like she could have any man she wanted.

"If we cut it off then we run the risk of damaging his face, the Spider-Man's secret identity could fetch a pretty penny. I know for a fact that Wilson Fisk has a substantial amount of money on the arachnid's head, one hundred and fifty million dollars. Somebody's quite the troublemaker," the beast remarked snidely.

A new man entered his field of vision, one painfully familiar to him… bald head and all. Lex Luthor smirked as he looked over the immobile web-head, the evil genius wasn't one of Spider-Man's regular bad guys but he had tangled with him enough times to know what made him tick.

Peter could not resist the urge, it was that great. Lex leaned in a little closer, so close that Spidey was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

He smirked beneath the mask. "Do you shine that thing? Seriously, I can see my reflection in your big bald head." The first words he had uttered in hours escaped his mouth in the form of a joke.

Lex took a step back with a frown. "He's awake… fantastic," the Legion of Doom member stated in a sarcastic manner.

Grodd was next to frown. "Odd, I calculated at least six more hours before he regained consciousness." The super genius commented.

Spidey gaped. "Oh my God, you can talk?! A talking monkey! I thought Flash was just kidding, this is amazing! Hey, hey… say people words again." He blatantly insulted, hoping to get a rise out of the ape.

Grodd stared at him blankly. "And there's your famous wit, I was beginning to wonder when that particular aspect would rear its ugly head." The gorilla spoke elegantly.

Peter motioned his head, referring to Lex. "Hey, bananas. Have you seen this guy's head? Nothing can be that shiny on its own, right?" He asked as Lex fumed.

It was safe to say it worked, as the small metallic tool Grodd had been holding was crushed. "You really are trying my patience," he replied coolly.

Spider-Man cocked his head. "You would make an excellent Bond villain, and I'm not just saying that." He quipped.

Lex interrupted the small exchange. "Can't you see he's just wasting time? There's more than meets the eye when it comes to this bug," he advised.

Peter turned his head a bit. "Wow, I didn't know you felt that way. Now I feel bad about calling you bald, which you totally are. But with a body like that who needs hair, right? She knows what I'm talking about, give me five sister!" He motioned to the woman behind them, wiggling one of his hands around.

She cocked an eyebrow, having been drawn into the conversation. "What is he babbling about?" She questioned.

Spider-Man shuddered. "Oh God, your accent… it just does things to me." He mocked in a low, husky voice.

Lex rolled his eyes as Grodd slapped a palm onto his face. "I'm leaving; I already feel ten per cent dumber just standing here." Superman's arch enemy said as he walked towards the large double doors, obviously irritated.

Grodd watched him leave before redirecting his gaze back to the red and blue superhero. "Now, where were we?" He asked, clasping his large grey hands together.

"I think I was gonna dress you up in a little maid's outfit and call you Bubbles, in honour of my favourite Powerpuff Girl." Spider-Man snarked, giving him a blank look.

Grodd gawked at him for a moment before he managed to refocus his train of thought. "I think that's enough for now, I… well to be honest I hate you and I want to kill you. But you're more use to me alive, for now. And when I find myself no longer in need of you, I'm going to mount your bug-eyed head on a platter." The evil genius explained.

Spider-Man scoffed. "Tell that to Kraven the Hunter, I bet the two of you would really hit it off. You know, after you try and kill each other. The hunter versus the animal, only in this case, the animal can talk and has a really high class accent. I'd pay to watch that Nat Geo special," he rambled inanely.

Grodd sighed. "There really is no way to turn it off, is there? I'm heading up top, don't let him distract you. I'm trusting you with this, Tala. Don't let me down," the ape ordered her as he turned to leave.

Tala smirked as she replied. "As you wish, master." She complied, standing by Spider-Man's side.

Peter arched an eyebrow. "So you and Grodd have a little something going on, huh? In a sense, you get funky with that monkey? You're totally ape for him? He lets you play hide the banana? I have, like ten more, I could go on." He joked as Tala folded her arms.

She wasn't impressed. "I owe my life to Grodd, I am completely in his debt. Do not mock him, spider." Tala threatened, one of her hands glowing with dark purplish energy.

"Oh man… hearing you say my name… do it again… please," Peter teased as the energy vanished.

Tala approached him, her hot breath almost steaming up his white lenses. "You like the way I talk? Does my voice… pleasure you, arachnid?" She challenged back.

Spider-Man smirked beneath the mask. "You might say that; no seriously… say it again." He muttered, huskily.

Tala smiled, showing a small glimpse of a grin. "As unusual as you are, I might talk Lord Grodd into letting me keep you. I may have some use for a pet," she wondered.

Peter nodded. "So we might as well get to know one another, what's your story, you exotic temptress you." He continued jovially.

Tala leaned back, standing right by him. "You first, spider." She replied.

"Seems fair, I stick to things and punch stuff for a living. Now, you go." He shot back.

Tala laughed, an actual laugh. "Straight to the point, I like that. Well, since you're so eager… I'm a sorceress. I was trapped in a mirror by my old mentor, Felix Faust. Grodd rescued me and I've been by his side ever since, he is all the man I need." She informed him.

Spidey arched an eyebrow. "You do know that he's a big monkey, right?" He reminded her.

Tala nodded. "Yes, but it is something I have learnt to overlook. What is on the surface does not matter to me, Grodd takes care of me and that is all I need." She revealed, surprising Peter.

It was kind of new for him, super villains in love. A gorilla and a sorceress… bestiality, he didn't want to think about it actually. Instead, he simply nodded along. Realistically, it was all he could do. His arms and legs were firmly stuck in place. Peter didn't know just how strong his bonds were, he hadn't really tried to break free yet.

"And what about Luthor? I sensed a little tension there, have I stumbled upon… a love triangle perhaps? Once there was a sorceress, a monkey and a bald guy. That sounds like the worst opening to a story ever," he mocked.

Tala seemed to listen to his words with indifference. "Lex is… brilliant but he is troubled, fixated on one goal. It's like an obsession," she cryptically explained.

Spider-Man gave a sympathetic nod. "He can't find the toupee right for him, that must be a nightmare." Another joke.

And once again, he found himself listening to her laughter. "You're sense of humour is astonishing, spider. Like a court jester or the town fool perhaps," Tala complimented.

"Town fool of New York, that's me all right. So… you're torn between monkey fuzz and cue ball, that's gotta be tough. But solar panel head didn't really seem that interested in you, that's the way I saw it anyway." Peter analysed, truthfully.

Tala's pure white eyes flickered away from his lenses. "He says I should stand up for myself, that I should not let Lord Grodd debase me. I would listen if he didn't word it in such a way, claiming I am pathetic." Her untainted orbs suddenly found her bare feet interesting.

Spider-Man however, was still lying on his back. "Well, Luthor may be right. Although that doesn't mean he can call you pathetic, I don't see a pathetic person in front of me. I see someone who was willing to pay a friend back for helping them out, but is Kong really your friend?" Peter inquired.

Tala furrowed her brow in confusion. "Of course he is, he treats me so well. I am willing to do anything for him," she stated.

Staring up at her, Peter shook his head. "That doesn't sound right; it seems Mighty Joe Young is taking advantage of you. Using you as a servant, a personal puppet. Anybody even half decent would have just brushed it off. If it was me who released you from the mirror, I would have said 'it's no problem' and then got on with my life. You seem like a strong independent woman, you don't need to run around after Curious George or pine after Luthor if he pays you no attention. Maybe you should be the one running the show," the web-slinger suggested.

Tala's eyes widened a fraction. "N—no, I couldn't. I—I wouldn't know the first thing about leading; my duty is my allegiance to my master. It would not be right," she concluded but still seemed unsure of herself.

Peter shrugged, or at least attempted to. "Hey, it's fine. It was just a thought, but I think we're past what's right and what's not. But let me just say one more thing, I know so many strong women given my line of work. I see She-Hulk and like seventeen Wonder Girls on a daily basis, I know Wonder Woman and Ms Marvel. They all stand on their own accomplishments, their own incredible feats. Superman is probably the most powerful being in the universe, any universe for that matter. But once at the cafeteria on the Watchtower, when he accidentally dropped his fork. He asked Wondy to pick it up for him, what do you think she did?" He finished as Tala searched for an answer.

"She told him to get it himself?" She asked, gaining a big nod out of the wall-crawler.

He laughed. "You're damn right she did, she told him to get off his butt and get it himself. Superman, the dude who can destroy planets with a single blow. And what did Supes do? He got off his big blue butt and picked it up, do you understand my point?" Peter questioned, coaxing a short nod out of the purple haired woman.

A smile spread across her complexion. "I think so," Tala replied quietly.

Spider-Man stared at her blankly. "Just stand up for yourself, the next time DK comes in here and tells you to do something, don't just stand there and nod. You're not an animal, so don't act like one." He told her genuinely.

Tala seemed grateful, even walking over to the small control console. The dark robed sorceress flicked a few switches, sending the cold table Spider-Man was laying on upright at a ninety degree angle.

He was practically standing, his red boots hanging a few inches off of the ground. "Oh man, thanks. This feels a little more natural… hey, while I'm upright, do you think you could scratch an itch of mine? It's right here, right on my nose." Peter asked, hoping she'd at least grant him such a favour.

Tala sauntered her way over to him, standing on her toes to reach his mask. "Like this?" She questioned carefully.

Slowly rolling the red fabric over his jawline, she found a clean set of pearly whites, grinning back at her. "Yeah, like that." Peter commented as she extended a finger, scratching his nose.

"Oh God, that's the stuff. Up a bit… right there… no wait… left… down a little… okay, now right… God you have magic fingers… pun intended." He joked with a silly, lopsided smile.

Tala smirked as she drew closer to him, her hot breath mixing with his own. What he didn't expect though, was for her to place her hand behind his masked head and draw his lips in for a deep kiss. One of the most mind numbingly, pleasurable kisses he had ever experienced. Peter felt himself shut down and stop functioning for a whole five seconds as her tongue explored his mouth, his cheeks flushed and his brown eyes widened behind the disc shaped lenses of his mask.

When they parted, Tala ran her tongue across her lips. Chewing them, so alluringly. Peter leaned his head out, following her for more. The vigilante was stopped by his restraints and he screamed internally, why him?

And then Tala swayed over to the control console and carefully flicked a few more switches, Spider-Man fell as his bonds drew back into the large silver table. She had let him go…

"You're letting me go… just like that?" He asked, the suspicion in his voice clear.

Tala shrugged, moving over to him as she drew a finger across his jawline. "You distracted me, broke free and knocked me out. Simple, I no longer need to burden myself with these fools. I'm leaving, making a start elsewhere. You're welcome to join me," the beautiful temptress offered.

Spider-Man sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "As tempting as that sounds… I can't, I'm sorry. But I meant what I said; you can be so much more than some gorilla's lap dog." He told her passionately.

Tala gave him a sweet smile as she passed him by. "Thank you, spider. For helping me see reason, I hope our paths cross once more." And with that, she departed in a brilliant flash of blinding purple energy.

And Spider-Man was stood there, all by himself, in the Legion of Doom's secret headquarters. Was he worried? Far from it, he had escaped from some of the most elaborate death traps ever created. By some of the world's smartest evil geniuses, thanks in no small part to his uncanny spider-sense. But none of those things even crossed his mind, not even a passing thought.

Because Peter had just managed to talk himself out of his prison, and now he had free roam of the facility. "Batman, eat your Goddamn heart out." Spidey mumbled to himself with a mischievous smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How was it? The transition from trapped to conversing to seduction was pretty hard, I hope it was even semi-believable. This one's for **TOAA, **because now I'm obsessed with Tala's character.

Also... so many gorilla puns! I have more, seriously. I actually laughed myself silly writing this chapter, I hope I gave you guys a good laugh.

**Deus-Sigma/TOAA:** Thanks for the suggestion and the setting, I know it's surprising but I just couldn't help myself. I don't know, writing for all of these obscure characters feels so accomplishing. Now, I'll get on to the Caitlin Fairchild chapter soon. Just be patient and I promise, it'll happen. As for the Jean Grey/Phoenix chapter, I'll see what I can do. Shouldn't be too hard considering what I just wrote, huh?

**dablman2020:** Ultimate Peter and Liz Allen? I'll give it a shot! Thanks for the kind words, really appreciate them.

**NeoTyson:** That they would dude, that they would. Thanks for the review, stay cool.

**CMR Rosa:** Since your review, I've been looking into Lady Blackhawk's character and it sounds like something that could be done. So give me some time and I'll work on it, I'll give Hellcat a shot too. And of course, Mary Jane is a no brainer. I'll get to all of the traditional pairings eventually, thanks for the review.

**Mercwiththemouth:** Thanks for the continued support, really appreciate it man. I'm glad you liked the little conversation, I enjoyed writing it.

**The Fox Boss:** I've actually watched a short clip with her and Batman and well... it drew me in immediately, I love the character. She will be done, this I swear to you!

**grimangel163:** I have been thinking about writing a Sue Storm/Peter Parker story, probably after I finish this and Unnoticeable. Right now, you're gonna have to settle for a follow-up chapter. Just be patient!

**The Raggle Fraggle:** That's the exact feel I was going for, in the comics sometimes Peter feels like he's the odd one out when it comes to his relationship with the FF but when Johnny died, you really saw the connection they had. It was quite amazing, I wanted to convey that here. I'm glad you liked it, took me a while to get right.

**cabrera1234:** Added to the list my good reader!

**Batros940:** Originally, that was what was going to happen but I wanted to create some kind of tension and inner turmoil for Sue. With Reed gone and Peter stood there with his arms wide open, it almost seemed too easy. A lot of people in the Marvel Universe think the two of them share a perfect marriage but this is far from the truth, Sue will realize this fairly soon.

**Manuel:** Well thank you, it's a pleasure hearing from you. Loki's an interesting one, considering he was actually reborn a woman in canon. So technically, Loki has always been a woman so I'm totally cool with that. I've read into Namorita, she's a definite possibility. And Maxima wanted to mate with Superman, didn't she? I suppose I could skew that to my liking, maybe after she's openly rejected by the Man of Steel again? You've given me a lot to think about...

**ThatBrutalReviewer:** I'm not gonna lie, I've considered making it into a short story but I just wouldn't have the time now. I have no idea how other people juggle like three or four different stories, I have my work cut out with two. So, for now it's just gonna be a follow-up chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Gaby:** How about this one? Tala's a bad girl, but I see your point. I count three chapters with bad girls, I'll try to open up and squeeze in more. Catwoman is already in the process of being written so just be patient, Cheshire's an interesting one. I'll consider her but Queen Bee? I don't know a lot about the character but have no fear, I'll research her a little.

**Nick terakidan:** I see your request and thy will shall be done!

**Nvidia:** Thank you very much, thanks for the review!


	22. Greer GrantNelson (Tigra)

**Author's Note:** So a few of you have been asking for this one for a while and I really wanted to get it done, now I haven't written Tigra's character so forgive me if she's a little OOC. I enjoyed writing this, and from what I've read of Tigra's character, she seems very independent. When Spider-Man asked her out on a date in the comics, she turned him down. And I always figured it was because of the way he asked her, he acted like some kind of school boy at prom. So I thought that maybe things would have gone differently if he had been a little more assertive, I don't know. That's just what I thought, I hope you guys like this one.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and in turn Disney, I do not own them or have anything to do with them in any way. The same can be said for the DC side of the spectrum, any and all DC characters are owned by DC.

* * *

**Greer Grant/Nelson/Tigra**

"Whoa kitty cat, I know we're not the best of friends but geez! Those claws hurt, you know?!" Spider-Man shouted as he backed away from a bestial Tigra.

The feline Avenger looked ready to pounce as she brandished her razor sharp claws once more; Peter was holding his ribs in slight agony. He had completely forgotten just how fast and strong Tigra was, she was just as strong as him. Blood ran from the large cuts that had shredded his costume, he was really starting to feel a little light headed.

Behind Tigra, Peter could see someone painfully familiar. Kraven the Hunter laughed and gloated as the large jungle cat closed in on the small, injured spider. The Russian born hunter had been planning for quite some time, a scheme that included two of his greatest enemies.

Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? They were both stronger and faster than him, both had heightened senses and animal heritage. Why didn't he pit them against each other in the first place? The answer was lost on Kraven but all it took was a little technology to have Tigra literally grovel at the ground he walked on, the web-slinger however was proving to be a little more resilient than he had initially planned.

Spider-Man dived out of the way as Tigra leaped at him with a feral roar, bound in strong steel chains, Peter didn't have a lot of room to manoeuvre but he had to make do. He had to find out what was making Tigra so hostile towards him, whenever they had met in the past, they had always been on relatively good terms. So what changed?

"It has to be Kraven, Tigra's an Avenger. A hero, she wouldn't let herself be controlled like this." Spider-Man mused to himself, ducking beneath another claw swipe.

Wind whistled past his masked head but he was given no time to think as the stripped cat-like heroine dived straight at him, Spidey rolled backwards, kicking the woman right over him. Predictively, she landed on her feet and seemed all the more eager to kill him. But he had gotten a closer look at her; there was something on her neck. A collar of some sort, and last he checked, she didn't wear a collar.

Spider-Man pleaded. "Tigra, don't let him control you! You're much stronger than this, I know you are!" His words fell on crazed ears as the woman bared her teeth.

Like a lion leaping upon its prey, Tigra moved swiftly. Peter's spider-sense continued to blare and he brought up his chain bonds to block her bite, the plan worked but her claws were still free to use. She slashed at the wall-crawler but he arched backwards, swiping her legs out from underneath her. Using her cat-like agility, Tigra leaned on her hand, using it to launch a kick in his direction.

Peter wasn't expecting it; he really needed to keep up to date on the Avengers. The clawed foot caught him in the chin, tearing away a few pieces of red fabric. Spider-Man's mouth was visible, a pained expression etched into his visage.

Tigra went for a straight punch as Peter stumbled, but he caught it. Using her other hand, she launched another hook straight at him. The web-slinger caught that one too, and he was struggling to hold her back. The strength was unbearable, almost like he was fighting himself but only enraged. His wide white lenses stared into her emerald green eyes as she pushed, trying to overpower him.

Spider-Man held fast, he had faced many enemies that were infinitely stronger than him. His muscles tensed beneath the skin tight material and he gritted his teeth, she was really strong. Almost too strong for him, she was incredibly angry. But when she adjusted her fists into open palms, clenching down on his own, that's when things got interesting.

Like a small battle of strength, the two super powered heroes strained against one another. Peter was breathing heavily, and Tigra let out a cougar like growl as sweat dripped from her brow. He was tiring her out, this much he knew. But he was really starting to wonder how much longer he could go on for; he never knew she was so strong.

"Greer, please listen to me. That collar, it's controlling you. Making you do things that you wouldn't normally do, I don't know how much longer I can hold you off. You need to fight it; I don't want to hurt you." Spider-Man whispered as their faces were mere inches apart from one another.

Tigra narrowed her eyes, digging her claws into Peter's skin. The Queens born hero faltered as pain laced up to his brain, he could feel the blood seep out beneath his costume. He was so exhausted; he had been ever since he woke up in chains. But now, fighting against Tigra. He felt completely spent, like it was his last stand. Ironic, he always thought that he would go out fighting some big end of the world fight. Not killed by a fellow superhero…

But then she stopped, hesitated even. And he looked up, through the disc shaped lenses and saw a conflicted face. She was fighting against the collar's control, and it looked like she was winning.

Peter smiled with determination. "That's it, you can do it! Just a little bit more," he encouraged her and felt an air of relief when she retracted her claws.

Peter sighed as her sharp claws left his skin, and he moved within an instant. "Need a hand?" He asked jovially, ripping the metallic collar off of the woman.

Tigra grimaced in pain, and for a second, a strong wave of guilt hit Peter. Had it done something to her? Damaged her in some way? Peter hoped not as he pulled with all his might, snapping the steel chains that held him prisoner. Spider-Man crouched to where she was leaning, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Tigra? Are you okay? Please don't be dead," he mocked slightly as she took in a deep breath.

She turned to him with a small and sharp grin. "I'm with you, Spider-Man." Tigra stated, making Peter sigh inwardly.

Kraven however, was not so pleased. "This cannot be! No half beast is strong enough to break the will of Kraven," he cursed to himself.

But he was no idiot; Sergei knew that he wouldn't be able to take on the two of them alone. He could barely manage one of them, but they were in his element. Central Park, the closest thing to a jungle he could find. He could outrun them if need be, and that's just what he planned to do as he took off in a rapid sprint. But Spider-Man was one step ahead…

"No you don't, Tarzan! We have a little score to settle!" The red and blue vigilante shouted as he shot out a quick web-line.

Snagging Kraven's leopard spotted pants, he pulled with a short tug. And Kraven was whipped right back over to them, right into the ready fist of Tigra. The world renowned hunter was out cold, along with a few missing teeth. Spider-Man proceeded to web the maniac up in a cosy little cocoon, ensuring he couldn't escape.

And then there was nothing left but an uncomfortable silence between the two, Peter scratched the back of his neck as Greer played with her long red hair. But his ribs were killing him, the spot where she had managed to tag him.

The cat-like woman noticed him tending to his own wounds and couldn't help but feel guilty. "Do you need any help? I can take you back to Avenger's Mansion," Tigra suggested as she approached him.

Spider-Man shook his head as he sprayed a thin sheet of webbing over his wounds. "It's no problem; I can take a little punishment. I'm just glad you didn't skewer me, huh?" He joked with a visible smirk.

Which put Greer at ease a little, she knew Spider-Man wasn't so petty as to hold a grudge. "Thanks… for the encouragement, I mean. I didn't think I'd be able to break free," she muttered.

Peter held up a hand with a short laugh. "Seriously, don't worry about it. I knew you had it in you, so… got any plans?" He inquired shyly.

Greer gave him a curious look. "Are you… are you asking me out?" She questioned in mild disbelief, she had just tried to kill him after all.

Spider-Man raised a hidden eyebrow. "No… well maybe… I mean, can't we just hang out and not call it a date? Unless you want to call it a date, I'm totally cool with that too." He rambled.

Tigra furrowed her brow. "I—I wouldn't mind but—really? Right now? With Kraven here and your injuries?" She asked, a little sceptically.

Spider-Man shrugged. "Why not? I mean, we can just drop Kraven off at super villain daycare and then swing by the Night Nurse. No problem, see?" He reasoned.

But Tigra wasn't convinced. "Another night would be a little better; I'm a little tired to be honest." She admitted truthfully, the fight had taken a lot out of her.

Peter nodded expectantly with a visible smile. "Okay, sure. I mean, it's not like you owe me or anything." He challenged as Tigra gave him an incredulous expression.

"You said it was no problem, like a minute ago!" She argued as Peter pointed to the multiple tears on his costume.

"Well now I feel like I'm owed something, you totally trashed my costume and used me as your personal scratching post. Plus, I like completely helped you restore your free will. Is a little appreciation too much to ask for?" He asked with an amused grin.

It was a guilty pleasure, but Peter loved arguing with fellow superheroes… especially the female variety. "Depends on what kind of appreciation," Tigra replied.

She was unaware of the small smile that had cracked its way onto her face. "Dinner, maybe a movie. Some light petting, I'm sure you'll love that considering your feline nature… meow." Spidey quipped, drawing a small blush out of the orange furred woman.

Greer folded her arms. "Fine… but just for the record, I saved your life." She finalized.

But Peter cocked an eyebrow. "Let's agree to disagree on that one, how does Friday at 6pm sound?" He asked.

Tigra nodded, unaware of how close she had gotten to the vigilante. "Good, I'll bring the wine. Your place or mine?" She challenged as Peter drew closer to her.

"Yours, I already know who you are." He answered, his senses taking in her unique scent.

Tigra gave him a sceptical look. "Which isn't fair, who's under that mask?" She posed, her eyes studying his lips.

They turned upwards slightly. "You'll have to wait and see, but I'll need an address." He reminded her.

Greer smirked as she too breathed his smell in. "I'm staying at the Avengers Mansion; we'll have all the privacy we need." She cryptically stated.

Spider-Man asked fruitlessly. "What would we need privacy for?" But as soon as the question left his lips, his mouth was assaulted.

Tigra's tongue delved into his warm maw as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt strong and sensitive hands caress her waist as they continued to kiss. Her breathing sped up as she tasted him, biting his lip with those canines of hers. They parted after a few moments for air and her slit pupils stared into his deep white lenses, she left his embrace with a blush and devious smile.

"Don't be late," she warned as she took off at a steady pace.

Peter smirked, who said he didn't have any luck with the ladies? He turned around, his ego inflating by the second. And then a frown graced his face, she had left him to deal with Kraven. The still unconscious man murmured slightly, something about spiders and tigers.

Spidey hoisted him over his shoulder. "You know, I'll have to thank you someday Sergei. If I could travel back in time to yesterday and tell myself that I'd bag a date with Tigra of all people, I'd probably laugh myself silly. You're a pain in the butt, and I hate you for it. But you may have given me the single greatest night of my life; I'll text you while you're in jail and let you know how it went." He prattled on to himself as he shot out a web-line and headed for the nearest police precinct.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm not crazy about this one, but I'll leave that for you to decide. So, I did say that when I hit chapter 25 I would start with the follow ups but I want to squeeze in as many pairings as I can so here's an important question for you:

As of chapter 25, should I start with the follow ups or should I continue with more characters?

It's completely up to you, but until then, let's answer some reviews:

**The Fox Boss:** That does sound like a great idea, and I have been thinking about doing it. If I can then I will, I promise you.

**nightmaster000:** That's a great list, really it is. But Killer Frost is a stone cold killer, there is absolutely no way that he would consider dating someone as sick and twisted as she is. I suppose I could twist it to a crush or obsession maybe but that wouldn't really fit her character, if you have an idea in how the two would react to one another then I might consider writing it. Talia Al Ghul's interesting but she's in love with Batman, there's no way around that. Absolutely no way, plus she kinda wants to destroy the planet and she'll do anything her father says. The Batman Beyond suggestions are interesting, just the concept alone of Terry meeting Spidey sounds fun. Like Spidey is transported to the future and comes into contact with the Batman of the future and they're both like... wtf? Considering Spidey might be a living legend and he might think that Terry is just some impersonator, I don't know. There really is a lot to go into, I'll think on that one.

I've already done Starfire, she's the first chapter. Jinx might be a cool one, considering she fell for Kid Flash. I'm not too fond of Terra, plus isn't she kind of young? Blackfire's pretty evil and Scandal Savage is a lesbian, Duela Dent might be possible. And I've already got Rose Wilson down, I've been wanting to do a chapter with her for a while.

**That Geeky Guy:** Thanks for the compliments, I'd love to do some Young Justice pairings. I've been planning them for quite some time so you will see a few down the line, as MJ and Gwen, they'll be getting their own chapters too. I can do them at different points in time, but I'm gonna have to stick to the mainstream continuity for those two. I really don't want to get confused and muddled up and doing multiple versions of the same character will be such a pain, sorry for the inconvenience.

**Batvan:** Miss Marvel for DC? There's a Mary Marvel, if that's who you mean. But I'm pretty sure she's a little girl... can someone please explain to me how old Mary Marvel is? I can't find her actual age anywhere, but I won't be writing her a chapter until I'm sure of her actual age. As for Miss Marvel for Marvel, I've already wrote it. Chapter six, I believe.

**Guest1:** Thanks dude, I put a lot of effort into that one. And yeah, sure. I could give Lady Deadpool a shot, it'll be tricky but I think it'd make for a great chapter.

**Mercwiththemouth:** Thanks man, I like to think that was a strong one. I'm planning to do more obscure characters in the future so just be patient, thanks for the continued support.

**Coppa-Cola:** I'm glad you enjoyed all the puns, I laughed just writing the chapter.

**BlueInfernoX:** I've actually been planning to do a chapter with both of them for a while now, expect them soon and thanks for the review.

**UubPathnik:** Another one I've had planned for a while, but that's gonna be a follow up for Barbara Gordon.

**Deus-Sigma/Guest 2:** Thanks for all of the kind words and suggestions, like we discussed, Livewire is in the works. And you can expect a follow up chapter, they'll be follow ups for every single chapter. I'm thrilled you enjoyed the chapter dude, it was you idea after all. So sincere thanks to you and your many aliases, I can barely keep up!

**Guest 3:** I'm right there with you, I had no idea who she was until I re watched the Justice League Unlimited cartoon.

**Manuel:** That would be hilarious dude, maybe a possible idea for a future chapter? And yeah, I will start follow ups eventually. It's all up to you guys so just let me know when you want them and I'll get right on them.

**Guest:** I'm glad you feel that way, expect a follow up whenever I start them.

**CMR Rosa:** I think that character is way too obscure for me to even try, plus she's not Marvel or DC and that's all I'm doing. Seriously, I've never even heard of that character before, and I had to do a pretty thorough Google search just to find out a little bit about her. Sorry to disappoint but I'd be happy to take a shot at another suggestion, just be sure to keep it in house.

**The Raggle Fraggle:** Neither did I, it wasn't until I watched some of her on Youtube did I think that I could manage it. I'm happy it came it so well, but that last line was inspired by Batman kissing Cheetah, that's the woman you were thinking of. Tigra's Marvel and coincidentally, the woman I just covered. Thanks for the review.

**JC:** I know, but Tala won't be killed in this little made up continuity since she abandoned the Legion of Doom. It could make for an interesting story but I won't be writing anything new until I've finished both my ongoing stories, and since you asked so kindly, here's Tigra!

**mkeeg91:** Hey, thanks for the several consecutive reviews over the last few chapters. Really means a lot, and I whole heartedly agree with you on that one. Tala needed a wake up call and Spidey was on hand, everyone's a winner. Thanks for the support!

I hope you guys liked this chapter, until next time true believers!


End file.
